


Coming Back to the Beginning

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Back., Intersexuality, Loki gets tricky, Loki's Revenge, M/M, More Feels, More assholes can be found here, More feels., Mpreg, Nick is PISSED, Odin intervenes, Skjold schools Tony, Thor is a good big brother, Tony is not feeling all too hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is found..but, is he in one piece? Loki is broken, but, that is fueling his anger... Angry Loki and Tony equals...???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koe

**Author's Note:**

> "Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou  
> Kanawanai hibi ni oborete ita dake  
> Anata wa inai  
> Wakatte iru wakatte iru
> 
> My shimmering haze hangs charmingly in the air  
> I was just drowning in the days that didn’t work out  
> You’re not here  
> I know that, I know that" ~ Amano Tsukiko
> 
>  
> 
> I found that I could not leave it alone like I really need to. I am getting ready to move and probably should be focusing on that, right? Anyway, here is Loki... getting pissed. Let's see what damage he can do, with Tony at his side.

 

 

 

Loki hurried around the office, pulling out documents that Pepper had asked for. The meeting was going to start in ten minutes and he still wasn’t ready. Skjold watched him from the door way, his face amused. “My prince, shouldn’t this had been done a few days ago?”

The Trickster turned and looked at his guard.. friend. “I.. I didn’t sleep well,” he mumbled, “And completely forgot about it.”

Skjold sighed and walked forward. “I understand,” he said, “If you need help, ask for it, that is what we are all here for.”

Loki nodded distractedly. “I know.. I know, I just want to be able to function,” he muttered and then slammed his hands down on a table, “Fuck!”

Skjold was surprised at the Midgardian curse that slipped from the younger man’s mouth. He watched as Loki pulled out his phone and dialed furiously. “Pepper, I can’t find the documents you asked for,” he said, “I know where I laid them down, but they have taken a walk off my desk.”

Pepper looked at him from her phone and laughed. “I have them, silly boy,” she said, “Clint and Skjold said you had not been sleeping all that well, so I snagged them for you.. I left you a note.”

Loki looked back at his desk and saw a folded piece of paper stuck to his computer screen. “Yes, yes, I see it now.. damn it,” he said, “Thanks Pepper.”

“Loki, you need to rest,” she said, looking worried, “I know that it has been nearly five months, but, you can’t keep going like this.”

“And if I stop, I will go mad.”

“Just, please, start taking care of yourself, or I will tell Clint.”

Loki glared at her. “You do not play fair.”

“Of course not,” she said, “most people who work with me will tell you that.”

He smiled at her. “I will see you in the upper office,” he said, “Thank you again.”

“No problem.”

He disconnected the call and looked at Skjold. “You can go and do something with the others, if you wish,” he said, “I will call you when I want to return home.”

Skjold shook his head. “You were screaming again last night, forgive me if I want to ensure your health and safety.”

“There has been no word,” Loki said sadly, “Nothing, even Fury has left me alone.. I need something to go on.”

“Can you still feel him?”

Loki nodded. “But... it is getting harder to do,” he said, “I have to reach for him now and sometimes I can hear his voice... and it is tiring.”

“It is the time you are apart,” he said, “Because he is mortal, you know this.”

“I wish I had something that was still attuned to him,” Loki whispered, “I could feel him easier.”

“He will return home, little one, that I promise you.”

 

The Board of Directors and Pepper looked up at Loki when he walked in, Skjold shadowing his steps. “Just in time,” Pepper said.

Loki nodded to her, but did not look at the other men in the room. He felt tense, having those other men there... surrounded. Skjold touched his arm gently. “Pay attention and you can ignore the discomfort,” he whispered.

The meeting itself was boring, with Pepper going over monetary projections for the next year. Loki was half asleep part way through, his head nodding to the right, onto Skjold’s shoulder. Touching Pepper’s arm, Skjold gestured to Loki. “Take him home,” she said, “I know he hasn’t been sleeping.”

She turned to the board and smiled. “Mr. Stark is going to go home,” she said, “I am sure we can finish without him.”

“Of course,” one said, “It is not like he actually owns the company.”

Pepper glared at him. “He does until Tony returns home,” she snapped. 

“That is if Mr. Anthony Stark returns.”

Loki opened his eyes and looked around. “Oh, I am sorry,” he said tiredly, “I...”

Pepper held her hand up. “Loki, go home and get some sleep, now.”

He nodded meekly and allowed Skjold to help him up. Skjold cast a dangerous glance around the room, causing the men in there to shudder.

 

 

 

 

Tony opened his eyes and saw Steve Rogers looking down at him. His whole body hurt, except for his legs... he couldn’t feel those. “Where am I?” he rasped.

“You are at a SHIELD base,” Steve said, “We brought you here a few days ago.”

“Have... have you seen Loki?” Tony asked, coughing.

The older man looked away. “No, I have not.”

Tony stared at him. “What have you done?” he hissed.

Steve looked back. “What I had to do,” he said sternly, “You had to disobey direct orders and keep the criminal locked up in the Tower.. taking him out in public and actually caring about him, you have been compromised.”

“Hey, I can’t be compromised,” Tony snapped, “He tried that already and his mojo is under my control.”

“Then why doesn’t SHIELD believe that?”  
“Because they are used to getting what they want and are kind of pissed that a GOD decided that he wanted his son punished in a certain way.. a way that would benefit the citizens of New York.”

Steve rubbed his face. “I wish you hadn’t fought back, they wouldn’t have beat you quite so much.”

“Fight back?” Tony growled, “I didn’t fight back, you frozen bastard, I was taken, while I was asleep and tied the fuck up... I woke up with two fuckers standing over me and they beat me.. while I was tied up.”

Steve stared at him. “Loki doesn’t know where the fuck I am and I can feel him panicking.. I can feel him fading,” Tony continued, his voice weakening, “He needs me as much as I need him... have you even been to the fucking tower since I was kidnapped?”

Steve nodded. “I did not see Loki though.”

“Let me guess, you helped them to ‘look’ for me?”

“What else could I do?”

“Tell them the fucking truth, Steve.. when the hell did you turn into a liar to rival the God of fucking lies?!”

The blonde sputtered for a moment, not able to find the words needed to defend himself. Tony smirked at him before closing his eyes. “Oh and if Loki is harmed, I will find a way to take SHIELD down and to throw you into the deepest fucking cell in Rikers with a man named Bubba as your playmate.”

“Tony, it really doesn’t have to come to that?”

“Does it now... really Steve, because you were involved in my kidnapping and are saying that being beaten on a daily basis for nearly four months was for my own good.”  
“There is no ..”

“Shut the fuck up Steve,” Tony snapped, “I want to see Loki, now.”

The older man nodded sadly and walked out. Tony saw Fury at the door as it opened. “Let me the fuck out of here Nick, or I am going to fuck up your world so bad, your great grandchildren will suffer for it!”

The door shut and Tony was alone again.

 

Thor and Jane jumped up when Skjold walked in with Loki. “Brother, what is wrong?”

“I am simply tired, Thor,” he said, “I will be all right.”

Jane frowned. “Loki, you look feverish,” she said, “You haven’t been sleeping at all, have you?”

Loki glared at her. “No, I haven’t,” he snapped, “I can’t sleep because all I see when I close my eyes is him dead... if I finally fall asleep, I see Fandral leering over me, with the guards holding me down, ... I see the same thing that has happened to me for over a millennia and I hate it!”

He voice had risen to a hysterical pitch. Skjold took hold of his arms and pulled him away from Jane. She smiled sadly and looked at Thor, who looked ready to admonish his brother. “Leave him be, Thor, I know he doesn’t mean it,” she said, softly, “He is doing more harm to himself with the over working, than he did to me with his words.”

“Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers is on his way,” JARVIS intoned from above.

Loki sagged against Skjold and nodded. “Let him up,” he said, “Maybe he has heard something.”

Steve walked into the room and looked around. He gasped when he saw Loki. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Loki nodded and pushed on Skjold a little. “I am fine, Captain,” he growled, “Though, I know you are just asking to be polite.. you really don’t care, do you?”

Steve looked at Thor helplessly. “Why would you say that?” he asked. 

Loki smirked. “Because, Steve, I have heard some of what you say to others about me, I am not an idiot.”

Thor frowned. “He is right, Friend Steve, you have not given my brother a chance, even after he has been punished in the most grievous of ways.”

Loki shot Thor a look and then turned to Steve. “I am wondering as to the purpose of your visit though,” he said suspiciously, “You have made yourself scarce through this entire ordeal and now you are here... why?”

Steve fidgeted and looked down. “I saw Pepper and she looked so worried,” he said, “Said that she was taking care of you, as well as the company...I am here so that she can stop worrying .. come back to SHIELD with me, until Tony is found.. your brother needs to spend time with his girl as well.”

Skjold stepped forward. “The Lady Potts is not the only one taking care of the Prince,” he growled, “I am here and so is the Queen Frigga.”

The soldier frowned. Loki smiled tiredly at him. “How many lies have you told us?” he asked, “But, to be completely honest, I don’t care about the answer... all I want is to see Tony and if I find out that you were or are involved in keeping him from me... there will be no corner of this realm that will keep you safe from me.”

All of this was said with a gentle smile, no malice in his voice. But, Steve felt a tremor of fear run through him. “Loki .. I...”

“Save it, Captain Rogers,” Loki snapped, his pleasant mask fading quickly, “If you are here to hinder, I suggest you leave, before I do something I regret.”

“I.. I thought you couldn’t hurt anyone?” Steve said.

Loki leaned forward. “Oh, I can’t, Clint has told me to restrain myself.. however, that does not mean I will not have Skjold or Thor do something,” he sneered, “Now, until Tony returns, this property is mine... so leave.”

Steve glared at the demi god. “What happens if Tony doesn’t want to come back?” he asked, “He may just have tried to get away from you.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “You dare speak to my brother in such a manner?”

Steve stared in horror as Loki collapsed in on himself. Skjold knelt beside Loki, pulling him into his arms. “You need to leave,” Jane snapped, pointing towards the elevator, “He is taking this hard enough and you come in here acting all high and mighty, get out.”

Steve looked like he was going to speak, but Thor interrupted him. “Do not,” he said dangerously, “My brother has redeemed himself and I will not have you upsetting him needlessly.”

Steve nodded and hurried out. As he left the building, he pulled out his phone. “Director Fury, we have to talk about Stark.”

 

Unbeknownst to the good Captain, two assassins were tailing him. Clint gave Natasha a look and she nodded. They followed him all the way back to his apartment, then scaled the back of the building to listen.

Fury was waiting for Steve when he got there. “Sir, I am glad you are here.”

“What about Stark?”

Steve took a deep breath. “If you want to be able to test Loki, you need him in good health,” he said, “Right now, he is barely functioning without Tony... we need to release him.”

Fury shook his head. “We need Loki to agree to anything to get him back,” he said, “I think a few more weeks will do that.”

“He is broken, Sir,” Steve argued, “and Tony is more than pissed.”

Fury shrugged. “I doubt it is going to matter when he sees Loki,” he said, “Don’t worry about it, the government isn’t as keen to work with Tony anymore because of his refusal to make them more weapons.”

Steve nodded, but looked unconvinced. “Only a few more weeks, ok,” he said, “I hate seeing anyone in that deep of a depression, even someone who tried to take over our planet.”

“He cooperates when the time comes and he will have his ... lover back.”

 

Natasha looked up at Clint, who was fuming. He was fingering his bow, looking ready to fire a shot. “We have to get back to Loki,” she said, “Tell him we have news.”

Clint frowned. “I thought Steve was all for being the good guy and helping the helpless type bullshit.”

“Perhaps he does not see Loki as helpless.”

“Right now, the fuck he isn’t.”

 

 

Tony opened his eyes again to see a very welcome face leaning over his. “Hello, Mr. Stark.”

“Phil?”

Phil Coulson smiled and nodded. “It is good to see you in relatively good health, considering your latest fling.”

Tony glared. “Not a fling and not a good time to joke either, are you here to torment me?”

Phil shook his head. “No, Mr. Stark, I am here to take you home,” he said, “had I realized why you were here, I would have removed you a few weeks ago, as it is, I was indisposed until then.”

Tony leaned his head back and tugged at his restraints. “I think they have kept me pretty much unconscious for the duration..hell, at least they kept me clean.”

“I have to wait until I am given the all clear,” Phil said, unbuckling the straps on Tony’s arms and legs, “Here is my phone, call Loki if you want, call someone, just in case this goes badly.”

Tony stared at him. “What do you mean, badly?”

Phil sighed. “It is just me, with some undercover help, trying to get you out,” he said, “I would prefer to know the cavalry is coming, in case my position is not enough to get us out of here, or Fury hears about it.”

Tony stiffened. “Where is Fury?”

“He left no less than five minutes ago, which is why we need to hurry.”

That got the playboy moving, but, from the long weeks strapped down, his legs were not working as well as he remembered. “What the hell?”

Phil frowned. “They did nothing to exercise you,” he said, “Call Loki, let him know you are all right and then tell him I am going to need some help.”

Tony snatched the phone and nodded. He dialed the house number, waiting for JARVIS to answer.

“Hey, Jarv, I need to talk to Loki.”  


 

“Mr. Stark, Tony is on hold.”

Loki’s head shot up and he grabbed his personal phone. “Put him through, please!”

He got up and ran to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Skjold stood and looked towards the other prince. “Do you wish for me to call the Queen back from her shopping?” he asked. 

Thor nodded. “I will go and wait for Loki,” he said, “Jane, do you know where Mother went?”

She nodded. “I will show him.”

“Thank you.”

 

Loki attached his phone to the large holographic that Tony used in the bedroom. He gasped when he saw Tony’s haggard appearance. “Tony?” he asked quietly.

“Hey Lo’lo,” Tony said, grinning.

Loki saw a missing tooth and swollen cheek. “Ok, love focus on my words right now, ok?” Tony said gently, “Phil is going to get me out, I need you to get Thor, Natasha and Clint down to the SHIELD base near the harbor, that is where I am...I can’t walk all that well right now, so he is going to need help.. he says as soon as you can.”

Loki nodded. “Good boy, Loki,” Tony said soothingly, “I will see you in a few hours, ok?”

Another nod. “I missed you,” he whimpered, tears starting to fall.

“Loki, no, babe, don’t cry!” Tony exclaimed, “Please, go and get the others, so I can come home.. I want to be able to touch you.”

Loki sniffed and nodded. “Go and get Thor, Loki,” Tony said, “I will talk to him.”

Numbly, the trickster got up and beckoned for the door to open. “Thor, old buddy, get in here,” Tony called.

Thor rushed in with haste. “Friend Tony!” he exclaimed, “What is it that you need?”

“Natasha and Clint will know this base, but I need you and those two to come get me.”

Thor nodded. “Brother, you will stay here and wait,” he said, “Skjold and Mother will be here with you.”

He then rushed out, leaving Loki sitting on the bed. “You’re coming home?” he asked. 

“Yup, be ready for me,.. all right, Phil needs his phone back, I will be home as soon as I can, all right?”

Loki nodded. Tony frowned. “Is anyone there with you?” 

“Thor has not left yet,” he answered softly, “He will not leave me alone... none of them have...Tony, a question before you disconnect... did Captain Rogers have anything to do with this?”

Tony was silent. That was all the response the god needed. His eyes flashed red and he nodded. “Very well,” he said, his voice calming dangerously, “Tony.. please, be careful... I need you.. so very badly.”

“It will be fine, Lo’lo, all right, I have to go, will see you soon.”

Loki nodded and stared at the screen for a few moments after Tony’s face vanished. “JARVIS, can you ensure that the penthouse is clean before Tony gets home?” he asked, “I have a few more bank accounts to close.”  


“Very well, Mr. Stark.. which accounts are you closing?”

“The two that feed into Captain Rogers’ account,” Loki said calmly.

“Very good sir, I shall do that myself.”

Loki nodded and wandered into the living area, where Thor was speaking on the phone rapidly. He saw his brother and smiled. “Almost done,” he said, “Skjold and Jane are on their way up with Mother and I will meet the Tiny Bird and Spider there, Hogun will be with me.”

Loki smiled. “Please, Thor, just....”

Thor pulled him into a gentle embrace. “There is no need for words, my brother,” he said, “Rest and be happy when he returns.”

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said.  


Thor’s smile brightened and he kissed Loki’s forehead. They both turned when the elevator doors opened and Frigga rushed out, followed by Hogun, Jane and Skjold. She caught Loki in a strong hug, pulling him away from Thor. “When are you leaving, Thor?” she asked, still looking at Loki.

“Now, mother, I just did not wish for Loki to be alone.”

Hogun looked up and nodded. “We go,” he said.

Thor grinned. “Yes, my friend, we go,” he said and stepped out on the balcony. 

Hogun shook his head and followed Thor. In a flash of light, they vanished, Hogun holding onto Thor to fly with him. Frigga began to fuss over Loki, dragging him into another room. “We will keep you occupied until they return,” she said, “Come, what are somethings that you need to get done?”

“We need to call Ms. Potts,” Loki said, “She will want to be here when he gets home.”

“I am doing that as you speak, Mr. Stark.”

Loki looked up and frowned. “I am Loki now,” he said.

“According to Tony’s will, you are now Mr. Stark, though, if you wish, I will address you as Loki.”

“Yes, please.”

“Ms. Potts says that she is on her way over.”

Loki nodded and looked at his mother. “What did you do when Father and Thor were off fighting battles?” he asked.

“I weaved, assisted in the kitchens, took care of you,” Frigga said, “What would you like to do?”

Loki thought for a moment. “When Ms. Potts arrives, we will figure out where to order a few cheeseburgers from,” he said, smiling wryly, “Until then, I have a few things that I need to do.”

Frigga recognized the glint in her youngest son’s eyes. “Loki, what are you going to do?”

Loki shrugged. “Clint said I couldn’t physically harm anyone,” he said, “He did not say that I could not prank anyone.”

Jane raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to do?” she asked, “Because I want to be in on it.”

Waving his hands, Loki murmured a few words. A small crystal appeared in his hands. “Mother... where is Captain Rogers?” he asked, handing her the crystal.

She eyed him carefully and then looked into the crystal. “He is at his home.”

Loki smirked. “Good.”

He opened a closet and pulled out a shirt of Steve’s. “Why are his clothes here?” Jane asked. 

“The Avengers all had some clothes here,” Loki said, “Bruce took all of his though... Steve left a few things... this is one of them.”

He laid the shirt out on a table and lifted a finger. Jane watched in awe as it began to glow brightly. Frigga sighed and shook her head. Slowly, Loki ran his finger across the shirt, scratching out words with what looked like blood. 

_***I KNOW*** _

Waving his hand, he had it boxed and addressed to Steve. “JARVIS, can you have someone deliver this?” he asked, “I am sure that Tony has couriers, right?”

“I will send one up, Loki.”

Loki nodded. Frigga smiled. “Do you feel better?”

He shook his head. “Not yet,” he said, “Director Fury is next.... perhaps the council?”

He sat quietly for a moment. “I have a wonderful idea,” he said.

Skjold watched the prince for a moment. He could see the old Loki in those eyes and smiled. “What are you going to do?”

“JARVIS, can you get into directly into Director Fury’s computer?”

“Of course.” The AI sounded insulted that he asked.

“Get me into the mainframe,” Loki said, “I wish to place a small... gift in there.”

Jane stared at Loki. “You have been learning how to hack, haven’t you?”

Loki grinned. “Clint got me a few books,” he said, “I figured I should learn some of what Tony knows.”

Jane laughed. “Let’s see what ya got.”

Loki signed onto his laptop and waited for JARVIS to pull up the files he wanted. He started to type, his fingers glowing a light green as he went. Jane looked over his shoulder and grinned. “That is not right, Loki,” she said.

Loki shrugged. “He tormented me for nearly five months, I am sure that he can handle a few...surprises.”

Frigga looked at the screen, confused. “What is he doing?”

Jane looked at her. “He is placing a virus into the computer that will pull up a certain kind of disturbing pictures.”

“What kind?”

Loki looked at his mother. “Sexual encounters using bodily waste,” he said, before going back to the screen, “when he logs on first though, the same message that I just sent to the good captain will appear on his screen.”

“Loki,” his mother admonished, “How would you get such things?”

“Midgard is full of deviants,” Loki said, his eyes still on the screen.

Skjold smiled at Frigga. “That is the Loki I remember.”

“Yes, I know.. I just hope he does not get into trouble.”

Jane shook her head. “I am sure Tony can get him out of it if he does.”

Loki finished his typing and closed out the window. Waving his hand over the computer, he muttered a few words and then smiled. “When I see what kind of shape Tony is in, that will determine how I deal with the Council.”

Jane shuddered. “You are not going to hurt anyone, are you?”

Loki shook his head. “Clint has ordered me not to, Tony will order me not to do so as well,” he said, “But, I can still make their lives a living hell.”

 

 

Phil was waiting by the door of Tony’s cell, watching as the guard changed. “We have to move now,” he said, “Can you walk?”  
Tony stood slowly and tested his legs. They were very weak and he could barely feel one of them. “The left one is numb.”

Phil frowned. “You have to see a doctor today,” he said, “Is your medical floor still staffed?”  
“Yeah, I wanted to make sure the group was ... taken care of.”  
Phil thought for a moment and then nodded. “Wait here,” he said and left.

Tony leaned heavily on the bed he had been strapped too and looked around. The room was bare and smelled like a hospital. Phil came back in pushing a wheelchair. “Get in this and put the blanket around you,” he said, “I know the passageways to get out of here in case of an emergency.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Let’s go.”

Phil’s phone rang and the agent answered swiftly. “Romanov, good, where are you?” he asked, “Good, give us about 5 minutes, we will be at the back gate.... have a car ready.”

He pushed Tony from the room and around a corner. Two agents were standing at the door. “Agent Coulson, the passage is clear.”

“Thank you Drake, if either of you get in trouble for this, give me a call.”

Tony looked up. “They can have a job with my company if they do.”

Phil nodded and hurried through the passage. They were out of the hospital in record time. Clint and Natasha hurried up beside them. “Well Stark, do you like to get yourself into trouble?” Clint snarked.

“Of course, keeps you on your toes.”

Thor and Hogun were waiting at the gate, both men pulling it open. A nondescript brown car waited and just as they loaded Tony in, they heard the alarms go off. “Go,” Phil snapped, climbing in.

Natasha got in the driver’s seat and Clint climbed in next to her. Hogun got in as well, while Thor took off for the Tower. 

Gunning the engine, Nat floored it and sped away, before the agents on guard detail figured out who they were looking for.


	2. Death on Two Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suck my blood like a leech  
> "You break the law and you breach  
> Screw my brain till it hurts  
> You've taken all my money - and you want more,  
> Misguided old mule  
> With your pigheaded rules  
> With your narrow - minded cronies you are fools of the first division-  
> Death on two legs -  
> You're tearing me apart,  
> Death on two legs  
> You never had a heart of your own -" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the theme of having songs as titles... lol. Figure out what I meant by this song ;)  
> Anyway, I am not all that happy with this chapter, but, I can't figure out how to get it exactly how I want it..  
> So, enjoy and know that the next chapter should be better.

Pepper rushed into the tower and was met at the entrance by Loki. He was smiling, but there was an edge to that smile. “He called,” he said.

“I know, who is going to get him, who had him?”  
“Thor, Hogun and the assassins have gone to get him... SHIELD had him.”

Pepper froze and looked at her boss’ lover. “Nick?”

Loki nodded and led her to a couch. Frigga and Jane were sitting there, Jane grinning savagely at the computer. “Loki, your virus has jumped into other parts of SHIELD’s computers.”

Loki nodded. “I am hoping that I got it right and that all records on us are destroyed when they try to repair it.”

Frigga smiled and Pepper clapped him on the back. “You are turning into Tony, I swear.”

Loki flushed and nodded. “I ... I couldn’t let them get away with it, and I know they won’t, but I wanted to feel some satisfaction,” he said, “Anyway, I can’t sit still, so, please tell me you brought something for me to do.”

Pepper grinned. “Of course I did,” she said, “I know you... you are going to drive all of us, including yourself, mad... so, there are a few contracts that we need to go over... since these are in your name, we need to get it done.”

Loki nodded and took them from her. Frigga pulled him to sit down. “So you can focus,” she said.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he read through the contract. Pepper could see his expressions change through certain portions. When he finished, he looked up at Pepper. “This wouldn’t benefit us at all,” he said, “Is this one really that important?”

She shook her head. “I was not that impressed with it and since you have caught on so quickly, I figured I would hand this one to you and have you let them down gently.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Gently?”

Pepper shook her head and smiled. “You know what I mean,” she said, “By the way, have you ordered cheeseburgers?”

Loki shook his head. “Where would he like them from?”

He made a few notes on the contract and handed it back to Pepper. She thought for a moment and then grinned. “JARVIS, order some cheeseburgers from that drive in down the road,” she said, “enough for everyone and tell them we will tip them well.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

She smiled and then looked over the notes Loki had made. “The only problem with your corrections is international law,” she said, “However, I am sure I can get around a few of those.”

Loki nodded. “What ever you think will help,” he said, “Those are what I feel will benefit us, now, we just need to make it legal.”

She nodded. “That is what our lawyers are for.”

Loki stood and began to pace. “What the hell is taking so long?”

 

Natasha pulled around the back of Stark Tower and then looked back at her friend. “You are going to the medical wing first,” she said in a tone that made Clint flinch.

Tony nodded. “Can’t feel my leg anyway,” he said, “Just, get everyone else there, ok.. Loki first though.. need to see him.”

She nodded. “Let’s get him in, I have called the medical team already, Clint, go and get the others,” she said.

Thor landed and opened the door. Hogun got out, pulling Tony with him. Phil jumped out and hurried them into the Tower. “Lock down the tower once we are in,” he said, “I don’t want to risk Fury coming in after us yet.”

Clint nodded and hurried in, followed by the others. He jumped into the main elevator with Natasha, while the others took the medical elevator. 

Phil looked at Tony. “Do you know who you took you?” he asked.

Tony shook his head. “I recognized voices, but, they kept me blindfolded,” he said, “Hey, call my dentist, need to get my teeth fixed too.”

Phil nodded. “I managed to get some of the security footage,” he said, “We will look over it when you are done being checked over.”

Thor smiled at Tony. “Friend Stark, you will meet my brother’s guard, Skjold!” he said, “He has been very helpful to Loki in these few months.”

Tony smirked. “I can’t wait,” he said sarcastically.

He was silent when the doors opened and he was rushed by his personal medical team.

 

Loki was still pacing when the elevator opened. He froze and did not look away while Clint walked towards him. “Come on Boss,” he said, “Tony is down in the medical floor.”

Loki stared for a few more seconds and then vanished. Clint sighed. “I forgot that his ass could do that,” he said, “JARVIS, warn them about Loki please.”

Frigga and Pepper hurried forward, Skjold bringing up the rear. “Let’s get down there,” Pepper said, “Loki is probably going to drive them nuts.”

Clint led them to the elevator. “Tony is in pretty bad shape,” he said, “I was hoping that he would have the presence of mind to wait for me to speak.”

 

Loki appeared on the medical wing and was met by Thor. “Brother, where is he?” the mischief maker asked.

“He is getting checked over right now,” Thor said, “Stay patient little brother.”

Phil walked out and smiled at Loki. “I told you,” he said.

Loki inclined his head. “So you did, Phil Coulson,” he said, “It is good to see you well, I assume that Director Fury kept your survival a secret?”

“That is a safe assumption,” Phil said, “He still wants to paint you as the enemy.. a danger.”

Loki nodded slowly. “Can I see him?” he asked softly, “I will speak with you later.. but, I need to see him.”

Phil smiled and nodded. “Come, the medical staff knows you well enough, I am sure” he said.

He walked towards a set of doors, Loki following close behind. Two of the doctors looked up, ready to protest, but stopped when they noticed who had entered.

Phil walked over to them and began to speak to them quietly, but Loki ignored them. He walked right to the bed and touched the occupant’s hand. “Tony,” he breathed.

Tony grinned at him. “Hey, Lo’lo,” he said, “Come’ere, get up in the bed, it’s big enough.”

Loki hurriedly complied, curling up against the human. “I thought you were never coming back,” Loki said softly.

Tony laughed and slid his arms around Loki. “I have cheated death more times than I care to admit,” he said, “Now, my Loki, we have to listen to what the nice doctor has to say about my damn legs.”

Loki buried his face in Tony’s neck, his fingers digging into Tony’s chest. He just wanted to lay there, alone with the man. “Mr. Stark, how are you feeling?”

Tony grinned and gestured to Loki. “I seem to have a growth, but for the most part, sore.”

The doctor smiled. “Well, it seems they have done a number on your back, meaning physical therapy to try and get your legs back up to normal,” he said, “They avoided the arc reactor, which meant they knew exactly who you were and how to keep you alive, you have several broken bones, some poorly healed ones and I gather you have your dentist on the way?”

Tony nodded, then winced. “Of course, can’t have this pretty face marred too much, can we?”

Loki snickered. “What a tragedy,” he mumbled, not lifting his face from Tony’s neck.

After poking Loki, Tony turned his attention back to the doctor. “So, how much damage?” he asked.

“They damaged your spine, so, until we get a better idea of how bad it is, you are going to have to stay off your feet,” the doctor answered, then cast a glance at Loki, “and keep from doing anything to stressful... bodily.”

Tony pouted. “Aww, you mean no sex?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I mean exactly that.”

Loki huffed in laughter, still not moving from his spot. He didn’t want to let go. The doctor smiled. “Now, we will get you moved back into your penthouse and a nurse will be assigned to help you around up there,” he said, “I will leave all instructions with Ms. Potts, as usual.”

Tony nodded absently, his hands running over Loki’s hair and back. The doctor smiled and left. “I missed you,” Loki whispered, “The only thing that kept me going was that I could still sense you, feel and hear you... I .. I just couldn’t feel your touch.”

“It seems Clint did a good enough job grounding you though,” Tony said, kissing Loki’s temple, “Though, we need to change the bond back over, do we not?”

“Yes, please,”  Loki whispered, “You are who I need.”

Tony smiled. “I know,” he said, “All right, are you just going to lay there when the others come in.”

A shallow nod was his answer. “Fine fine,” Tony said, “JARVIS, call the others in, ok?”

Pepper and Frigga entered first. Pepper ran straight for the bed. “I would hug you, but it seems you have your hands full,” she said, “Oh my god, Tony, what the hell happened?!”

Tony made a face. “Let the others come in first, I am sure Phil filled you in somewhat.”

Pepper nodded. “I am very happy to see him!” she said, “I just wish it wasn’t because someone decided to kidnap you.”  
The others filed in slowly. Skjold noticed where Loki was and narrowed his eyes at Tony. Tony didn’t notice, but Loki did. Adjusting himself, he looked over at his guard. “Skjold, is something wrong?” he asked.

Skjold just gave him a look. “I will have words with him later, my Prince.”

Loki nodded, then looked back at Tony. He was explaining to the others about his encounter with Steve and Fury. “I have no idea who took me though,” he said, “I knew the voices, but I couldn’t place them.”

Phil nodded. “I have an idea, but I would rather be able to verify before I say anything.”

“Understandable,” Loki said, “Thor, if you would be so kind as to call for Father, to switch this bond back to Tony, I would be grateful.”

“Uhh, yeah, so would I,” Clint muttered, “It is kind of disturbing to be having sex and....”

He was cut off by Skjold smacking him in the back of the head. “Oww, damnit,” Clint whined, rubbing his head.

Hogun simply shook his head. “Come, we will ensure that Tony’s chambers are ready for him.”

Clint nodded and followed the other man out. Tony watched them go and then looked at Loki in confusion. “When.. when did that happen?” he asked.

“Oh... a while ago,” Loki said, “Now, we need to get you to your own room now.”

“Sir, Captain Rogers is here to see Loki and he seems upset.”

Loki glared at the ceiling, then looked at Tony. “Shall we let him in?” he asked. 

Tony nodded, giving Loki a look that made the Trickster shudder. The genius felt it and leered at him. “Can’t wait until I can get you into bed properly,” he hissed in Loki’s ear.

Loki flushed. Skjold stepped forward and Frigga started to giggle. “Until we speak, I would have you treat the Prince with respect,” he grumbled.

Tony glanced at the larger man and grinned cheekily. “Don’t be a spoilsport,” he said.

Frigga touched Skjold on the arm and shook her head. “He has been good for Loki,” she said, “You can threaten him later.”

Thor looked at Tony. “Do you wish for us to remain when the Captain arrives?”

“Nah, just tall and muscly here,” Tony said, “I want Loki protected...however, just be aware if there are other agents in the tower, I don’t want to be snagged again.”

Phil nodded. “Come, I will have JARVIS scan the tower and let us know,” he said to Thor, “We can neutralize the threat first hand.”

Thor guided his mother and Jane out, followed by Phil. Pepper leaned over and gave Tony a hug. “I missed you,” she said softly, “We all did.”

“I know, Pep, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head vehemently. “Not your fault,” she said, “This was not your fault.”

Tony nodded. “I know.. I know.”

She left, after bidding Loki and Skjold goodbye. Tony pushed himself up a little,forcing Loki to sit up. The trickster grinned and stood. “I will meet him at the door,” he said, “I sent him a little message earlier...as well as SHIELD.”

Tony cocked his head. “What did you do?”

Loki wagged his finger at Tony. “You will find out,” he said, “I will say this though.. hacking is incredibly entertaining.”

“You learned to hack.... I am so proud,” Tony sniffed.

Loki rolled his eyes and walked to the door. Stepping out, he found that the good Captain was already on the floor. “Loki, are you all right, why are you one the medical floor?” Steve asked, “and what was the point of sending me my shirt, ruined?”

Loki shrugged. “I am fine,” he said, smiling, mask fully in place, “However, what did I tell you if I found out that you were involved in Tony’s disappearance?”

Steve stepped back and held up his hands. “I am not involved, I promise,” he said, “I have no idea where he is.”

Loki’s smile widened, showing his teeth, the mask starting to crack. “Really?” he asked, voice still pleasant, “You may want to rethink your answer, considering you are trying to lie... to the god of lies.”

“Look, Loki, I promise...”

The mask vanished and green eyes turned blood red. “You promise that you had nothing to do with the original kidnapping...that you didn’t know?” the god forced out, “Do you know where he is now.. did you happen to lose the one man that is keeping me from tearing you apart?”

Steve looked away. Loki growled and stepped forward. “He was your friend,” he said softly, “He trusted you and this is how you repay him... by assisting in his kidnapping .. for what.. me.. I am not worth losing a friendship over, am I?”  
The soldier looked back at Loki and sighed. “Yes, all right, I knew about the kidnapping.. after the fact,” he said, “Tony knew what SHIELD wanted, but he refused... they offered to pay him, to even allow Tony to stop all interactions with them.. if he would just let them have you...he refused and this is what happened...now, he is gone from the base and no one knows what happened to him.”

Loki’s face paled and his hands shook. “So, he is truly missing now?” he whispered brokenly.

Steve nodded and leaned in to touch Loki’s arm. “For what it is worth, I am sorry.”

The hand that grabbed Steve’s arm was bright blue, lined with intricate designs and deathly cold. “Oh, I know,” Loki hissed, “What’s funny is that you think me a fool, that because Tony... ‘owns’ me, that I have lost my ability to scheme, to harm... to trick.. but guess what, little soldier...I fear I have tricked you.”

Steve struggled to pull away from Loki, his arm beginning to go numb. “You see, Tony is here... he was found and brought here by a man that he considers a friend,” the god continued, “So, yes, I know that you had something to do with it.. I also know why ...what I want to know is who helped you, because they have hurt Tony severely enough that he is on bed rest.”

“He .. he is here?”

Loki smirked. “Oh yes,” he said, slowly, “He is here... do you wish to see him?”

“Yes, take me in.. I can’t believe that he is here, he was in SHIELD custody for a reason.”

Stepping back, Loki’s hand turned pale again. “Really?” he asked, “Because I am sure that they held him without cause and that they tortured him... so, Captain.. which is it?”

“Just let me see him.”

Loki sneered at him. “You are not to go close enough to touch him or I will have Skjold forcibly remove you,” he said.

Steve nodded and followed the god. Tony sat up and glared at Steve. “Well, glad to see that you care enough to tell Loki that you knew where I was,” he said, “Though, you missed the mark by about..five fucking months.”

Tony took a deep breath. “You know how much he means to me.. and what exactly I mean to him.. we talked about this,” he said, “I am not sure why the hell you would betray me like this.. I thought we had become friends.”

Steve looked down. “Tony, I was worried, I still am,” he said, “Loki... by his own admissions, is not trustworthy, yet here you are, letting him sleep in your  home....not just that, but in your bed... Fury made a some good points as to why we needed to do these tests....”

Loki looked at Tony. “What tests?”

Tony waved his hand at his lover and frowned. “Fury wanted to experiment on you,” he said, “Something about knowing how Asgardians tick.”

“But, I am not an Aesir,” Loki said.

Steve blinked at Loki. “You’re not?”

“No, dumbass,” Loki snapped, “I am quite sure that Thor told you I was adopted.”

“Then what are you?”

“None of your damn business,” the demi god snarled, shooting forward and grabbing the soldier by the neck. 

Skjold moved as fast as the prince did and took Loki’s arm gently in his hand. “This is not the time,” he said, “You need to be here for your Anthony, right?”

Loki nodded and released the man. “Get out,” he said softly, “Get out before I do something you regret...Clint isn’t here to prevent it right now."

Steve nodded and rubbed his neck. Tony pointed to the door. “Go and don’t come back until you are ready to apologize to Loki,” he said, “Oh and tell your master that I am no longer working as a consultant.. or anything else.. for SHIELD.”

The soldier sighed. “He won’t be happy, you know,” he said.

“Don’t give a flying fuck,” Tony said, “He betrayed my trust.. much like you did..only, I gave you more of my trust.”  
“Tony, I’m sorry.. I just..”

“Save it,” Tony cut in, “Just leave, until you realize how fucking wrong you are.”  
Skjold released Loki and moved towards Steve. “You are upsetting the Prince, so I would ask you to leave now,” he said softly.

Without another word, the soldier left and Loki visibly relaxed. He hurried back over to Tony and curled up next to him again. He needed to touch the man, hear his breath and feel his heart beat. “You are going to be attached to me for a while, huh?” Tony asked, running his hand gently through Loki’s hair.

“No,” Loki protested weakly.

Skjold shook his head. “My Prince, let me speak to your suitor alone, please,” he said.

Loki looked up. “Skjold, there is no need!” he protested, “Mother and father approve of him.”

Skjold nodded. “I know that, but, go, Loki,” he said, “The Queen may be worried.”

Loki looked at Tony, who nodded. “Go on, Lo’lo,” he said, “Tell Phil that Steve has left and then see if Thunder boy has gotten your daddy to change the bond back, ok?”

The demi god pouted, but nodded and left. As the door closed, Loki whispered a few words and hurried away. Tony looked up at Skjold and fought to hold the laughter in. “Umm, yeah, you ticked Loki off,” he said, chuckling, “Your skin is pink.”

Skjold shook his head. “This is not the worst he has done to me,” he said, sighing.

“I can just imagine,” Tony said, trying to get comfortable, “So, big guy, you want to talk about my intentions with Loki?”

“To the point, admirable,” Skjold said, “Yes, I want to know your intentions with the Prince.”

Tony sighed. “I want him happy, healthy and with  me,” he said, “However, I worry what is going to happen as I get older, I worry for him.. I am wondering if I am being selfish.”

The warrior’s face softened and he smiled. “I have a secret to tell you, Tony Stark of Midgard,” he said, “Loki does not know this, but, I believe that you are the one I have been looking for.”


	3. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh, ooh -  
> If there's a God or any kind of justice under the sky  
> If there's a point, if there's a reason to live or die  
> If there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to ask  
> Show yourself - destroy our fears - release your mask  
> Oh yes we'll keep on trying" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter..sorry this one took longer.  
> I just got a new tattoo and we are in the process of moving from Hawaii to Texas. I am at a hotel now. Booooo  
> I have two one shots that go in the 'verse started and both are half done. I will attempt to get those up within the next week.. we will see with the hotel situation and all that.

Phil met Loki at the elevator into the penthouse. “Is someone with Stark?” he asked.

The demi god nodded. “Skjold is,” he said, “He wished to speak with Tony... threaten him probably.”

“I see, well, his room is ready and we noticed that Captain Rogers has left.”

“He knew,” Loki said angrily, “He knew where Tony was, the entire time... I knew he was lying and I couldn’t prove it.”  
Phil sighed. “I had hoped that Steve was not the kind to blindly follow orders, but, he was brought up in a different time than the rest of us,” he said, “I know that it does not excuse what he did, but it explains some of it.”

“I know, but, Tony trusted him,” Pepper cut in, “Tony doesn’t give his trust easily and now I wonder what is going to happen.”

Jane hugged Pepper and smiled. “We just be there for him,” she said, “Show him that he can trust us, even if others turn against him.”

Loki looked down. “This is all my fault, you know,” he said, “They would never have done this to him if he had not agreed to the bond or being my keeper.”

Thor stared at Loki. “Brother, this is not your fault,” he said, “He and father agreed to this and so did this country’s government... SHIELD and Fury are to blame.”

Loki nodded. “He doesn’t look so good,” he said in a small voice, “His doctor said there was something wrong with his back.”  
“I know, I am not quite sure why they had taken to beating him, but, at least that is all that they did,” Phil said, “My theory is that they wanted him dependent on SHIELD and you... meaning that they would have access to you whenever they want.”

Thor put an arm around Loki and hugged him close. “Little brother, I know things are strained between us and I know I have done you wrong,” he said, “But, I will do anything you need me to do, to try and help.”

The Trickster leaned on his brother and nodded. “I appreciate it Thor,” he whispered, “Tony needs some rest, in his own bed.... is his room ready?”

“Almost, but we go ahead and bring him up here,” Phil said, “I am sure the Skjold will do that for you.”

 

 

Tony looked at Skjold, confused. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“There is a reason the Queen and I chose you, a reason that we felt it would be good for Loki to be bound to you.. but first.”

The warrior sat down and sighed. “I am not everything Loki thinks I am,” he said, “I was mortal once, shortly before Loki arrived in Asgard....his magic called out to me, and so I was brought to Asgard and tested.”

He thought for a moment. “I was not the only one there, but, The All Father was a bit upset that a mortal had been chosen,so, I had to prove that I was the one Loki called to.”

Tony frowned. “So, you mean that you are a human that was basically given to Loki?” he asked.

Skjold shook his head. “No, my friend, I had a choice and when I saw him, I made that choice,” he said, “Normally, once they reach the age of reason, the bond slowly dies... not a painful thing, but he shouldn’t have needed me as much.. but he did.”

“So, he was the odd one out?” Tony asked.

“Very much so,” Skjold confirmed, “For a while, the All Father was concerned, but, my presence kept Loki from falling too much into his own mind.”

“So, going to ask a asshole question... where the hell were you when he went crazy?”

Skjold looked down. “Because of who he is, the All Father felt that it would be best to try and slowly sever the bond manually, which meant keeping me away for lengthening periods of time.. however, the Queen began to notice a change in him, but when I returned, the damage had already been done,” he explained, “He is an incredibly powerful magic user, rivaling the All Father himself and since his comes more naturally to him than to the All Father, he needs the grounding.”

Tony was silent, clearly thinking on what was said. “So, basically, you keep him from going crazier?”

“Simply put, yes.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

Skjold looked away and sighed. “I want you to take my place,” he said, “I want to petition to the All Father that you retain my abilities and longevity, to take care of the Prince.”

Tony frowned. “How long do I have to think on it?”

Skjold cocked his head. “Until the All Father’s next visit to Loki,” he said, “Which should be soon since you are wanting the bond fixed.”

“Why are you bringing to this me now?”

“Loki told the All Father he wished to stay here with you, to grow old with you.”

Tony looked startled. “Really?” he asked quietly, “I never asked that of him.”

“We know, it was his own idea.”

“Well, that makes up my mind for me,” he said, “However, give me enough time like this to make life hard for SHIELD and so that I can get any information I need from you.”

Skjold nodded. “This will be a surprise to Loki,” he said, “He is certain of letting himself die with you and he feels that it is the only way you are certain of accepting him.” 

After a moment’s pause, Skjold eyed Tony. “There is the little matter that if you can prove yourself worthy,” he said, “And there will be .. ground rules to how you can treat the prince.”

“Is this is going to be a big brother talk?” Tony asked, “And what exactly am I supposed to do laid up in bed?”

“Yes and I am sure that I can think of quite a few things,” Skjold said, “I want to know that you are serious about Loki.”

Tony nodded. “I have put everything I have on the line for him,” he said, “and it’s worth it.”

Skjold seemed satisfied with the answer. “You hurt him, Tony Stark and I will make your life miserable,” he warned, “Loki is far more than what he lets one see.”

“I know,” Tony said, “But, you said the Queen has something to do with choosing me... why?”

“Because the Queen can see into the future... while she will never tell what she sees, she can give hints.”

The warrior looked at the door. “I am sure that Loki is thinking I am hurting you,” he said, smiling, “Let us get you to your chambers.”

“Thanks big guy,” Tony said, “Hey, other than studying, what is Loki’s favorite thing to do?”

Skjold lifted the mortal man. “He enjoys many things intellectual,” he answered, “And from what he has told me about you, you have many things in common, perhaps something you think you would like.. he does like solitude though.”

Tony nodded. “Well, when I am back on my feet, I think I will take him to one of my private islands,” he said, “I promised him a week in bed.....uuhhh, forget I said that.”

Skjold laughed. “Loki is not a fragile maid,” he said, “I protect him, but I am sure that having relations with his lover is perfectly normal.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Tony said.

 

Loki was waiting for them at the door to the bedroom. He looked worried and relieved when he saw his lover. “Did Skjold hurt you?” he asked.

Tony shook his head. “Of course not, Lo’lo,” he said, “We just had a little heart to heart... no issues, promise.”

The Trickster looked relieved and smiled. “His room is ready,” he said, “Come on in.”

The entire room had been cleaned and aired out. Tony could tell that nothing had been opened the entire time he was gone. Skjold set the mortal on the bed and smiled. “I will leave you to Loki.”

After staring at the mischief maker for a moment, he turned to leave. Stopping just at the door, he turned slightly. “Loki, if you would be so kind as to change my skin back.”

Loki glared at the other man and waved his hand. Laughing, the warrior left, shutting the door behind him. “C’mere, Loki,” Tony said, holding an arm out.

Loki found himself on the bed and curled into Tony’s side in no time. He sighed in relief when he felt Tony’s arm around him. “So, we have to tell the world I am back somehow,” Tony said softly, running a hand through Loki’s hair, “How would you want to do this?”

“Press conference,” Loki answered, “Pepper and I...I don’t want you out until you are healed.”

Tony nodded. “When did you want to do this?”

“Tomorrow morning, I will have Pepper get it going.”

Loki looked up at Tony. “Do you wish to be involved in it?” he asked.

“No, not at this point,” the genius said, “I want you and Pep to make SHIELD look as shitty as possible...use that ability to bullshit.”

Loki nodded. “Very well, I will speak with Pepper when you fall asleep,” he said, “Oh and there are cheeseburgers on the way... how do you stand to eat those things?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh, you love me!” he exclaimed, “I am starving and what do you mean, how do I stand to eat them.. they are delicious!”

Loki rolled his eyes and laid a hand on Tony’s chest. “You are an odd mortal.”

“You are an odd god,” Tony countered.

“So childish,” he muttered.

Tony ran his hand along Loki’s back, frowning. “Did you eat... at all.. while I was gone?”  
Loki stiffened and nodded. He could feel Tony’s hand run farther down his back. “Not enough,” Tony said, “You are almost as thin as you were when you first got here.”

“I ... I tried to eat,” the god protested, “I just.. it just wouldn’t stay down.”

“I see, did Charlie come and visit?” 

Loki nodded emphatically. “Pepper called him quite often,” he said, “I did not resist seeing him.”

Tony smiled. “Come on and take a nap with me,” he said, “Pepper will let us know when the food gets here and I just want to hold you right now.”

Loki closed his eyes and, for the first time in months, slept soundly.

 

 

Tony lay awake, his hand running through Loki’s hair. He was pretty impressed with how well Loki held it together while he was missing, but he could tell that it put a great strain on the demi god. Hell, it put a great strain on him. When had he gone from only worrying about himself, to worrying about everyone else? Oh, when he realized he loved Loki. 

He couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. He was hungry, in pain and just wanted to keep watching Loki. Oh and he wanted a bath. “JARVIS, can you call Pepper in here?” he asked, “I really need a shower.”

“Certainly sir.”

Pepper came hurrying in shortly after, her steps muffled by bare feet. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I am hungry and want a shower,” Tony said, “However, my boyfriend here seems to be exhausted.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “That’s because he is,” she said, “He worked himself sick a few times and could barely sleep.. I swear, it was like having you here... Skjold slipped him something a few times though.. I have to give him credit, he held everything else together pretty well.”

Tony sighed. “Right, so, shower and cheeseburgers?”

“They are on their way and I will get your shower ready.”

“Yeah, but what about my lovely lover here?”

“How long has he been asleep?”

“Maybe twenty minutes.”

Pepper sighed and looked at the clock. “Wake him up and tell him that you need a shower,” she said, “You are also going to need help.”

Tony frowned. “He looks like shit, Pep,” he said, “What happened?”

She shrugged. “He just couldn’t sleep without you,” she said, “and he did eat, because Clint told him too.”

“All right, so sleeping pill after the shower,” Tony said, “Let me know when Odin gets here, so I can get this bond back... I feel kind of off without it.”  
Pepper looked at him oddly. “Tony, I wonder if the bond is not really connected through the bracelet... maybe you are actually bonded to him and the fact that another person also has a bond with him is messing you up.”

Tony shrugged. “Could be,” he said, “I am not wise in the ways of magic.. only science.”

Looking down at the god, he sighed. “All right, well, Pep, let me know when the yummy delicious cheeseburgers are here,” he said, before touching Loki’s face gently.

“Hey, Loki,” he said, “Can you get up for a few?”

Bleary green eyes looked up. “What?” he mumbled, before waking more, “Tony?”  
“Yeah, I’m here,” Tony said, “You wanna help me with a shower...‘cuz I am pretty sure Pep doesn’t want to see my nifty man stuff.”

Loki sat up slowly and smiled. “All right,” he said, “You would want a shower?”  
“Or a bath,” Tony said, “You want to sit in there with me?”  
Loki nodded. “Is it safe?” he asked.  
Tony shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care,” he said, “Pep will pay attention and call the docs if I need it.”

“Very well, however, you must be as still as possible and let me take care of you, all right?”

“Yes, my Lo’lo.”

Pepper giggled. “Well, get to it,” she said, “I will go and wait for your food, Loki do you need help getting him into the tub?”

Loki shook his head. “I shouldn’t,” he said, “He is a short thing.”

Tony looked scandalized. “You weren’t complaining that night.”

Loki blushed and Pepper rolled her eyes. “Pervert,” she said, and left.

“If you weren’t injured, I would smack you,” Loki mumbled.

Tony laughed. The laugh degenerated into a fit of coughing. Loki sat up and pulled Tony into a sitting position and rubbed his back. “Tony?”

“I’m fine,” the human rasped, “Doc said I may have a bit of a cold..maybe the flu... should be fine though.”

Loki frowned. “JARVIS, when we are done with the bath, send one of Tony’s doctors up, please.”

“I can do that, Loki,” JARVIS said, “I have one on call as we speak.”

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled.

“Mr. Stark, you left Loki in charge and your health directly affects his,” JARVIS said, “To keep him healthy, you must be as well.”

“Traitor.”

Loki smirked. “I think he likes me better.”

He lifted Tony and carried him to the bathroom. It was harder than it should have been, but both were not in the best of shape. “You should have had Thor come up and help,” Tony said.

“It will be fine,” Loki said, “You are here and we can work together.”

Tony laughed. “All right, all right,” he said, “let’s get in that lovely looking tub.”

Loki helped Tony strip and placed him in the tub. Nervously, the demi god stripped himself and climbed in. Tony eyed him and shook his head. “Nothing for me to grab onto anymore,” he said, leering at his lover, “Are you going to be able to eat now that I am back?”

Loki nodded. “I should,” he said, “I think I was nervous and I wanted you back.”

Pulling Loki into his arms, Tony smiled. “You love me,” he said.

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Good, because I love you too,” the genius said, “I had a lot of time to think.. nothing much else to do... I don’t want to give you up, so, I was thinking you could stay with me, after your punishment is up.”

“I told you I wanted you to own me,” Loki said quietly and tense, “did you not think me serious?”

Tony chuckled. “At the time, I assumed, as I am sure you did, that it was your father’s magic,” he said, “however, since we both still feel this way, after the magic going to Clint, I’m taking you seriously now.”

The god relaxed and smiled. “Very well,” he said, “We must wash, so that the healer can look at you and then you can eat.”

“You’re going to eat too, Reindeer Games.”

Loki huffed. “I will if I wish.”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, you are going to eat.”

Loki glared and then nodded. “Very well.”

Tony smirked.

 

 

“Mr. Odinson, Loki is requesting your assistance in the bedroom,” JARVIS said, “There is a doctor also waiting to go in.”

Thor got up and hurried to the room, followed by Pepper. The doctor was waiting at the door. “They asked for Mr. Odinson to enter first,” he said.

Pepper looked at Thor. “He may need help getting Tony back into bed,” she said, “Loki lost way to much weight.”

Thor nodded and walked into the room. “Brother?” he called.

“In the bathing room,” Loki called back, “I cannot get Anthony up.”

Tony snickered and earned a light slap to the head. “Deviant,” Loki grumbled.

“You love me.”

Thor entered the bathroom, a look of relief passing over his face when he saw that Tony was indeed covered, just sitting on the floor. Loki glared at his brother. “What is that look for?”

“Nothing, brother, come, I will get your Anthony to his bed.”

Loki nodded and stood slowly. He was sore from carrying Tony to the bathroom and so tired. Tony was eyeing him worriedly and sighed. “Thor, when is your dad going to be here?” he asked.

“Father will be here tomorrow,” Thor answered, lifting the man easily, “He has to report to the council on how Loki’s repayment is going.”

“According to Pepper, he has gone above and beyond.”

“Aye, he has, so the council should be pacified,” Thor said, looking back at his brother, “but, Father does not wish to make him return, unless he wants it.”

“I do not wish to return, Thor,” Loki said, “My only ally there, outside of the family, is Hogun and I get the feeling he will be remaining here as long as he can.”

Thor set Tony on the bed and nodded. “I understand,” he said, “I will leave you to listen to the doctor.”

Pepper and the doctor walked in after Thor left. While the physician fussed over Tony, Loki pulled Pepper aside. “We are going to have a press conference tomorrow,” he said, “Early as possible, we need to let the investors know that Tony is back.”

Pepper nodded. “Is he going to be there?”

“No, we are going to handle it,” Loki said, “we are to make SHIELD look as bad as possible.”

Pepper grinned. “I am sure that you can accomplish that easily.”

“Of course I can, do you mind setting it up for me?”

She shook her head. “Be ready for it,” she said, “Get some sleep and eat in the morning.”

He nodded. The doctor looked over at them. “All right, he does have the flu, as well as some spinal and hip damage,” he said, “He will have physical therapy twice a week, after he gets better.”

“How long until he is back to normal?” Pepper asked.

“If he abides by our rules, nine or ten months... give or take.”

Loki nodded. “I will ensure that he does.”

Tony pouted. “I will be good,” he said, “promise.”

Clint poked his head into the room. “Cheeseburgers,” he called, “Skjold is going to come and get Tony.”

Tony grinned. “Food and sleep.. this sounds wonderful,” he said, then grimaced in pain.

Loki found a bottle pressed into his hand. “This is to help with the pain... he gets one before he goes to sleep.”

Loki nodded and followed Skjold out. Pepper had already hopped on her phone, speaking into it rapidly. The demi god looked around at the people gathered and smiled. This felt like home.

 

Later on, Tony and Loki lay quietly, wrapped around each other. “I missed you,” Loki whispered, “I thought I would never see you again.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You should know me better than that, love,” he said, “Go to sleep.. I can’t wait to see you and Pepper in action tomorrow.”  
Loki smiled and closed his eyes. “Good night, Tony.”

 

 

“Loki.”

Rolling over, said god tried to ignore the finger poking into his side. “Psst, Loki, time to get up!”  
“Why?”

He turned and saw Pepper standing over him. “You have to get ready for the press conference,” she said, “Skjold is all ready, he just wanted me to let you sleep a little longer... Thor will wake Tony for it, so they can watch it on the TV.”

Loki crawled out of bed, away from Tony’s warmth. Shivering, he hurried through a shower and was shocked to see Pepper still standing in the room. “Come on,” she said, “You are just as slow as Tony.”

Loki flipped her off and grabbed some clothes. After ensuring that he had finished in the bathroom, she pushed him out of the room and towards the lift. “Come, we are having it downstairs,” she said.

“Do you want to discuss what we are to say?” Loki asked.

She shook her head. “No, just go with it and I will just back you up... oh and I did a quick.. poll if you will, of the country a few weeks ago, to get how they feel about you now, you are have a very high approval rating,” she said, “So, if you can tell how the media is feeling about you at that moment, I would recommend using your relationship with Tony as ammo.”

Loki nodded. “They know I was bound to him, right?”

“Yup.”

 

Skjold met them at the door and smiled. “I am here for you, my Loki.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Loki whispered.

Pepper looked around and smiled. “They are all here,” she said, “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Loki stepped up to the podium and looked around. “Anthony dislikes formal press conferences, does he not?” he said, “Sit, because it is early and Ms. Potts here has been running me ragged.”

Pepper shook her head, while the reporters laughed. Loki looked at each of them, reading their intent in the gazes they turned on him. “I am here to announce that Anthony Stark has been found,” he said, “He has been returned home and while we do not know everything yet, we do know who is responsible for at least.. his imprisonment.”

He looked back at Pepper, who nodded. Turning back to the crowd, he smiled timidly at them. “During my... invasion of this fine city, your heroes were brought together by a group known as SHIELD and while they are supposed to be secret, I cannot hold their secret any longer,” he continued, “They held Anthony... here in this city... for five months, kept him from ... from me, for five months.”

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “For a group that receives much of it’s funding from Stark, they certainly had no issue with beating him,” he said, opening his eyes, “Nick Fury and Capt Steve Rogers knew exactly where ... he... was..the entire time.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explained some of Skjold's original purpose (or I hope I explained it clearly)  
> however, if not.. fear not, Odin still has to... talk to Tony.. you know.. that big talk.. where big brother and mama are also involved. Ohh..Skjold will be there for that talk as well... ahahahahaha.. and more pranking and revenge on SHIELD.. stay tuned!


	4. I Was Born to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was born to love you  
> With every single beat of my heart  
> Yes, I was born to take care of you  
> Every single day of my life
> 
> You are the one for me  
> I am the man for you  
> You were made for me  
> You're my ecstasy  
> If I was given every opportunity"~Queen  
> I'd kill for your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and following this story. I never really expected the amount of kudos I have received for this body of work and it humbles me. All of you (kudos, bookmarks and reviews) inspire me to keep going with this one.  
> So, thank you so very much. :D
> 
> I have no idea how long this one is going to be...I keep getting more inspiration lol  
> More snippets to come as well.  
> Once again, thank you <3

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Loki took a breath and the room erupted into shouted questions. Skjold took a step forward, his hand touching Loki’s arm. Pepper moved to quiet everyone. “Save your questions until he is done speaking,” she said, loudly.

They quieted and Loki nodded at Pepper in thanks. “SHIELD placed your city in danger by holding Iron Man prisoner, by trying to turn the Avengers against each other..,” he continued, “All because the council did not approve of the way the government was handling.. me.”

He paused. “I will take questions now.. as long as no one is yelling over the other,” he said, “Skjold here will make me leave if you yell.. he is such a killjoy.”

Skjold snorted and stepped back. One reporter raised her hand. Loki nodded at her. “What is your relationship with Mr. Stark?” she asked.

Loki cocked his head. “What does that have to do with the fact he was kidnapped?” he asked lightly.

“Perhaps your relationship had something to do with it.”

Loki nodded. “True, but, the nature of our relationship is still none of your concern,” he said, “Next.”

“How do you know it was SHIELD?”

“One of the agents found Tony in the base,” Loki stated, “Captain Rogers also confirmed it when he realized Mr. Stark had escaped.”

“What condition is Mr. Stark in at this moment?”

Loki drew in a breath. “He is well, all considering, however, there is a chance he will never fly the Iron Man armor again,” he said, “He was physically harmed, chained down and is also ill..minor, I am assured by his physician.”

“Why won’t he be able to fly his armor?”

Loki looked at Pepper a bit helplessly. Pepper stepped up and smiled at the crowd. “Mr. Stark here is correct in that Anthony is injured severely,” she said, “He has spinal and hip injuries and at this time, we are unsure of the extent... only that long time therapy is needed.”

One woman in the back raised her hand. “Is he available for comment?” she asked.

“Not at this time,” Pepper said, “Nor is he available for anything else, Amber.”

She pouted at Pepper. “I am certain he wouldn’t mind a visit.. after all, he does need some companionship.”

Loki glared at her and then looked up at Skjold. Pepper sighed. “Anthony Stark is now in a committed relationship,” she said, “and I think we are done now.”

Loki nodded to the press and stood. “Thank you for your time,” he said and walked away.

Once they were in the lift, Pepper pulled her phone out and pulled up a local station. “Let’s see how well your silver tongue worked, Mr. Stark,” she said, grinning.  


_“Acting Owner of Stark Industries called for a press conference early this morning, stating that billionaire, Anthony Stark, was found yesterday and is now home,” one journalist announced, “It was also made clear who stole the genius away and why... SHIELD director, Nick Fury, will not answer calls... and our own Captain America, is no where to be found._ _ We will have the full story for you at seven." _

 

Loki grinned and leaned on Skjold. “Do you think this will please Tony?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Pepper said.

“Mr. Odinson wishes to let you know that the All Father is here.”

Loki tensed and then looked at Skjold, who nodded. “It is just to take the bond off of Clint,” the warrior said, “Which I am sure that he and Hogun will be relieved about.”

Pepper giggled and Loki pouted. “I will be happy to be back in Tony’s control,” he said, softly.

Pepper smiled. “I know, you and Tony are made for each other,” she said, “He started taking better care of himself, since he had to be able to take care of you.”

Loki smiled. “I am glad to have had such an effect on him.”  
Skjold kissed the top of Loki’s head. “Come, I am sure your father wishes to see you,” he said, “He will be proud to see how well you have held it together.”

Loki nodded and allowed Skjold to lead him out. Tony was sitting on the couch with a massive grin on his face. Odin met Loki at the doorway. “My son,” he said, softly, “You have made me so proud... ask anything of me.”

Loki thought for a moment. “Heal Tony,” he said, “I do not wish for him to remain in pain for too long.”  
Odin nodded. Skjold stepped forward. “Your Majesty, I wish to speak to you about....” he trailed off.

Odin looked at the warrior. “Very well, we will speak with Anthony as well.”

Loki gave them a nervous look. “Why?”

Skjold hugged Loki close. “Do not worry about it, my Loki,” he said, “Go and rest, you have done well.”  
“Hey, Lo’lo, there you are!” Tony shouted from the couch, “You did awesome babe.”

Loki hurried over to him and smiled. “I did?” he asked.

“Oh yes, media is eating up the poor reformed Loki losing his boyfriend,” Tony said, “Evil government type agency... kidnapping beloved hero... yeah, you did great love.”  
Skjold stepped up. “Loki..”

“Yes, yes, very well,” the god pouted, “Anthony, Father and Skjold wish to speak with you.”

Tony nodded. “Hey, big guy, if you don’t mind helping me,” he said, “We can go to my room.”

Skjold lifted Tony and walked away, followed by Odin. Loki watched them go, feeling apprehensive. He wasn’t sure why though. Frigga and Thor sat on either side of him. “I am proud of you, my son,” Frigga said.

Thor smiled. He hugged Loki tightly. “Everything is going to be all right,” he said, “Father approves of your Anthony Stark.”

The thunder god was quiet for a moment and Loki was worried that he would be hugging him again. “Loki, you do not know the guilt I feel for hurting you like I did,” he said, quietly, “However, my feelings about this do not matter, since I am the one who hurt you..”

Loki held up a hand. “Stop, Thor,” he said, “It is in the past... it no longer matters and I would just like to forget about it.”

Thor looked hurt at that. “Why?”

Loki stared at him. “Because it was a mix of some of the best times of my life... but the worst times overshadowed it,” he said, “I just want to be your brother.. I don’t want to remember the lies.. the pain... Tony takes that away, I don’t want you reminding me of it.”

Thor nodded sadly. Frigga hugged Loki to her. “You are doing well, you are strong,” she whispered, “You are Loki Odinson and always will be.”

Loki nodded. “I know, thank you.”

 

 

Tony sat comfortably on the bed, looking up at the two Aesir. Skjold sat down as well. “Your Majesty,” he said, “I would like to petition for Anthony Stark to take my position as the Prince Loki’s formal guard and bonded.”

Odin nodded. “I thought this would happen, especially after Loki told me he would die with Anthony here.”

He glanced at the mortal. “I see that my wife was correct,” he continued, “So, I see no reason for this not to be done... however, Loki will notice immediately... and due to how strong their bond is now.. Anthony, you may have more power over him after I initiate the bond, than before.”

Tony nodded. “Are you asking if you can trust me with that?” he asked.

Odin raised an eyebrow. “Of course, he is my youngest.. I care for him.”

Tony smiled. “You can trust me,” he said, “I know what he wants.. I would never abuse his trust.. or him.”

Odin stared at him for a moment. It was like he was sizing Tony up, seeing into his soul and it was an uncomfortable feeling. Finally, Odin smiled. “I think that you will be an excellent addition to our family,” he said, “Do you wish to do it now, considering Loki asked for me to heal you?”

Tony thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, let’s get this done,” he said, “I can still sense him, which is weird for me... literally, but it is getting weaker... I don’t want to have to start that over.”

“I agree with you,” Odin said, “Have the little archer come in here, with Hogun, so we can have this done.”

“I will alert them sir.”

Odin looked around and Tony grinned. “Thanks JARVIS,” he said, “Make sure my Loki stays out.”

“As you wish.”

Hogun and Clint walked in shortly after. Hogun bowed to Odin. “You asked for us, sire?”

“Of course, we need to remove the actually bond from your archer,” Odin said, “I am certain that you want him to yourself, aye, Hogun?”

Hogun nodded. “However, Clint has been most honorable in his dealings with the Prince,” he said, “Please do not think that this has been a burden.”

The All Father smiled. “Of that, I doubt, I know Loki is a handful.”  
Clint shook his head. “No, it wasn’t a burden, I promise,” he said, “It kind of gave Loki and I a chance to clear the air some more.”

Tony looked ecstatic. “Ohh, I missed all the sibling bonding... sad face,” he said.

After shooting Tony the bird, Clint looked back at Hogun. “All right, I’m ready.”

Odin smiled. “I am going to remove to actual power of the bracelet,” he said, “I just need to make sure that it does not remain bound to you, Clint.”

Clint nodded. “All right, get this mojo off of me, please,” he said.

“As you wish,” Odin said, “Anthony, there is one more thing you will need to do.”

He spoke as he wove the runes to remove the bond from Clint. Tony looked at the older man. “What would that be?”

“You must come to Asgard and prove your bonding to Loki,” he said, finishing the spell, “Your relationship with Loki is different than the one he has with Skjold...I know what he wishes to be to you.. I know you are needed to help keep him in control, but it needs to be seen in front of the court.”

Tony cocked his head. “Overt display... minor display... humiliate him, what?” he asked, “Because I would rather avoid humiliating him... not cool in public.”  
“I know and I agree,” Odin said, “However, I will leave how much of a display you give after speaking with them.”

“All right.. well, let’s get this over with,” Tony said, “I need to scheme more about how to take SHIELD out.”

“Very well, however, expect Loki’s mother to ... talk to you.”

Tony gulped. “Damnit.”

Skjold laughed.

 

 

Loki sat up and looked around. “Father removed the bond from Clint,” he said, “But, it has not gone back to Tony... what is going on in there?”

Thor smiled. “Worry not, brother,” he said, “I am certain that he will.. he knows you care for Friend Stark.”  
“Loki, Captain Rogers is on the line.”

Frigga and Thor looked at each other. “Do you wish to deal with him on your own?” Frigga asked.

Loki shook his head. “Pepper, would you mind staying with me, just to act as a restraint?” he asked, “I feel the need to turn him inside out.”

She nodded. “Come, we will take this in the office.”

He stood and followed her to the office. “This is Loki.”

“Loki, what the hell was that press conference for?” Steve asked frantically, “Are you trying to get all of us in trouble?”

“All of us?” Loki snapped, “How in the Nine Realms would that get all of us in trouble... I had nothing to do with the fact that you knew where the hell Tony was and you acted like you didn’t.”

“He is an Avenger, this could be twisted.”

“The only twisting that will happen is if Fury decides to speak,” Loki said, “Where are you, by the way?”

“On my way to the Tower,” he said, “We need to get this taken care of .. quietly, Director Fury is on his way as well.”

Pepper stared at Loki. “He is going to come with a swarm of Agents,” she whispered, “We need to get Phil out of here, just in case.”

Loki nodded. “Very well, however, just you and Fury are allowed into the Tower,” he said, “If anyone else comes up with you, you had better hope that Tony keeps me from turning you all inside out...literally.”

“Fine.”  
The line disconnected and Loki glared at the ceiling. “How rude,” he grumbled and then stopped.

He felt the bond ... a bond... oh, by Odin. Pepper laid a hand on his arm and he realized he was shaking. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

He looked at her, his eyes wide. “The bond... it is not like the one that we had originally, it was mainly one sided,” he said, “This... this one is similar to the one I have with Skjold... only...”

He took off running before he could finish and towards the bedroom he shared with Tony. The door was opening and he collided with Tony. “Anthony?” he gasped.

“Hey Lo’lo,” Tony said, grinning cockily, “What’s up?”

“What.. what happened?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki. “Skjold and I came to an understanding,” he said, “and I decided I wasn’t willing to let you go... or risk the possibility of you being alone again.”

The demi god nodded dazedly. Odin and Skjold watched him carefully. “Are you all right, Loki?” Odin asked.

“This is not what I was expecting.. but I am happy, Father.” 

Skjold placed a kiss on Loki’s forehead. “You will always be my little prince,” he said softly, “I expect you to tell me if he mistreats you at anytime.”

Loki nodded “I will... thank you.”

Tony glanced at the bigger man and held Loki a little closer. “Hey, hands off!” he said jokingly.

“Tony, Captain Rogers and Director Fury are on their way,” Loki said, “I did not expect this, so I told them to come.”

Tony smiled at Loki. “You can handle them,” he said, “But, I will be in the room, ok?”

“You are... you are like us now, aren’t you?”

“Somewhat.. I am a god in my own right on Midgard anyway.”

Loki smiled. “Show me how much of one tonight?” he whispered.

“Oh, you bet,” Tony hissed, “Now, before you get me to the point I won’t be able to go without groping you, we had better get out there to meet our friends, right?”

Odin cleared his throat. Both men looked at him, one nervous, the other still grinning. “While I appreciate how much you love my son, Mr. Stark, I would prefer not to hear about it,” he said, smiling.

Tony laughed. “Sure, sure.”

Skjold looked at Odin. “My king, we must go to Asgard and prepare for Anthony’s introduction into the court.”

Odin nodded. “Loki, we must return to Asgard,” he said, “When your Anthony is ready to join us permanently there, you will be able to... but, within the month, he must be presented to the Council.”

Loki’s face turned dark and he nodded. “To ensure that he still holds control over me when I return?” he asked bitterly.

Tony was worried about the sudden change in his lover’s demeanor. “Loki?”

The Trickster was immediately contrite. “Oh, Tony, I didn’t mean anything against you,” he said hurriedly, “I just wish it didn’t take this much of a provision for them to trust me walking around my own home again.”

Tony smiled. “Ohh, Lo’lo,” he said, “We are going to cause such havoc, no worries.  
Odin facepalmed. “What have I done?” he mumbled and followed Skjold.

 

Frigga met them halfway. “Are we ready?” she asked.

Odin nodded. “You may question Anthony when he comes to Asgard to be presented to the court,” he said, “We must away now.”

Giving her husband a look, she hugged Loki and then Tony. “You have given me hope, please do not make me regret it.”

Tony smiled. “I won’t.”

Thor stood and smiled sadly at Tony. “You are a good man, Anthony Stark,” he said, “I will be going with Mother and Father... Lady Jane will be presented to the court on the morrow.”

Loki smiled. “That is wonderful,” he said, “I will be happy to have her as a sister.”

Thor looked relieved. “Thank you, brother.”

A few more goodbyes then the royal family (minus one) and Skjold vanished to Asgard. Loki looked at Hogun and Clint. “The Director and Captain are on their way up,” he said, “Is there a way you could check and see if they were followed or if they have anyone ahead of them?”

Clint nodded. “I will call Nat and have her help us.”

Hogun bowed to Loki and led Clint out, who was already on his phone. Tony stared at them. “They are fucking, aren’t they?” he asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and Pepper laughed. “Focus, Tony,” she said.

“Yeah, Pep, can you go and let the goon squad in?” Tony asked, “Meet them downstairs.. I need to talk to Loki before they come up.”  
She nodded and hurried to the lift. “JARVIS, let me know when they enter the lift.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Tony waited until the lift closed before turning Loki to face him. “Kneel, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Loki shuddered and did as Tony said. Cradling Loki’s face with his hands, Tony ran his thumbs over high cheekbones. “In a month, we will be put before your court...to see if you have repented... we know you have,” he whispered, “However, they are going to want proof of our bond .. I am not an exhibitionist nor do I want to humiliate you,” he said, never stopping the movement of his thumbs, “Do you know what will be asked?”

Loki shook his head. Licking his lips, he lifted a hand to touch one of Tony’s. “They will want to make sure I am humiliated,” he said, “I do not mind if it is you.”

“I kind of figured,” Tony said, “I will set the limits of what happens though, like I said, I am not an exhibitionist, so know that anything that we do alone.. stays that way.”

He moved his left hand back behind Loki’s head. He pulled up a little on silky black hair and when Loki began to rise up, Tony captured his lips in a possessive kiss. “You are mine,” Tony growled against his lover’s mouth, “No one else will touch you or look at you in anyway that can be considered illicit.”

Loki moaned and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. “Can we skip speaking to the Captain and Director?” he asked breathlessly.

Tony shook his head, kissing Loki again. “Let’s get this part over with and we can have the night together, hmm?”

Loki nodded. He settled back and continued to look up at Tony. “You look so pretty down there,” Tony whispered, “I am finding it hard to actually ignore the fact I want to exactly what you said.”

He held out his hand and pulled Loki up. Loki leaned on him, kissing him again. “Sir, Ms Potts is on her way up with Director Fury and Captain Rogers.”

Tony grinned. “Record the entire conversation, Jarv,” he said, leading Loki to the couch, “I want to be able to relive everything.”

He sat down and pulled Loki in close to him. “One more thing.. you kneel to no one but me,” he whispered in Loki’s ear, lips brushing against sensitive skin, “Well, other than your father at the appropriate times.”

“As you wish.”

Tony grinned at the trembling in Loki’s voice. He would have commented on it, but the lift’s door slid opened and Pepper walked  in, followed by the Captain and Director. Tony looked up at them, his face blank. “Nice to see you both,” he said, “Well, not really... what the hell do you want?”

Loki looked at Tony, his tone alarming the god. Fury glared at Tony. “You need to keep this from getting worse,” he said, “There was no reason for SHIELD to be brought into it.”

“Really now?” Tony asked, “I am sitting here, damaged and possibly unable to fly my armor and you say there is no reason for SHIELD to be brought into it.”

Steve looked worried. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, I was beat hard enough in the back that the spine was damaged, my legs were broken and so were a few ribs.. near the arc reactor,” Tony snapped, “So, you tell me.”

Fury actually had the audacity to look upset. “This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said.

Loki glared. “Well it did,” he said, “I am not sure what you were trying to prove, other than you cannot be trusted, but you really fucked up.”

Tony shuddered beside Loki and leaned over. “I love it when you use Midgardian dirty words,” he said lowly, “I am going to have you cuss me out later.”

Loki cast him a weird look. “Deviant,” he said.

Steve looked at Tony. “We just needed you to see that he isn’t in control.”

“Yet, he did nothing while I was under your tender loving care, did he?”

Fury glared. “Look, let’s make this all go away and just hand Loki over to us for a month,” he said, “We just need to know how Asgardians work.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am only half Aesir,” he said, “Remember Thor saying I was adopted.. I am sure Tony has gone over this with the Captain before.”

Fury shrugged. “Means little to me,” he said, “The council had spoken with the US government about us taking you... but, Thor intervened.”

“Because my mother asked for a voice in this decision,” Loki said, “Father rarely says no to her.”

Tony waved his hand at them. “Look, we can make this all go away, on one condition.”

Steve looked at Tony. “What would that be?”

“Neither of you come near my Tower, my friends, my lover... ever again.”

“I can’t do that,” Fury said, “I have my orders.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, then there is nothing more to talk about,” he said, “You can remove yourselves from my home and business, please.”

“Tony, come on, we can work this out.”

Pepper stepped forward. “He is still very ill,” she said, “I need you to leave.”

Loki stood suddenly. “Wait, who did you have take Tony?” he asked, “We asked Heimdall to look for him, but he stated there was a magic preventing him from seeing Tony... I am the only one with the power to hide from the All Seer, so... who did you have that knows my magic?”

Steve glanced at the other man. Tony knew that look. It meant the capsicle was about to lie. “Don’t even,” Tony said, “Either tell him the truth or get the fuck out.”

Steve took a deep breath. “I personally do not know their names, only that they know Loki.”

Fury glared at Steve. “Enough,” he snapped, “Stark, clean this up...”

He was cut off by his phone ringing. “This is Fury.”

He listened for a moment and then hung up. “I have to get back to base,” he said, “this is not over, Stark... not by a long shot... you need to fix this and reinstate the accounts your father set up.”

Tony shook his head. “No, because I am not my father and I am not going to pay you for my services,” he said, “Now, get out.”

Steve pulled on Fury’s arm. “Come on, we can figure this out later,” he said.

Loki stood and stalked towards Fury, his hand glowing. “Loki, do not kill anyone,” Tony said.

The demi god nodded and stood in front of Fury. “You are not in the position to demand anything from either of us,” Loki snarled, “I suggest that you watch your back, because while he is preventing me from harming you, he is not preventing me from doing exactly what I told the good Captain... making your life a living hell... you have harmed him.. harmed one of your own and yet you claim yourselves better than I, get out and do not come back.”

Fury glared and turned to leave, Steve following him. Just as they got to the door, Tony called out. “Hey, Fury, just so you know... Loki is no longer under obligation to assist with the rebuilding, he has gone above and beyond,” he said, “So, Loki is here on his own, which means.. you have no choice but to leave him alone.”

Fury stiffened, but stalked out of the room. Steve cast a worried glance back at Tony, but followed the Director.

Loki relaxed and looked back at Tony. The freshly minted guardian beckoned Loki over and grinned. “Now, let’s get back to the part where you were kneeling in front of me.”

With a seductive smile, Loki sank to his knees.

 

 

Steve looked at Fury, who looked...well, furious. (gigglesnort) “Sir, what happened?”

“SHIELD was hacked and many of the files on the Avengers, plus Loki and a few others, have been lost,” Fury said, “There also seems to be some form of pornography burned into the systems.”  


Steve blushed. “Perhaps we should back off, since Loki has completed his community service.”

“No, we have to get Loki, he is the key.”

Steve stared at the director. “The key to what?”

“We are not alone in this universe and right now, we have a very powerful being on this planet... who is not well liked, we need his power.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru  
> boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru
> 
> You're an honest moralist You trace me with your pretty finger  
> I'm a pure terrorist Your thoughts are rising like a revolution
> 
> koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
> ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai
> 
> A specialist bound by romance You used your long fingernails on me  
> An egoist who wants to confirm love I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you" ~ Gackt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.. here is another installment.. once again, thank you to all of you who comment, kudos and bookmark. Since I am still waiting for my household goods to arrive, it is hard for me to get anything done.  
> I hope you like this chapter... :D

Loki curled into Tony’s side, feeling sated and sleepy. Strong arms held him close, one hand running through his hair. Purring, Loki kneaded his fingers into Tony’s chest. “So, was it good for you?” Tony asked.

“We must do this more often,” Loki said, grinning.

“How about twice everyday?” Tony suggested.

“Can you handle that?”  
The genius stared at his lover indignantly. “Are you suggesting that I am not up to the task?” he asked, mock outraged.

Sitting up, Loki pushed Tony completely on his back and straddled him. “Prove me wrong.”

Tony grinned and sat up, pulling Loki closer to him. “I would be happy to, my love,” he whispered, kissing the god’s neck.

“Damnit Tony!”  
Both men froze. They had forgotten they were in the sitting room. “When you have guests, that stays in the bedroom!” Pepper cried, covering her eyes.

Loki waved his hand, his face bright red, and they were covered by a blanket. Tony chuckled. “Sorry Pep, couldn’t wait that long,” he said.

The Trickster gave him a look. “Deviant.”

Pepper sighed. “You’re lucky that I like this one,” she said, “Still... sex in the bedroom, not where everyone is going to sit.”

“But, this is my house!”

Pepper glared at him. “Yes, but I live here.. and so does Bruce, when he is around.. Clint and Natasha,” she said, “I am pretty sure they don’t want to sit where your bare ass has been.”

She turned around. “I will talk to you both as soon as you are done with what ... whatever you were going to do,” she said, “Natasha may have found something that could shed some light on why Fury wants Loki so bad.”

“What, other than the fact that he wants to bang my Lo’lo too?”

Loki cocked his head. “Explain,” he said, leaning forward.  
Tony groaned. “Would rather not, while you are sitting on me like that.”

Pepper gave a frustrated sound and stalked out of the room. Tony laughed and stood, lifting Loki with him. “Wish this nifty power had made me taller,” he said.

Loki grinned and kissed Tony’s neck. “Perhaps we should dress and see what Pepper wanted,” he said, “I would prefer to be able to take our time.”

Tony grinned. “I could have you laid out on my bed, begging and gasping,” he whispered, “Right now... lock down the room and ignore the rest of the world.”

Moaning, Loki shifted his hips, causing Tony to push him into the wall. “Gods, I went 5 months without touching you,” the genius whispered, “I don’t want to stop right now.”

“At least get us into the room, Tony.”  
“Hmmmm, on my bed,” Tony whispered.

“Tony, Ms. Potts is asking your whereabouts,” JARVIS said, “Perhaps you should make haste.”

Tony groaned. “Really?” he griped.

Loki glared at the ceiling and waved his hand. JARVIS was silent and Tony heard the doors lock. “What did you do?”he asked.

“I want you,” Loki rasped, nipping at Tony’s lips, “Please.”  
“Yeah, our bed, now.”

Tony jerked back from the wall and marched into the bedroom. Loki tugged on his hair and drew him into a kiss. “I can’t live without you,” he whispered, “I do not want to live without you... please, don’t make me do it again.”

The genius laid Loki out on their bed and stared at the body laid out before him. Loki was flushed and still relaxed from earlier. Long, lean legs spread easily, showing off the marks Tony had made on him. “I love seeing you all marked up like this,” he whispered, “Marked as mine.”

Loki shivered and reached out for Tony. “Come here,” he begged, “Please.”

Tony smiled as he crawled on the bed. Hands on either side of Loki’s head, he settled himself between the beautifully spread legs. “My Loki,” he said, “Mine, no one else can have you, touch you.”

Loki reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s hard prick. Stroking his hand up and down slowly, the Trickster pushed his hips up. “Tony... yours .. need you in me.”

Gritting his teeth, Tony took a deep breath to try and calm himself. “I love it when you are scrambled,” he said and grabbed Loki’s hands, “above your head... don’t move them or I find some cuffs.”

Loki moaned and lifted his hands up. “Now, Tony, please.”

“You beg so prettily,” Tony whispered, pushing slowly into the willing body beneath him.

Loki was reduced to moans and writhing as Tony moved. He could barely think. He could feel every movement, his nerves hypersensitive. “Oh, fuck, Loki,” Tony groaned, pulling the pliant body up to sit in his lap.

Without missing a beat, Loki began to ride Tony, clenching his muscles with every stroke. He didn’t last much longer, letting out a breathless moan when he came. Tony groaned and followed Loki in his release. They leaned on each other for a few minutes, panting, before Tony pulled away reluctantly. “We had better get cleaned up and go down before Pepper tries to override the system to get in,” he said.

Loki nodded in agreement and stood up, wincing when he felt the mess running down his legs. “You make such a mess,” the demi god said cheekily and walked into the bathroom.

“Hey, I gave it to you, so it’s your mess!” Tony called, following him.  
Loki laughed and climbed into the already steaming shower. Waving his hand, JARVIS and the rest of Tony’s systems went back online. 

“I would appreciate that not happening again,” JARVIS intoned.

“As you wish,” Loki said offhandedly. 

Tony joined him in the shower and helped Loki wash, then washed himself. “Come on beautiful, let’s go see what ‘tasha found.”

  
When the were finally dressed and entering the sitting room, they were confronted by a very angry Pepper and two other very amused people. “TONY!” she shouted, “Stop teaching Loki your bad habits!”  
Loki smirked and sat down. “I would like to think what he just taught me was a fairly good habit.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and Clint laughed. “Perverts, both of you,” he said.

Tony sat down beside Loki and pulled him into his lap. “Well, Pep, what does our little spider have to say?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the god’s waist. 

She glared. “She found out that SHIELD has two other magical beings in their sights for possibly being dangerous,” she said, “However, their power does not compare to Loki’s, so they want information on him, to assist in deterring any other beings from pulling the same stunt.”

“So why not ask?” Clint said, “It would be much easier than all this bullshit.”

“Natasha thought that as well, however, from what she heard, it is not as... dangerous sounding as performing experiments on a powerful unwilling subject,” she explained, “Make others fear us...so that they don’t try.”

Loki nodded and sighed. “I understand, they wish to make a statement,” he said, “However, whomever they got that knows my magic well enough to help imitate it...is just as dangerous as I.”

Hogun nodded.  “Who on Midgard would have the skill in the arts that you do, to shield Heimdal’s sight?” he asked.

Loki shrugged. “I haven’t a clue,” he said, “Perhaps we can figure that out though, I have a few spells that could track that amount of energy, years after it has been used.”  
Tony cocked his head. “Will it harm you, Loki?” he asked.

“It will tire me,” Loki admitted, “But, no physical damage...for the most part, it truly depends on the spell.”

“Pick the one of least resistance.. at least, at first,” Tony said.

Pepper nodded. “Also, Tony, you received a summons,” she said, “The government wants to evaluate Loki’s progress... Fury will be there.”

“When is that?”

“Tomorrow,” Pepper said, “Luckily, Loki and I have kept everything recorded... on paper and in the computer.”

“Fuck, why so sudden?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Because Fury wants to discredit me,” he said, “However, to make Fury look even more like an ass, perhaps we should practice how you are going to prove to the Asgardian Court that you control me.”  
“Oh, I don’t know if it will be practice or you actually enjoying it,” Tony leered.

Pepper groaned and shook her head, while Clint looked confused. Only Hogun seemed to understand. “He is a Prince of Asgard,” he said, “Tony must be presented to the court as his bound... however, due to Loki’s circumstances, Tony also has to prove that Loki is well under his control, however, know that Thor will not be happy with anyway you do this.”

“Well, we just have to keep big brother out of the room, won’t we?” Tony said, “Anyway, once we find out who picked me up in Germany, we can figure out more of Fury’s game... I just wish we could prove to Steve what the hell Fury is going to do to Loki.”

Loki looked pensive for a moment. “I know you wish for your friend again,” he said, “Perhaps we should let Fury have me, enough time for him to show his true colors.”

“Like hell, like I said, Fury wants to bang you and that so is not happening,” Tony snapped, causing Loki to recoil, “I am not letting him within 10 miles of you unless there is an armed guard or I am there.”

Loki nodded quickly. “I am sorry that I mentioned it,” he murmured, touching Tony’s arm.

Tony sighed and pulled Loki into a hug. “You’re fine,” he said, “I know you want to help... but, I can’t see how giving yourself to SHIELD will do anything but give them what they want.”  
Pepper looked at him. “Tony, are there any other experiments, other than Steve, that SHIELD has done on a living being?”

Tony nodded. “Mostly animals, especially after the Loki incident,” he said, “They snagged a wolf from North Dakota and started pumping it full of various mixtures, trying to recreate the serum used on Rogers.”

Loki stared at him. “Why?” he asked.

“Perhaps it is the Midgardian myths that are told about you?” Hogun suggested.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he mumbled, “you Midgardians have a way with stretching the truth our outright lying.”

“So, the birth of your horse isn’t true?” Tony asked.

“Hardly, Thor was the first person to touch me intimately,” Loki said, “You are one of three men to touch me, but, I have never had sex with a horse.”

Pepper giggled. “I was going to ask that if you had, were you disappointed when you saw Tony?”

Tony squawked with indignation and Loki giggled. “No, I was quite impressed.”

CLint pulled a face and looked at Tony. “Can we get back to the problem at hand, huh?” he asked. 

“Yeah, right, the court hearing,” Tony said, “Well, we could always just go with it... I am pretty sure that they will hear me out, once they find out that Loki has surpassed their set expectations.”

Clint grinned. “Do you want me to go?” he asked, “Natasha should be back and we can all go, give testimony on how Loki is doing, etc.”

Pepper nodded. “That is a great idea,” she said, “Let me call Tony’s lawyer, we can get this set up... he will come over today, hopefully.”

“The only problem I foresee is the fact that he is finished with his community service and they will want him to leave,” Tony said, “However, seeing as that may cause an interplantary incident, I doubt it.”

Loki looked down at his hands. “Call the good Captain,” he said suddenly, “Tell him to come here alone.. perhaps we can win him to our side.”

Tony looked at his lover. “Are you sure?” he asked, “Steve doesn’t trust you all that much and he did help put us through hell.”

The look Loki was giving him made Tony shudder. “Anthony, I know you considered him your friend,” he said softly, “Perhaps it is misplaced loyalty that keeps him from seeing what you see...he was born of a different time and different learning.”

Tony thought about it and nodded. “All right, we can do that, but why?”

“He is better loved the us both,” Loki explained, “Perhaps he can speak for us tomorrow as well.”

Tony sighed. “All right, I will give him a call,” he said, “I hope this doesn’t blow up in our faces.”

“I don’t think it will,” Loki said, “Just call him, talk to him... let us get his perspective... I do not wish to be the reason you lose a good friend.”

“I know, and I love you for it,” he said, “JARVIS, can you call Steve for me, put him  on speaker, ok?”

“Doing so now.”

Pepper smiled. “I hope that we can fix this,” she said, “Steve is only doing what he feels is best for his country, which is how he was raised....I know things are different now and he really hasn’t had the chance to adapt.”

Loki nodded. “Which is why I am telling Tony to give him a chance to explain himself,” he said, “I said things that were unfriendly towards him... I should have understood he is feeling much I do at times.. out of place.”

Tony hugged Loki close. “Sorry love,” he said.

“This is Rogers?”  
Tony took a deep breath. “Steve, could you come to the tower...without Fury, we need to talk,” he said.

Steve was silent for a moment. “Sure, I guess I could do that,” he said, “Should I come prepared for a fight?”

Tony chuckled. “No, we just need to talk... Loki is under control, I promise.”

“Fine, I will be there in a little while.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

The call disconnected and Tony lifted his hand to Loki’s cheek. “C’mere,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the god.

“No, take that to the bedroom, I don’t wanna see that shit,” Clint moaned, “It’s gross.”

Loki chuckled and leaned more into Tony. “The little archer does not like our displays of affections,” he whispered.

“Steve is going to like them even less,” Pepper said.

Tony flipped them the finger and shifted Loki to where the god was straddling him. “Just let me know when Steve gets here,” he said, his hands running up Loki’s back.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Tony, you can keep your hands off him for at least an hour, while Steve is here,” she said, “He isn’t going to take you seriously if you two are making out like teens in front of him either.”

Loki grinned against Tony’s lips. “I am sure that this wouldn’t endear me to him,” he said, “However, at this point, I can’t bring myself to care.”

Tony pulled back from Loki and looked at Pepper. “Loki will be good and I will attempt to,” he promised.

She sighed and gestured for Clint and Hogun to follow her. “Come on, we can sit in the game room until they are done,” she said, “and I have to remember to get that couch cleaned.”

Loki giggled after they left. “You are horrible,” he said, “Pepper does a lot for you.”

Tony grinned. “I know and she loves every minute of my childishness,” he said.

“You are so very lucky that she does.”

Loki leaned on him, his arms going around the shorter man’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that marked Tony. Oil, a faint, spicy cologne and something Loki couldn’t place. Five months sleeping alone and now, he didn’t want to let the man go. “Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

The question caught Loki by surprise until he realized that he had started crying. “I missed you,” he said,voice trembling, “Charlie helped... Pepper helped.. they all did, but they were not you... your scent faded from our bed and I felt so out of place.”

Tony tightened his hold on Loki. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “I know you wanted me to stay and I should have.”

Loki shook his head. “No, you have to run your business as well,” he said, “However, I would like your permission to place a spell on you... Skjold has a similar one on him... it will let me know if you are in distress and I should be able to track you down better.”

“All right, only if it works the other way ‘round... I want to be able to find you, if you are harmed or even scared.”

“Sirs, Captain Rogers is here.”

Loki groaned and lifted himself from Tony’s lap. “We may as well behave,” he said.

The genius huffed and sat back. “Hey, Lo’lo, am I still broken?” he asked, winking.

“Only until he understands our position,” Loki said, “You wanted to milk this, right?”

Tony giggled. “Yup.”

Loki stood and walked to the door to greet Steve and Tony grabbed a blanket to cover his legs, laying lengthwise on the couch. “Captain Rogers,” Loki said softly, “It is good that you have come back... perhaps we can work this out better.”

Steve nodded. “I hope so as well,” he said.

“The Director is not with you, I hope,” Loki asked.

“No, I am here on my own.”

The demi god stepped back and allowed Steve to enter. Tony looked up from his place on the couch. “Steve, thanks for coming,” he said, “Come, sit and talk.”

Loki sat, shifting Tony’s head just enough to place it in his lap. The look in Tony’s eyes suggested that he was going to get them in trouble. Steve sat on a chair, looking very uncomfortable.

Sighing, Loki looked at Steve. “While I am still angry about your part in Anthony’s capture, I can understand why you played that part,” he said, “I am hoping that we can come to some sort of understanding, since you are a dear friend to him.”  
Steve stared. “What do you mean, understand?”  
“You do not feel like you belong here... following orders is the closest thing to normality that you have,” Loki said, “There are times when I feel the same, like I do not belong.. I felt like that for five months, waiting for Tony.”

Steve felt his mouth go dry. He hated that feeling and he had helped inflict it on someone else. Not to mention that his friend was laying, helpless on the couch. “You’re right,” he said finally, “and I could see some of what Fury was saying... however, I did and still do not, know how he was going to go about the experiments.”

Tony coughed. “I do,” he said, “Steve, Loki has not gotten into much trouble since he has been here.. sure, a few pranks here and there.. but, nothing harmful..do you really want to place him in SHIELD’s hands.. the same group trying to replicate weapons made from the power of the Tesseract?”

Steve shook his head. “I just.. I thought it would be for the good of the country,” he said, “of the world, but, I am understanding that it isn’t....Phil Coulson is alive, isn’t he?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, somewhere in the Tower right now,” he said, “he helped get me out.”

Steve sighed in relief. “Good.. Fury lied to us then,” he said, “So, can we ... try again?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“I know.. I felt so guilty, but, Fury and the Council convinced me it was for the good of the country,” Steve explained, “I’m sorry Tony... and Loki, I wish I could take back what I have done.”

Loki smiled. “Forgiven,” he said, “Now, we have lied to you and wish to amend that.”

Tony nodded and pulled the blanket away. He stood and smiled at his friend. “Loki’s dad healed me,” he said, “and Loki was completely bound to me... so, eventually, I will go to Asgard with him.”

“Why did you lie?” Steve asked.  
“To prevent the media from siding too much with SHIELD,” Tony said, “I was pretty messed up, in fact, Loki told a few truths... if Odin had not healed me, I would never have flown the Iron Man suit again.”

Steve shook his head. “I know who took you,” he said, “since we are amending lies... two Aesir, Fandral and Volstagg... said they were getting Loki back for lying about them.”

Loki tensed and looked at Tony. “They knew my magic.. but how did they replicate the spell?” he said.

“They have readings on your magic in the main computer at SHIELD,” Tony said, “Unless you wiped those as well.”

“Anything that virus touched, is gone,” Loki said, “They have nothing left on any of us.”

Tony laughed. “You, my love, are awesome.”

Steve smiled. “The hearing tomorrow, do you know about it?” he asked.

“Yeah, lawyers contacted Pepper yesterday,” Tony said, “I am going to show up in a wheelchair, with my totally sexy nurse, Loki, pushing me around.”

Loki glared. “Really now?”

Tony batted his eyes. “Yup.”

Steve laughed nervously, like he still felt he did not belong. Loki noticed and smiled at him. “Tony has forgiven you and perhaps we could... start over,” he said, “I know I did not make the best first impression.”

“Yeah, but, I think we can,” Steve said, “And for what it is worth, I am sorry Loki.. you have done a lot for Tony... from what Pepper told me while..yelling at me, he has stopped drinking as much and actually sleeps, so, that makes you good in my book.”

“I am happy for that,” Loki said.

Steve was silent for a moment and then looked at Tony. “There is a big reason that Fury wants to experiment on Loki,” he said, “We have two magic users that have hopped onto the radar in Asia..they are not causing a whole lot of trouble, but Fury thinks studying Loki’s magic will help to combat them... and anything else that may come our way.”

“Yeah, Natasha told us,” Tony said.

Steve laughed. “I should have know you would have had her tailing us,” he said, “Do you need me to do anything for you... to make up for the damage I caused?”  
Loki nodded. “Fury has forced the government to reevaluate my standing here,” he said, “We just need you to speak for us.”

Steve nodded. “Anything.. I am just happy to have my friend back.”

Tony smiled and pulled the man into a hug. “Glad to have you back as well.”

Loki stared for a moment when the two men looked at him. “Oh no, no hugs here,” he said, helplessly.

They grinned and tackled him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pepper


	6. Seven Seas of Rhye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Can you hear me you peers and privvy counselors  
> I stand before you naked to the eyes  
> I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust  
> I swear that you'll be mine  
> The seven seas of rhye~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half way done with the next chapter... wooo  
> I hope everyone had a happy christmas and new year.
> 
> I would like to say, I am not all that pleased with this chapter. It's just a filler chapter, hope you like though C:

Steve spent the rest of the day with them, going over what would be said at the hearing the next day and catching up with his friend. He wouldn’t stop apologizing though. After about his tenth ‘I’m sorry,’ Loki had had enough. “Steven, it is fine,” he said suddenly, “As long as we can trust each other, there is no need to continue on like this.”

The soldier looked down. Tony sighed. “Look, Steve, I know that we had a bad go of it for a few months... and I really understand why,” he said, “Let’s try to put that behind us, okay?”

“Sure.”

Loki smiled. “All right then, no more hugging of Loki,” he said, “Maybe if you follow that rule, the big oaf will too.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hey, Steve, you are more than welcome to stay here tonight,” he said, “Loki and I have some work to do before tomorrow.... some preparations to make and all that.”

“Sure, uh, let me call Fury and give some sort of ... story, I guess, as to why I am not home right now,” the blonde said.

Tony nodded. “Sure, but you have to use JARVIS to make the call,” he said, “Not that I don’t trust you.. well, I don’t completely yet..you understand, right... anyway, I trust Fury even less... so I don’t want him tracking you.”

Steve nodded. “I completely understand,” he said, “Let me make that call and then I can talk to the others and properly apologize.. especially to Phil.”

“JARVIS, dial up Fury for Steve.. make it seem like it is coming from Steve’s cell please,” Tony said.

“Yes sir.”

Tony grinned and led Loki out of the room. “Jarv will let me know when you are done,” he said, before shutting the door.  
Loki cocked his head. “How do you  know he won’t sell you out?” he asked.

“Well, you would have caught something, right?” Tony said, “Plus, JARVIS is going to record everything, plus cut the call if too much is said.”

He paused and looked at Loki. “You said something earlier, about a tracking spell?”  
Loki nodded. “Normally, it would be used on spouses only, because they are bound..not like you and I are, but as a marriage,” he said, “Mother helped to alter one for Skjold and I, I would never be able to tell when Skjold was hurt.. I was too young for that, but, if I alter the spell again, I should be able to get it back to what it was before Mother messed with it.”

Tony laughed. “Uhhh, what?” he asked, “So, you are going to use the original version of an altered spell?”

Loki put his hands on his hips. “Isn’t that what I just said?” he asked, glaring.

“No.”

“Whatever.”  
Still laughing, Tony walked up and put his arms around Loki’s waist. “Don’t get upset, you always like hearing yourself talk,” he said, “I like hearing you talk.”

Pouting, the god turned and put his arms around Tony’s neck. “You are so mean to me,” he said, kissing the other man. 

Sliding his hands up Loki’s back, Tony pulled him close. “You like it,” he said, kissing Loki gently.

“If I did not, do you think I would still be here?” the Trickster asked.

Tony fixed him with a look and then shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t be,” he said.

Loki grinned. “Now, what to do about Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he asked.

“You have already corrupted their databases, right?” 

Loki nodded. “I have also found and closed every account of yours that filters into their accounts,” he said.

Tony grinned. “My smart little Trickster,” he laughed, “You have already started to take them down...I want that group annihilated.”

“We can always see if there are any complaints against them,” Loki said, “JARVIS told me that they cover up anything that could make them look bad.”

That made Tony freeze. “Ahhh, and right now, we make them look bad,” he said, “I am wondering if we should hit Asgard sooner rather than later.”

“You may be correct in that,” Loki said, nodding, “I will see if I can get Thor here tomorrow... it takes a great deal of energy to transport multiple people.. but, the Bifrost is close to being repaired... hopefully Father can use some of that energy.”

Tony cocked his head. “How was he getting everyone back and forth?”

Loki smiled. “He had other means.. not safer, by any stretch.. plus, he had the Tesseract to help him.”

“Oh, I see.. I don’t want to get your dad in a bad spot either.”

The god looked out one of the windows, a small smile on his lips. “While he won’t needlessly tax himself... he will do what he can to protect us.”

Seeing the smile, Tony could tell his lover was healing. He was also in awe of how beautiful he found Loki. “What are you looking at?”

The question shook Tony out of his thoughts. Loki was staring back at him. “You,” he said, “You are a site to behold and your mind turns me on.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Do you always think with your prick?” he asked.

Tony laughed. “Of course not,” he said, “If I did that, I would have installed one on the suit.”

“Deviant.”

“You like calling me that, huh?”

“I call it how I see it,” Loki retorted, no heat in his voice, “But, you love me, so it doesn’t bother you.”

“Sirs, there is a young woman here to see Tony,” JARVIS said, “She said that she wished to speak to you alone.”

Loki bristled. “Over my dead body,” he muttered.

“Oh, just come and sit with me,” Tony said, kissing him, “or you could hide and see if you can figure out what she wants.”

“This is one of your former flings, Tony,” JARVIS supplied.

Tony flinched and looked at Loki, who looked a cross between pissed and hurt. “Ok, Lo’lo can stay in the room and sit right on my lap,” he said, quickly, “Sweetheart, get rid of that face, don’t worry about it.”

Loki nodded. “I know.. I am... fuck,” he stuttered.

“I love it when you use our cuss words,” Tony leered, “Anyway, just come and sit with me, ok?”

“Very well.”

“What’s her name, Jarvis?”

“Amber, sir.”

Loki tensed and glared at the door. “She was one of the media people at the press conference,” he said, “She made a comment of wanting to come here and assist you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Great, stalking pervert,” he muttered, “Jarvis, let her up.”

He sat on the couch and pulled Loki down in his lap. Steve walked out before the woman arrived. “Well, done, what’s going on?” he asked.

Tony grinned. “Apparently, one of the nice journalists that were at the press conference hit on me through Pepper and Loki,” he said, “and now she is here for a visit...do you want to stay and watch some fireworks?”

Steve shook his head. “I will wait in the gym,” he said, “Can you warn the others that I am here?”

“JARVIS, you heard the man... let them know that he is welcome here and we will talk after this Amber chick leaves.”

“Already done, sir.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Lazy,” he muttered, curling up on Tony.

“Yup,” the genius said, “JARVIS, send her up.”

“She is on the lift now.”

Tony snickered and looked at Loki. The god was staring at the door. “Don’t burn a hole in her, please,” he said, “I don’t think bad press would be good for us right now.”

Loki huffed. The door opened and a woman dressed in an incredibly revealing shirt and short skirt stepped out. “We are in here,” Tony called.

She walked over to them, looking quite startled at seeing Loki in Tony’s lap. Tony looked up and grinned at her. “Hey there, Amber.. was it?” he said, “What can I help you with?”

She collected herself and smiled. “I was hoping to get an interview with you, Mr. Stark,” she said coyly, “Do you think it would be possible for your... assistant to leave?”

Loki stared at her and then shook his head. “I think not,” he said coldly, “I am far from Mr. Stark’s assistant.”

Tony laughed. “Anything you ask me, you can ask in front of him,” he said, “We have no secrets.”

Amber glared at Loki and then smiled at Tony. “Very well, let me get set up.”

Tony sat quietly for a moment, his hand in Loki’s hair. “Did you call for an appointment?” he asked.

She looked up, startled. “No, but, I didn’t think I would need to,” she said, “after all, we know each other pretty well, right?”

Tony shrugged, still playing with the dark hair. “Not really, I was drunk,” he said, “You are but a long line of journalists I fucked to get a good review.”

She turned red and looked back in her bag, pulling out her note book and a recorder. “Well, let’s begin, shall we?” she huffed. 

Loki lifted his head slightly and frowned. “We are doing you a favor, woman,” he said coldly, “Just ask your questions so that you can leave.”

She glared at the demi god and looked down at her notes. After turning on the recorder, she looked at Tony. “Well, Mr. Stark, let’s begin,” she said, “First of all, how are you feeling today?”  
Tony smirked and looked at Loki. “Horny,” he said, earning a glare from his lover, “other than that, pretty good, all things considering.”

She smiled coyly. “Are you recovering well from your kidnapping?” she asked, “Is your assistant still making decisions for your company?”

Tony frowned for a moment and tightened his hold on Loki’s hair. The Trickster glared at him, knowing Tony was trying to keep him quiet. “I am recovering well enough,” Tony said, “It’s only been a few days and while the injuries were bad, they were not life threatening... no more Iron Man, but I can still get around.”

He stopped, considering the next question. “Ahh, yeah, Loki here is still making the major decisions, along with Ms Virginia Potts,” he said, “I will be returning to the job.. somewhat, as soon as I am healed a little more.”

“The world wants to know, what is your assistant to you?” she asked, “and why have the person who tried to subjugate our world in any way?”

Loki turned away and stood. “Anthony, I will be in our bedroom, he said softly.  
“Loki,” Tony said, “Get over here, sit back down.”

The demi god had no choice, but to obey and sat back down. Amber stared at them for a moment and then looked at Tony. “Well?”

“Loki was sent here to pay back his debt to us,” Tony said, “He made a mess of this city... so, using his magic and working for me, he has went above and beyond the set requirement ... as for what he is to me... not that it is any of your business... he is my lover, he is my fiancé.”

She looked at him pointedly. “And you want all of us to believe that a group that helped to defend us against his attack is responsible for your kidnapping and the physical harm done?” she asked derisively.

Tony cocked his head. “Ms Potts would never have set up the press conference to lie,” he said, “and of course, I have my lovely AI, JARVIS, to record every going on in this Tower... so, if you want, I can always play the visit from Director Fury.”

Loki laid his head in Tony’s lap, his finger’s digging into the engineer’s thigh. Tony’s hand immediately dropped into Loki’s hair, playing with the curls that had not been slicked back. Amber watched them for a moment, thinking about her next question. The two men sat there silently, both waiting. “By the way, Amber,” Tony said causally, “When I said JARVIS records everything, I mean it.. this entire conversation is being recorded... so, it would be in your best interest not to... lie... about anything here today.”

Swallowing, she nodded. “Mr. Stark, is it true that you have pulled funding for SHIELD?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, I have pulled it,” he said, “I cannot and will not fund torture and a group that imprisons someone because they won’t hand over a sentient being for experimentation.”

Loki shuddered and tightened his fingers. Amber glanced at him, but spoke again to Tony. “Where does this leave Stark Industries, SHIELD and the government?”

Tony shrugged. “We will find out tomorrow,” he said, “But, I am sure that you know about it.”

She nodded. “It was announced earlier today,” she said, “Do you think that you will be forced to let your.. fiancé .. go back to where he belongs?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, they can’t make him leave,” he said, “Loki has paid off the debt, he is free... kind of.”

She looked as if she wanted to ask, but Loki interrupted. “Tony, it is time for your medicine,” he said, “She can come back at a later date.. after the hearing, possibly.”

Tony looked at him and then nodded. “Loki, can you just make sure she makes it to the lift, JARVIS, take her straight to the first floor.”

Loki stood gracefully and waited for her to pack her belongings. She glared at him, but packed up quickly. “I will call to make an appointment for a followup,” she said, “So we can finish this.”

Tony nodded. “Make it through Ms. Potts,” he said, “Also, if I find out that you have gone through and published this without the followup... I will sue you and ensure that you and your boss are out of business.”

She nodded and hurried away. Loki giggled and looked at Tony. “Perhaps we should sit with Pepper and talk about tomorrow,” Tony suggested, standing, “Go and make sure she is completely gone.. JARVIS, run a check and make sure we are not being bugged right now.”

“Scan is complete sir, she was not able to leave anything.”

Loki walked to the elevator and watched as it descended. “JARVIS, is she out?”

“Yes, Loki, she left moments ago.”

Satisfied, the Trickster stretched out and went looking for Tony. He found him sitting with Pepper, going over some paperwork. “She is out,” Loki said, sitting next to Pepper.

Tony grinned. “All right, we are just going over what the court is going to want,” he said, “Plus, we have some local people that will speak for you, ones that were in contact with you the most.”

Loki nodded. “Do you think they can make me return to Asgard?” he asked.

Tony shrugged. “They can tell you to return,” he said, “But, that doesn’t mean you have to do so.”

“I see.”

Pepper giggled. “Besides, if they order you to go, doesn’t Tony go with you?” she asked, smirking, “They would lose Iron Man.”

Loki laughed as well. “True,” he said, “Now, I do believe we will have an extra guest for dinner... do you need to tell me anything... how are we going to present ourselves to your court?”

Tony shrugged. “We are dealing with three of the biggest idiots in this country,” he said, “Plus, Fury will be there...there is no telling what they are going to ask of you, so, just be prepared.”

He was silent for a moment. “Also, I am thinking that we need to go to Asgard sooner than we planned,” he said, “Fury is going to be livid if he doesn’t get what he wants... which means that we are going to be in the firing line, at least until we get more into SHIELD’s shit.”

Loki nodded. “I agree with that, I have a favor to ask of Father anyway,” he said, “I do believe I have found out who assisted with your abduction.”

“Oh, who?”

“Fandral and Volstagg, they are the only ones who would have even known about the ability to mask themselves from Heimdall,” Loki said, “Or, they knew that I mask myself at times and Fury played on the power left over from contact with you.”

Pepper cocked her head. “How did he get your magic?”

Loki waved a hand. “Certain kinds of contact can transfer bits of power,” he said, “Well, power of certain spells, ones that do not come naturally... my cloaking spell is one, the power hangs around a little longer than others and during some of our... more vigorous physical contact, some of that power may have seeped into Tony and placed the spell on him.”

Tony laughed and Pepper blushed. “Great, Tony can get magic from having sex.. wonderful,” she muttered, “Well, that explains that.”

Loki nodded. “It does,” he said, “I am hoping to have them returned to Asgard and sit in the cells, since it is apparent they will not learn from the punishment.”

“Good idea.”

Loki stood and kissed Tony. “I am going to make dinner tonight,” he said, “Clint taught me how to make a few things while you were gone and I want to show off.”

Tony grinned. “You do that... however, is there anyway I can get you to cook in nothing but an apron?”

“Deviant.”

Pepper shook her head and smacked Tony in the back of the head. “Tony, we all have to eat,” she said, “Pervert.”

Loki laughed and walked out, while Tony rubbed his head. 

 

Dinner was a bit awkward when Clint realized that Steve was there. “What is going on?” he asked.

Loki waved a hand at the archer. “We have spoken and Anthony has reconciled with him,” he said, “Now, come and help me set everything out.”

Clint muttered to himself, but helped Loki. Hogun watched from his seat, an amused glint in his eyes. Steve looked around and then down. “I want to apologize to you all as well,” he said, “Clint and Pepper, I know what I did was horrible ... I honestly had no idea what Fury did in the beginning and when I found Tony, I should have returned him.. I did think what we were doing was right, I am sorry.”

Clint sat and stared. “Fine... apology accepted,” he said, “However, you get to explain to Nat and Thor... get it?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Tony grinned and looked down at the lobster in front of him. “Damn, Loki,” He whistled, “This looks so good.”

“I know,” Loki said smugly, “Now, eat... we have a busy day tomorrow and I want to get some sleep.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “No, you want to get laid.”  
Loki threw a potato at Clint. “Shush minion.”

Steve turned bright red as Tony leered at Loki. Pepper shook her head and poked Clint. “Stop it,” she admonished, “You are going to give Steve a heart attack.”

She then turned to Loki. “And no throwing food,” she said sternly.

Loki gave her the most innocent look he could muster, which caused Hogun to choke a little on his food. Clint began to laugh and Tony was shocked. “Wow, could you uh.. do that in a girls’ prep school uniform?” he asked.

Clint fell out of his chair and Steve gasped. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Nothing, dear Captain,” he said, “Anthony here is just being... childish.”

Pepper smacked Tony. “Knock it off!”

Loki looked up suddenly and smiled. “I have a wonderful idea though,” he said, “Most of the files on the Avengers and myself have been .... deleted, is that the word... anyway, perhaps we should replace those files, only written in our own words.”

“What do you mean love?” Tony asked.

“They are going to have the records of me at the court hearing tomorrow, right?” Loki asked, “What could possibly make them look worse than poorly written and disparaging files on the Avengers and myself..like a child has written them?”

Clint thought for a moment. “Oh, you  mean like writing you are a poopy head or something to that effect?” he asked.

Loki nodded. “Poor word choice, childish insults, that sort of thing,” he said, “Or, like with Tony, make it seem like they think the sun rises and sets out of his arse.”

Tony and Clint began to laugh. Steve and Hogun looked confused. “How do you plan to do that?” Steve asked, “What if they already have the files printed out?”

“They are still trying to find a way to restore those files,” Loki said, “We could have our friend Phil pretend like he could do it.”

Tony grinned happily. “Yeah, I’m sure that they don’t know about his defection yet,” he said, “Pep, call Phil and ask him if he is up to it!”

“After dinner, Tony.”

Tony looked like a kid in a candy store. “Ohhh, Loki, it turns me on when you scheme!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I think he turns you on when he walks,” he said, “Horn dog.”

Everyone laughed and continued eating. Steve began to relax and joked with everyone else, while Tony groped Loki underneath the table.

 

After the table had been cleared, Pepper called for Phil and Loki explained his plan. The agent grinned and nodded. “Get them into the computer and I will ‘retrieve’ them,” he said, “They are scrambling to get it done now, because of the hearing tomorrow... Loki, get them in within the next twenty minutes .. that gives me time to get back to the base.”

Loki nodded. “Tony, can I borrow your laptop?” he asked, “You have that nice block thing on yours to prevent them from tracing anything incoming.”

Tony nodded and grabbed his laptop. “Here, you know the password,” he said, “Just, use your imagination... also, make me seem awesome, ok?”

Loki giggled. “I can do that.”

Hogun cocked his head. “I have not heard you laugh like that in many years,” he said, “It is good to see you happy again, Loki.”

The mischief maker smiled. “Thank you, Hogun, this is the best I have felt in years.”

The grim man nodded and watched as the younger man set to work.

 

Two hours later, Phil calls the Tower and tells them it was a success and he would see them tomorrow at the court house. Clint sighed in relief and looked at the others. “Well, goodnight,” he said, “Natasha should meet us there, if she gets back in time.”  
Tony nodded. “Where did she go, anyway?”

“I have no idea,” Clint answered, “It was a private contract... so I guess it was all hush hush.”

Hogun pulled on Clint. “Goodnight all,” he said, walking towards their room, towing his lover behind him.

Loki laughed and looked at Pepper. “Good night, Ms. Potts,” he said, “I thank you for all of your help.”

He looked at Steve. “Good night, Captain, we will see you in the morning.”

Pepper bid them a goodnight and left. Steve smiled and nodded. “Goodnight,” he said, “I know my way to my room.”

Tony grinned. “Come on, Lo’lo,” he said, “We need to sleep.”

“I believe we do,” Loki said, “Tomorrow, after the court... I will contact Thor, to see about returning to Asgard early.”

“Good, JARVIS, let me know if anything... off goes on in the tower,” Tony said, “I just want to make sure that we can really trust Steve.”

“I understand, now, come, I will make you comfortable.”

“Ohhh, goody.”

 

 


	7. Keep Yourself Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was told a million times  
> Of all the troubles in my way  
> How I had to keep on trying  
> Little better ev'ry day" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.. this one is a little longer than I normally post, so, YAY! I wonder, do you go and look up the songs?? LOL  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I am still stuck on a laptop, so it is a little harder for me to respond.  
> I also finished this chapter last night, while sick... if there are any mistakes, let me know.. I do appreciate it. c:

 

Loki woke up with Tony plastered to his back. He relished the feeling of the man’s arms around him and he could smell the oil he had used to massage Tony’s back. He really didn’t want to get up, but he knew Pepper would be in shortly to wake them. “Stupid mortal court bullshit,” he mumbled.

Tony stirred and kissed Loki’s shoulder sleepily. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We have to get up and get uncomfortable because your idiotic race can’t leave well enough alone.”

Tony laughed quietly and kissed Loki again. “Well, it will be just this once,” he said, “Come on, let’s get this over with, all right?”

Loki nodded grumpily and slipped from the bed. Tony stared at the naked form before him, trying to figure out why they had to get up. “Wait, come here,” he said.

The god looked back, confused. “What?”  
“Get over here.”

Shuddering, Loki complied and crawled back into bed. He yelped when Tony pounced on him, flipping him onto his back. “Tony,” he gasped.

“Gods, can’t help it,” the engineer muttered, “You look so damn good.. I don’t want you to get dressed yet.”

Loki went to protest, but was cut off by Tony’s mouth. Strong hands moved their way down the lean body, caressing deceptively soft skin. “Tony,” he whined when the other man pulled away.

“What do you need?”

“You, please.”

Tony chuckled. “So easy to get riled up,” he whispered, “So wonderfully responsive.”

Loki tried to glare at the man, but found it impossible. Panting, he moved so that he had more body contact with the other man. Tony grinned. “Not enough?”

The demi god tried to answer, but Tony took that moment to slip his fingers into him. Loki arched up and whined a little. “Ohh, still very much open and ready for me,” the engineer whispered roughly, “Spread your legs more.”

Long legs spread and Tony heard another low whine. “Fuck, your are so perfect like this.”

He slid another finger in, watching as the god tried to fuck himself on them. His cock was aching to be buried in that responsive body. “Oh, fuck this,” he groaned, “I will tease you more later.”

He lifted Loki’s hips and pressed against him. “Ready love?”

Loki nodded, not able to speak. He could feel Tony’s arousal through their bond, his domination. Any more thoughts were cut off when Tony slid into him. Strong hands settled on his hips and Loki could do nothing more than wrap his legs around Tony’s waist as the man began to move.

Tony grinned and wrapped a hand around Loki’s length. The sounds coming from the demi god’s mouth were obscene and driving the engineer crazy. “Such pretty noises,” he groaned, “and only for me to hear.”

He looked down at Loki, while he slowly fucked him. “All right, darling,” he said, moving his hand to match his hips, “Come for me.”

Loki tensed and arched his back. “Tony!” 

Moaning when he felt Loki clench around him, the engineer followed behind. He leaned forward, his hands on either side of Loki’s head. Loki clutched at him, pulling him to lay down. “Is this going to be an everyday thing?” he asked, “Because I can get used to it.”

Tony laughed, still panting. “Oh, so could I,” he said, kissing him.

Loki sighed and looked over at the clock. “We have to get ready,” he said, frowning, “Are you going to take a shower with me?”

“Of course, I would never pass up a chance to see you wet and naked.”

“Deviant.”

 

 

Pepper and Tony’s lawyer were waiting for them in the kitchen. The older man smiled at Tony and shook his hand. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Tony  nodded. “Of course I am,” he said, “However, JARVIS, call Charlie and have him meet us at the court house, just in case.”

“Of course sir.”

Loki looked at Tony curiously. “Why?”

“I don’t want Fury causing a problem and Charlie will be able to give a better idea on your progress... mentally.”

“I see.”

Pepper smiled. “Are you ready?” she asked, “We have an hour before it starts.”

Tony grinned. “Yup, let’s go,” he said, “Get there early and make sure my Lo’lo here is comfortable... oh and I need a wheelchair.”

“Have one in the car.”

Loki laughed. He leaned on Tony, threading his fingers through the other man’s. “Can I ride in your lap?” he asked.

Tony cocked his head and then his grin turned dirty. “Ohh, wheelchair sex.”

Pepper groaned and the lawyer shook his head. “Not now, Anthony,” he said.

“Well, come on, let’s get going,” Pepper said, pushing on Tony, “We have the car in the parking garage, so that you can get out without being seen.”

Tony nodded. “Good idea,” he said, “Happy is driving, right?”

“Yeah.”

Loki held tight to Tony’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the elevator. “Who else will be there?” he asked.

“Clint said Natasha should be there,” Pepper said, “Steve is going to show up separate from us, then us and Charlie.”

“Ok.. this is just to check my progress, right?”

“Yup, however, SHIELD may make it more of a circus because of what they want.”

Tony frowned. “Well, we have Phil on our side,” he said, “So, it’s all good.”

Loki was beginning to feel tense and panicky. “Tony, I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered.

Pepper heard him and looked over. “Loki, we will be there,” she said.

Tony put his arms around Loki’s waist and smiled. “Come over here,” he said, kissing him, “It will be fine, ok, I am not going to let them do a damn thing to you.”

Loki nodded, swallowing hard. He could feel his hands shaking. “I don’t know why I feel like this,” he said softly, “I haven’t felt like this in a month or so.”

Tony ran his hands up and down Loki’s back soothingly. He could feel the man shaking and it worried him. “It will be fine, lover,” he said, “If you have to, I will have Charlie take you out, ok?”  
Another nod and Loki buried his face in Tony’s neck. Pepper and the elderly lawyer looked worried. ‘Is he going to be all right?’ Pepper mouthed to Tony.

A quick nod and Tony went back to focusing on Loki. Pepper turned back to the elderly man and sighed. “He should be all right,” she said, “I hope, he had a rough past few months.”

“I understand,” he said, “He has held it together pretty well, from what I saw at the meetings.”

She nodded. “Yes, he has come a long way.”

 

Loki was silent all the way to the court house, just leaning on Tony. The other man kept speaking to him softly, constantly touching his hands, arms and face. “Loki, it’s going to be fine, we are all going to be there.”

Pepper looked over at Tony. “Is it possible that the problem is it is a court room?” she asked, “Considering the last time he was in a court, it led to his...”

Tony waved his hand at her. “Yeah, I think so.”

Loki looked at both of them, frowning, but said nothing. Tony sighed and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Listen, I am your lover, your protector and we are bound,” he said, “If they try to come in between that, we can reveal it and I leave to Asgard with you.”

A slow nod and green eyes focused on Tony. They cleared a little, but Tony could still sense a fear racing through Loki’s mind. “Do you want to leave for Asgard today, after the hearing?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded. He closed his eyes and placed his weight on Tony. Pepper watched, smiling. “Pep, can you handle the company while I am gone?” Tony asked.

“Sure I can, I have done it since you made me CEO,” she said, smirking, “Just, give me a little more legal power, just in case.”

Tony nodded. “I can do that.”

The car slowed to a halt and Tony looked out. “Ohh, Happy brought us to the back,” he said, “Guess that there was a shit ton of people up front.”

Pepper giggled. “There are always people around when you are going to be there, you egotistical cade.”

Happy came around and opened the door. “Mr. Stark, there are a small group of people waiting,” he said, “Do you want this as believable as possible?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “Let’s do that.”

“Let me get the chair then.”

Pepper and the lawyer climbed out, followed by Loki, who was pushed out by Tony. “Just wait there, Lo’lo,” he said.

Loki watched as Happy lifted Tony out of the car and sat him in the very expensive looking chair. A blanket covered the man’s legs and Tony waved for Loki to push. “Happy, just be ready for us to leave,” he said, “and if I call you, just come in and grab Loki here.”

“Sure boss.”

He held the door open for them and they hurried into the building. Loki seemed to be in a daze, but focused a little on Tony’s voice. Charlie was waiting for them at the entrance to the court room. “Loki, I am happy to see you have your Anthony back,” he said, “How are you today?”

Loki looked at him and gave a light smile. “I have... been  better,” he said slowly.

Charlie eyed him, then looked at Tony. “Mr. Stark, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Pretty good, Charlie,” he said, “Good to be home.”

“Now, Loki, tell me how you are really feeling.”

Loki took a deep breath. “I am.. recalling the day I was placed in the Asgardian jail,” he said, “I find myself fighting the urge to just fall into the panic at facing more beings that act as judge, jury and executioner.”

“Your debt has been paid,” Charlie assured, “This is just to ensure that you have done so in the capacity that has been agreed upon.”

“I know that.. but, my mind does not,” Loki said, “I mean.. I don’t know, part of me does not believe that the punishment I went through is over.”

“I understand,” Charlie said, “Well, we will be there and trust me when I say, they cannot hold you, legally.”

Loki nodded and looked down at Tony. “Shall we?” he asked.

“Of course, my Lo’lo,” Tony said, “Onward!”

The court room was already filling with people, spectators and media. Loki tensed and stopped moving. “Why.. why are they  here?” he asked.

“It is normal when I am involved,” Tony said soothingly, “Don’t worry, they are only here to see what happens, they are not involved in any of the proceedings, I promise.”

Nodding, Loki pushed the chair towards the table that Pepper had hurried to. People were calling out for Tony to answer questions, but he gestured for Loki to keep going. “I should have had Happy follow us in.”

It didn’t take long for Director Fury to arrive, followed by a small entourage of people. Agent Coulson was right behind him, holding a small group of files. The look on Phil’s face made Tony chuckle. “He is going to have fun with this.”

Steve, Clint, Hogun and Natasha also hurried in. Pepper gestured for them to come over. Natasha looked at Pepper. “We are here for support and backup, if needed.”

“Good, Loki is feeling off,” Pepper said, “Tony has Happy on call to take him out if he gets too overwhelmed, but I would feel better if two of you would go, just in case.”

“I will ensure the Prince’s safety,” Hogun said, “It was my job at one time.”

Loki looked back at Hogun. The warrior walked over and knelt down to Loki’s seated level. “You are safe,” he said, “I will not allow harm to come to you and neither will the others, this I promise.”

“I know,” Loki said softly, “I do and I thank you.”

Hogun nodded to him and sat down next to Clint. Just as Pepper got settled, the doors opened and three judges walked in. Every one, except for Hogun, Loki and Tony, stood. The two Asgardians looked confused as everyone waited until the three men were seated. “Who are they?” Hogun asked Clint when they sat.

“The judges,” Clint answered, “They are going to be the ones who go over everything for the review.”

Hogun nodded, but looked perturbed. “They are mere men,” he said, “Why did you stand for them?”  
Clint shrugged. “Respect, I suppose.”

 

Tony barely paid attention to the judge opening the court for the day. He focused on Loki’s mood, his hand holding the demi god’s tightly. “Mr. Stark,” his lawyer whispered, “SHIELD has brought in their own lawyer.”

Tony frowned. “Not sure why,” he said, “Unless they are going to argue about Loki’s debt being paid.”

“Possibly.”

Loki tensed and looked over at Tony. The genius sighed. “Count, close your eyes and think about this morning.”

The demi god did as he was told, only half listening to what was going on around him. 

 

“Mr. Stark, we are here today to check on the progress made by Loki Odinson,” one judge said, “He was mandated to assist in repairs of the city, helping the citizens made homeless or jobless by his attack and to prove he can be reformed.”

The man paused, staring at Loki. “Has any of this come to pass?”  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, it has,” he said, “However, you would have to ask my CEO about all of that, due to my most recent frolicking away from home.”  
“I heard about that, Mr. Stark,” he replied, “It is good to have you back.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, well, can we get this over with, this is not good for Loki’s mental health.”

Charlie nodded. 

“Very well, Ms. Potts, please present the court with the records of Mr. Odinson’s ... reparations.”  
Pepper smiled and stood. “I have kept a careful record of all of Loki’s monetary and personal assistance,” she said, “He also helped in setting aside jobs at Stark Industries for the people left jobless... as well as procuring them homes until they were able to go back to their own.”

She paused, looking through the file. “I have the records of his sessions with Dr. Cross,” she continued, “His progress made there.. as well as statements from other people he helped, befriended etc.”

The judge nodded. “If you could hand those to the security,” he said.

Pepper handed the file to another man. The judge looked them over briefly and looked at Loki. “Loki Odinson, stand please.”

Loki tensed and looked at Tony. The genius touched his face. “You’re fine,” he whispered.

“I can’t do this,” Loki said brokenly, “Please.. I can’t.”

Charlie stood and leaned over Loki’s shoulder. “Do you need to leave?” he asked.

Loki nodded. The judge stared at them. “Loki Odinson, please stand,” he said.

“Just a moment, your honor,” Charlie said, “If you will look through my notes, you will see that this environment is not good for Loki.. patience is needed.”

“Very well, does he need a recess?”

“But, Your Honor, we just started,” Fury cut in, “Surely he can handle a few extra moments.”

“While he composes himself, Fury, you are able to speak.”

Nick smiled and stood. “I have come before you today to explain that Loki has not paid his debt to this city.. to this world,” he said, “He has knowledge of other worlds, some more powerful than us... it is in our best interests to take advantage of the opportunity his father presented us with.. I need him for at least a month.. to help with our planets protection.”

“From what I am reading, Director Fury, Loki has more than adequately paid us back... he also seems well in control.”

Fury sighed. “He is in the custody of Anthony Stark, a man who had been kidnapped and then blamed SHIELD.”

Tony glared at Nick. His lawyer waved a hand. “Let him finish,” he whispered, “I have spoken to your agent friend.. no need to worry.”

Tony sat back and nodded. “Damn him.”

Loki was breathing shallowly. Charlie looked at Tony. “Can you hold him?” he asked, “Or get him to come out of his nightmare?”

Tony stared at Loki. “Shit, Loki, look at me,” he said.

Fearful green eyes focused on him. Tony leaned in. “Lo’lo, hey.. do me a favor..close your eyes,” he said softly, “Just keep them closed until we can take a break, ok, hold onto my hand.. if it gets to be too much, squeeze.”

Loki nodded and leaned on Tony, his eyes closed. Charlie sighed and looked at the judge. “Your Honor, when the Director is done speaking, could we please have the recess?”

“Very well... continue Director.”

Fury nodded. “We had no idea Mr. Stark had been kidnapped,” he continued, “We located him and brought him to the base... he seemed to fear for his life.”

He took a breath and smirked. “We think Loki had something to do with it.”

Tony sat straight up and glared. The judges leaned forward. “Do you have proof of this?”

Phil looked a little surprised and looked back at Tony. Fury nodded. “All in these files that Agent Coulson has with him,” he said, “If you would like to read them.”

Just as the judges received the files, the doors flew open. Steve hurried in, looking incredibly flustered. “Sorry I’m late,” he gasped and slid in beside Clint. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony. The genius grinned when he saw how Fury’s smirk fall fast. “We will take a recess while Mr. Odinson composes himself and we read through these files.”

Fury nodded and looked over at Steve. He stalked over just as Charlie was getting Loki to stand. “I thought I asked you to stay away,” he snapped.

Steve shrugged. “You did, but, I am here at Tony request,” he said, “I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to lie to get Loki.. just to torture him.”

“That is where you are mistaken, there would be no torture involved,” Fury said, “Simply experimentation.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, let’s ask Bruce about SHIELD’s ‘experimentation’,” he said sarcastically.

Fury glared. “We will see,” he said, “I will see you after the recess.”

Tony shook his head and turned his attention back to Loki. “Come on Lo’lo,” he said, “Let’s get out of this room for a few.”

Loki nodded numbly and followed close behind. Clint and Natasha flanked him, while Pepper walked beside him, her hand on his back. Steve pushed Tony out and into a empty room. Hogun stood outside the door. The lawyer looked at them. “Everything is in order for the debt to be completely cleared, right?” he asked.

Pepper nodded, motioning for Loki to sit. “Yes,” she said, “I kept a careful record after Mr. Stark had been kidnapped.”

Charlie knelt down beside Loki. “Tell me why you feel this way?”  he asked. 

“It is too familiar,” Loki said quietly, “I am surrounded by the men who want to hurt me.. and while I know that Tony will not let that happen, my mind is wandering beyond my control.”

“Do you feel safe with us here?”

Loki shrugged. “I am unsure,” he answered.

Tony stood and looked at Loki. “Come here,” he said.

In a daze, Loki stood and walked to Tony. Tony placed his hands on Loki’s face, his thumbs caressing high cheekbones. “You listen to me,” he said sternly, “Nothing is going to happen to you, you will not be taken away from me.. Fury can’t do shit about it..he is only allowed here because he is part of a government entity, you are mine, I will not let anyone touch you.”

Loki nodded and relaxed. Charlie watched in amazement as the god allowed Tony to manhandle him closer. Pepper touched Charlie’s arm. “There are a few things that have not been explained, I see,” she said.

“Yes, care to explain it to me?”

Pepper took him aside to speak to him quietly. Natasha and Clint turned their backs to Tony and Loki. “Do you trust me?” Tony asked him.

“Yes... Norns help me, I do trust you,” Loki said, his voice thick and trembling.

“Then, trust me when I say that nothing is going to happen to you here,” Tony said gently, “Relax and just think of it as a chance to redeem yourself.”  
Loki nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

Tony smiled and kissed him gently. “You are mine,” he said, his lips still touching Loki’s, “Now, let’s go and see if they are ready for us.”

He pulled away from Loki and smiled. “Going to push me again babe?” 

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled. “You are a brat.”

“I try and it got you to smile.”

A bailiff knocked on the door. Tony hurried to the chair and sat down. Pepper pulled the door open. “Yes?”

“It is time,” he said, watching Hogun out of the corner of his eye.

Loki stood straight and looked at Tony. “Ready?”

“Onward, my chariot!” Tony exclaimed.

Pepper, Loki and Natasha rolled their eyes. They walked slowly back to the court room, Clint and Natasha flanking them the same as before, with Hogun walking ahead. Tony giggled. “I have my own posse,” he said, “Wow, I think I have moved a little farther up in the world, not that I can move much higher than I already am.”

“Your ego knows no bounds, Anthony,” Loki drawled.

“You got that right!”

Pepper sighed. “Are you sure you can put up with him for the rest of your lives?” she asked.

Loki grinned. “Oh, I have ways of making you regret annoying me.”

Charlie touched Loki’s arm. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Much better,” Loki admitted, “I have been well for a few weeks.. the... thought of being judged again bothered me.”

Charlie nodded. “We are here for you,” he said, “besides,  they should take into account that you behaved yourself the entire time Tony was missing.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you... for being there to help me,” he said softly.

Charlie smiled. “You are a good person, remember that.”

Loki did not comment. He pushed Tony to the table they had been sitting at and sat beside him. Once everyone had returned, the justices entered. “Given the gravity of the situation we have before us,” one started, “I would like to know why Director Fury thought to play a game with us.”

Nick looked confused. “What do you mean?” he asked.

The justice motioned to the file in front of him. “I will read part of Mr. Stark’s file... just to refresh your memory.”

“Anthony Stark proves to be a most valuable ally in our division. He shows exemplarily professionalism and performance while in the bedroom. His prowess is proven by the fact that he can bring a god to his knees.”

The judge eyed Fury, who was looking a bit nervous. “Here is a bit from Mr. Odinson’s file.”

“War criminal Loki Odinson has shown himself capable of remorse and exceptional good taste. Taking Anthony Stark as his lover was the best decision he could ever make and as such, deserves to be pardoned.”

Fury’s jaw was tense as he stared straight ahead. “Are you sure these are the files I handed to you?” he asked, calmly.

“Of course we are,” the judge said indignantly, “I began to read them as you left...now, I ask you again, is this some sort of joke?”

Fury turned and looked at Loki, who was facing Tony, his eyes closed. “No sir,’ he said through clenched teeth.

“Very well, then we will continue,” he said, “I would hear from anyone willing to speak for Loki... or against.”

Steve and Clint stood quickly. The judge acknowledged them. Clint looked at Steve and then straightened up. “I am Clint Barton, I was the one Loki took control of during his invasion, however, I speak for him now.. he has shown that he is capable of change and to be an asset to this realm,” he said, “I have come to see him as a friend.. a close friend.”

Steve sighed and looked at the judge. “I admit, I didn’t want to give him a chance, however, I have seen the good he has done for Tony,” he said, “and the good Tony has done for him... I feel he has served his time and like other criminals in the country, he should have a second chance.”

“Very well, I appreciate your statements, Loki Odinson, please stand.”

Loki shook himself and stood, giving Clint and Steve a smile. “It appears you have worked very hard to redeem yourself in the eyes of this country,” the judge said, “We had most of your case already decided a month or so ago, but wanted to ensure that Mr. Stark had been found before we called you here.”

Pausing for a moment, the man took a breath. “I want to hear, in your words,about your experience here in this country.”

Loki nodded. “I am truly sorry for the damage I have caused, I did not see what this world held, what wonders were hidden,” he said, looking at Tony, “I have found that it is filled with remarkable people.. and ones that are no better than I.. however, I have enjoyed and learned from my time here, I wish to continue learning and helping.”

“All right, how about the kidnapping of Mr. Stark?”

Loki tensed and then smiled. “It hurt.. I was scared, as much as I despise admitting it,” he said, “I was angry that it happened, but my state of mind wouldn’t allow me to do anything but despair... not to mention, Clint Barton forbid me from hurting anyone... or myself.”

“Very well, then you have been found to be repentant and have fulfilled your end of the debt,” the man said, “I have an idea of what SHIELD wants you for and I will not give it to them... however, if any of you know anything about Mr. Stark’s kidnapping, I strongly suggest that you report it to the FBI..thank you, court is dismissed.”

Loki turned to Tony with large smile on his face. He knelt in front of the wheel chair to speak to him. “The things I want to do when we get home,” he whispered.

Tony grinned. “I like it when you are on your knees in front of me,” he said, “However, don’t we have to go to Asgard?”

Loki pouted and then nodded. “Yes, you said that SHIELD is going to be displeased about the outcome.”

“Yup and I want to get a little more protection for you, plus get those two goons off this planet.”

They were about to leave when Fury stalked over to them. “I have my orders to bring Loki in, I cannot disobey.”

Loki shrugged. “I am not worried about your orders, Director Fury,” he said.

The agent grabbed his arm and glared. “Do not think that anyone believes that you are reformed.”

Tony stood and grabbed Nick, pulling him away from Loki forcibly. The taller man seemed surprised at the genius’ strength. “You are going to walk away now, Fury,” Tony snarled, “You will not come near him or even think about him ever again.”

“What the fuck?” Fury gasped.

“You heard me.”

Loki stood by, watching with a smirk on his face. “Good day director.”

Tony let him go and turned away, taking Loki’s hand. “We have to go,” he said, “I just kind of outed my nifty new strength.”

Loki smiled. “Have JARVIS lock everything down and I will call Heimdall.”

“Pepper, can you do that for me?”

The CEO nodded. “Yup, come back soon though, ok?”

Tony nodded. “We will.”

Loki looked at Hogun. “I know you wish to bring your archer to Asgard and I will speak to the All Father about it.”

Hogun nodded his thanks. “I will wait for your word.”

Quick goodbyes were said and Tony hurried Loki to a quiet area. Pulling him close, he kissed the god breathless. “Let’s go.”

Loki nodded. “Heimdall... we need to return!”

The ground lurched beneath them and Tony closed his eyes, afraid he would be ill. Loki giggled when they landed. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Tony coughed.

Heimdall looked at the returned Prince. “It is good to see you again, my prince.”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Thank you,” he said, “I am sorry for the wrongs I have done you.”

“It is forgotten.”

Loki nodded and led Tony from the doorway. He was about to speak again, but was forcefully thrown to the ground, a hand around his neck and sword close to it.

“Lady Sif,” Loki gasped, “To what do I owe the pleasure.”  
“Shut up Jotunn scum,” she snarled, “Why have you returned?”

 

 

Fury stared after the group. He pulled out his phone and called Agent Hill. “We have a problem.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus more on Loki and Odin... goody c:  
> Until next time


	8. Father to Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A word in your ear  
> From father to son  
> Hear the word that I say  
> I fought with you  
> Fought on your side  
> Long before you were born  
> Joyful the sound  
> The word goes around  
> From father to son to son" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually urge you to listen to the song quoted. It is a good song and I believe it fits with this chapter.
> 
> Now, this is a shorter chapter... the next part should be up tonight, because it is going to be fairly short as well.. I just didn't want to put the Fury thing in with Loki and Odin feels. :3
> 
>  
> 
> This is Part I of a two part chapter..

Tony jumped on Sif and hauled her away from Loki. She whirled around and stared at the man. “Who are you?” she asked.

Heimdall walked out. “He is a guest of the All Father,” he intoned, “I summoned you here to escort the Prince and his friend to the palace.”

Sif stared at them, her eyes wide. Loki was rubbing his neck, while Tony knelt beside him. “He is allowed here?” she asked.

Tony turned and glared at her. “Yeah, he is, now, Xena wanna be, care to take us where we are supposed to go?” he snapped.

Sif looked surprised, but nodded. “Very well,” she said, “Come, I am sure that the All Father awaits.”

Tony helped Loki up and nodded. “Good,” he muttered, looking Loki over. 

Loki allowed Tony to check him over, his hands on the other man’s biceps. “I am fine,” he whispered, “Come, I wish to see the others and to speak to Father about Fandral and Volstagg.”

Tony nodded. “Yo, Xena, how do we get there?” he asked.

Sif glared at him. “We ride,” she said, motioning to three horses.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked, “Er, Lo’lo, I have no idea how to ride.”

Loki laughed. “It is easy,” he said, “Come, they will stay together.”

Sif watched them, marveling at how relaxed Loki seemed. She had not seen that since he was a young boy. Shaking her head, she forced herself to remember that he was nothing more than a jotunn. “Come on, I don’t have all day,” she snapped, “And where is Hogun?”

Loki stared at her. “Hogun has stayed behind with his little archer,” he said, “We are here because Anthony decided to lose his temper before we could fix a problem that has popped up.”

Tony gave him a look. “Yeah, yeah, he was touching what is mine,” he sulked, “I really don’t like that.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that what you said to Thor?”

“Yup,” Tony answered, “I don’t share well.”

Loki pulled himself onto his horse and gestured for Tony to do the same. “Come, we must go, before Sif decides to run me through anyway.”

Tony turned and stared at the warrior. “She wouldn’t make it back to the castle if she tried.”

Loki nodded. “I know, but still.”

Tony smiled. “Lead the way.”

The ride to the castle was quiet, other than the sound of the horses hooves hitting the Bifrost. Sif kept a close eye on Loki and an even closer eye on Tony. “Mortals are not allowed,” she said once they reached the stable, “So why are you here?”

Tony gave her a cocky grin while he helped Loki down. “Didn’t you know?” he asked, “I am the Guardian for the resident God of Mischief....among other things.”

Loki batted at his hands. “I am perfectly capable of getting down myself,” he said, “I was raised in this, you know.”

Tony laughed. “I am trying to be a gentleman, something Pepper complained about,” he said, his hands on Loki’s waist, “Love it.”

The Trickster smiled and kissed Tony. “Very well, if it will make you feel better.”

“Always, now, let’s go...hey wait, how am I going to get clothes?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You will be fitted for clothes,” he said, smirking, “I cannot wait to see you in some leather.”

“Ohh, I don’t think we would leave the bedroom.”

Sif sighed. “Let’s go,” she growled, “I don’t want to be in his presence any longer.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Then go, Sif,” he snapped, “I can walk to the throne room myself.”

“I have my duty...”

“Shut up,” Tony cut her off, “I can see why Loki hates it here.. gods, you are a bitch.”

She tensed and turned away. “Fine, I will meet you there,” she said through clenched teeth and stalked away.

Loki cocked his head. “Tony, I am in awe of your ability to make her shut up,” he said, “Come, we need to get to the throne room before she makes a fuss.”

Tony took his hand and they walked through the palace. The genius looked around in awe, his mind working through various different ways to install JARVIS. As if he knew what Tony was thinking, he pointed to a small hallway just before a large set of doors. “That leads to my rooms,” he said, “They are smaller, because I dislike the massive rooms.. your JARVIS should fit right in there.”

Tony laughed. “You know me way to well!”

“Of course I do.”

The doors opened suddenly, causing both men to jump. Thor rushed out and embraced Loki before the smaller man could get a word out. “Brother, I did not expect you so soon!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, well, somethings happened and we had to take an early leave until it is worked out,” Loki said, “I have to speak to Father on some of these matters.”

Thor nodded. “You both are just in time for the mid day meal,” he said, “Come, I will have Sif move so that your Anthony can sit beside you.”

Loki nodded. “Very well.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, Mr. Prim and Proper.”

Odin and Frigga stood when they entered. “My son,” Frigga said, rushing towards them.

Tony looked around and was completely awed by the size of the dining room. “Is this normal for lunch?”

Thor laughed. “Nay friend,” he said, “Heimdall let us know that you were to arrive today, so Father and Mother wished to welcome you and Loki!”

Tony laughed and put his arm around Loki. “Come on, babe,” he said.

Loki nodded. Sif stood and glared at Loki. She bowed to Odin and left. Odin stared after her. “She is upset,” Loki said, leaning on Tony, “I apologize.”

Odin waved his hand. “She will have to get over it,” he said, “Sit and join your family, my sons.”

Tony nodded. “Ohh, family,” he giggled.

Frigga smiled. “After we are done, Anthony,” she said, “I will take you to Loki’s rooms... Odin wishes to speak to him.”

Loki tensed and looked at Tony. The genius grinned. “Sure, I am sure that you want to talk to me anyway.”

Thor smiled and touched Jane’s arm. She waved at Tony. “Hello Mr. Stark!” she said, excitedly, “It is good to see you.”

Tony waved back and looked down at his plate. “Wow, look at all this food,” he said, “I have never seen this much at once!”

Frigga smiled. “You will find our evening meals to be bigger.”

Tony gaped. “Wow!”

Loki smiled and began to eat. Tony cocked his head, staring at Loki’s plate. “Is that all you’re going to eat, Reindeer?”

“He never ate much,” Frigga said, “I stopped admonishing him for it a long time ago.”

Shaking his head, Tony piled food onto his plate and began to eat.

 

The meal lasted a good hour, before Thor stood and nodded to the family. “Jane and I are going to wake around the city,” he said, “Brother Tony, you are more than welcome to join us, once you are done with Mother.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks, but I am going to wait until Loki here can walk me around.”

Thor smiled and led Jane out. Frigga stood. “Come, Anthony,” she said, “We will get you set up in Loki’s room and get you more comfortable clothing.”

Tony looked at his suit and nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

Loki stood as well, but Odin looked straight at him. “Wait, we will speak once they leave.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Loki gently. “I can sense you, if you need me, I will know,” he said, “See you in a bit, lover.”

Sighing, Loki sat back down and watched as Frigga led Tony away. He looked down at his hands as the table was cleared away, the servants working quickly. Odin smiled at his youngest. “Loki, you seem happier now,” he observed, “It seems you have found your place.”

Loki cocked his head. “How do you mean?”  
Odin sighed. “Do not think that your troubles were unknown to me,” he said, “I stepped in often enough, when you were a child, but as you grew, I knew that you needed to fight your own battles.. or come to me to ask for assistance.”  
The older man leaned forward with a smile. “Sometimes, I wish you had come to me,” he said, “Perhaps we could have prevented your unhappiness.. however, you would never have met Anthony.”

“Aye, you are right, father,” Loki said, returning the smile, “I would not change that for anything... he completes me in a way that I had never thought possible.”  
Odin nodded. “Now, I wish to speak about your involvement with Thor,” he said, sitting back, “I know that he had been punished by your mother recently and I know a general idea of why... but, I wish to know exactly what happened, because I do not want it to happen again.”

Loki swallowed and turned red. “We... we were involved,” he said, “I thought Thor would have been the one to take Skjold’s place, because he had gone away.”

“What happened, my son, what happened to change this?”

Loki shrugged. “I was not what he wanted,” he said, “It is done, Father, I wish to forget that it happened, to wipe it from my memory.”  
“Was all of it that horrible?”

“The lies.. he lied to me,” Loki said, “I was so desperate for his grounding, for him to love me in some way, that I over looked them.”  
“I see, do you wish that it had never happened?”

Loki closed his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, “I wish I never let him into my room that night.”

“Hogun knew, how did he?”

“I confided in him, he was the only one I trusted.”

The All Father reached forward to touch Loki’s hand. “Thank you, for answering,” he said gently, “Now, onto happier things.”

Loki cocked his head. “What do you have in mind, Father?”

Odin stood and gestured for Loki to follow. “You may have Jotunn blood, but you also have Aesir blood,” he said, “You are a special being and you have found the soul that can ground you...I am hoping that soon, you will think of Asgard as your home again.”

Loki smiled. “I am sure that I will, Father,” he said, walking next to him.

“Your mother is very happy with your Anthony, she said he takes good care of you,” Odin observed, walking towards his study.

“He does, he knows my fears, as much as I hate to admit them.”

Odin eyed Loki carefully. “You are being more honest with me now, then you have ever been,” he said, “Why is that?”

Loki grimaced and shook his head. “Before the bond had been changed, Tony requested that I do not lie if it is not needed,” he said, “However, I feel, that after everything you have done for me, honesty is owed.”

Odin smiled. “He knows you well.”

“He does.”

The door opened to the study and Odin gestured for Loki to go in first. “Your Anthony needs a title,” he said, “A place in the court.”

This caught Loki by surprise. A mortal receiving a title was unheard of. “Ah, you are surprised,” Odin said, smiling, “Good to know that I still have that ability.”

“While he has received his immortality, are you not breaking laws, Father?”

Odin shook his head. “I adjusted them many years ago, after the issues with Skjold,” he said, “After studying the factors that came in with your bonding, I figured I would need to do something, should your beloved be mortal as your childhood guard was.”

“I see,” Loki said, smiling, “I do have a question, Father.”

Odin sat in an overstuffed chair. “Yes, what is it?”

Loki sat down and chewed on his lip. “When you... the bracelet from  my punishment, the one that burned me... why did it do that?” he asked, “I have been unable to concentrate enough to even hope of gleaning a little information.”

Odin was silent, his face showing he was in deep thought. “Those bracelets are made with the bonded in mind,” he said, “Skjold had grown apart from you and your mother saw Anthony as a possible part of your life... I failed to alter the magic in the bracelet to fit in the possibility of you finding another bonded and when I saw how it burned you, I knew your mother had been right.”

Loki nodded. “So, my bond with Skjold had been breaking slowly anyway,” he murmured, “and you knew that I would need to find another.”

“Yes.”

Loki looked out over the city and sighed. “Then, I thank you, for believing that this would help me,” he said, “He is my control, where I may have none.”

“Sounds like me when I speak about your mother.”

Loki gave a small laugh and nodded. “She is a bit formidable, don’t you think?”

“Aye, she is... now, a title and place in the court for your Anthony,” Odin said, “With his abilities, do you think he would be most happy with planning the defense of our city and home?”

Loki thought for a moment and then nodded. “I believe he will be able to learn magic, as it is another form of his science,” he said, “Tony will be excellent in that area.”

“Very well, the court will meet in a week’s time, to welcome you back to Asgard and to announce our newest Lord.”

The prince did not speak, but the smile on his face was answer enough.

 


	9. Ride on Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "  
> SPIDER   
> ikedotta sono yokan wa   
> kakusanakuta tte ii n da   
> iro no tsuita yume mitai na
> 
> Spider   
> The apprehension that was caught alive   
> It's okay even if I don't hide it   
> I want to have colored dreams" ~ The Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here is part 2 of Chapter 8.. Woot!  
>  Short and simply here for explanation.   
> Booyah!
> 
> oh and watch out for another installment of the Loki growing up drabble fic :3   
> Have the next one half way done.. lol

Nick stalked away from the court house, his phone up to his ear. His arm throbbed in the area Tony grabbed him. “Damnit, Maria, get everyone into the main office for a debriefing, now!”

Phil followed close behind and gave Pepper a thumbs up behind his back. Clint leaned on Hogun, watching as his friend hurried away. “He will be fine, Clint,” Pepper said, ushering him to the limo, “and if there is a problem, you and Hogun can go and retrieve him.”

“There’s that,” Clint muttered. 

 

 

Fury glared at the agents around him, holding up the files he had handed to the judge. “How did this happen?” he snapped, “I read these through before we left, I read them twice, to make sure that everything went how we needed it to and yet, they made a fool of me and of this organization!”

Phil coughed and nodded. “I read them through as well sir,” he said, “I told you that I keep copies of our more important files in my personal computer and I printed them off shortly after you left.”

Nick looked over at him. “I know you do, Agent Coulson,” he said, “Which is why I don’t understand how the fuck this happened.”

Phil shrugged. “Perhaps someone thought to play a joke on us,” he said, “I am not sure how they could have done it though.”

Fury nodded. “I want you and three other agents on this,” he said, “Figure out where the hell the real files went, find out who switched them and find out how the hell Tony Stark healed so quickly and how he ended up as strong as Rogers!”

Phil nodded. “I have someone I can ask for assistance sir,” he said, “Give me a few days.”

“Fine, dismissed.”

Phil walked from the room and out to his car. Pulling out the cell that Tony gave him, he called Pepper. “Have JARVIS make sure that I am not bugged,” he said, “We need to talk.”

Pepper was silent for a moment and then said, “He says you are good, do you want to meet somewhere?”

“Yeah, meet me at the cafe you and Tony use,” he said, starting his car, “We need to discuss what we are going to do about SHIELD when Tony and Loki return.”

“All right, twenty minutes, Clint and Hogun will be with me.”

 

 

Fury paced the main office, waiting for Agent Hill to arrive. He wanted to blame Loki for the mix up, but could not do so without possibly angering his father and brother. Which would make life hard for him. Maria entered and sat down. “It isn’t that bad, is it sir?”

“Stark has gained some remarkable strength, possibly rivaling Thor,” he said, “Loki was acting oddly in the court house, possibly an act.”

He stopped and turned to look at her. “He had a mental health doctor there, Rogers, Barton and Romanov were there as well,” he went on, “What am I missing here?”

She sat quietly, going over what Fury has said. “Loki did have some... mental issues when he first arrived,” she said, “Captain Rogers talked about it... perhaps we should look into it more, to get more of an idea on how we are going to get these tests done.”

Fury nodded. “Bring the doctor that was with the criminal here,” he said, “We can question him about Loki’s mental state.”  
The agent nodded and stood. “Right away.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Charlie was led onto the base by two agents. He looked around, staying two steps behind the men. Fury was waiting for him in an office, coffee on the table. “Dr. Cross, thank you for coming to talk to me,” Nick said.

“I am not here willingly,” Charlie said, “In fact, I was pulled out of another appointment, so, they know who took me and they have reported it to the police.”

Fury frowned. “Why would you report this to the cops?”

“Because, I know what you want and I have to follow the law,” Charlie snapped, “If you want anything on Loki Stark, go through the courts, until then, I need to get back to my patient.. whom your idiotic agents throughly traumatized.”

Fury frowned. “Actually, I can’t let you go anywhere until you give me the information I need,” he said, “so, sit and get comfortable.”

Charlie sighed and sat. “Then we will be here a very long time,” he said, crossing his arms, “I will not violate my oath because a government agency I don’t even know about claims that one of my patients is dangerous.”

He leaned forward. “Not to mention, you don’t even know if I am the only one who worked with him.”

Fury sighed. “You’re right,” he said, “You are free to leave... just know, that you should expect to get served within the next few days.”

Charlie nodded. “And I will be sure to fight it.”

He turned and left the room, the agents following close behind. Fury sighed and pulled out his phone. “Get a subpoena for a Dr Charles Cross, I need his records on Loki Odinson.”  


 

Pepper, Clint and Hogun were sitting around a table, waiting for Phil to arrive. The agent walked up with a smile. “Hello there,” he said, “Well, Fury is rightfully upset about the file switch.. I just need to figure out how to keep him from knowing it was us.”

“How long do you have?” she asked.

“Two days,” Phil answered, “I am sure that JARVIS will work with me to try and get this done.”

“You are more than welcome to come and get this fixed,” she said, “We need to get it to where it will be easier establish better relations between Asgard and us.”

Phil nodded. “I am sure that Hogun can give me a bit of a rundown on Asgard,” he said, “We will work on that tomorrow... how long do you think they will be gone?”

Hogun shrugged. “Time flows differently there, than here, slower,” he said, “That is why we seem immortal to you... well, we somewhat are, but we will all eventually age, so, it could be a few days Midgard time.. which would give them a week or so..I am unsure of the time calculations.”

Clint drummed his fingers on the table. “I don’t like sitting out here,” he said, “Can we go to the tower and lock it down?”

Pepper nodded. “We can let Phil wear some of Tony’s clothes.”

“Good idea, I will meet you there,” Phil said, standing, “Let me leave first, all right?”

She nodded and they watched him leave. “Let’s go,” Clint said.

 

 


	10. Headlong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
> And you're rushing headlong out of control  
> And you think you're so strong  
> But there ain't no stopping  
> And there's nothin' you can do about it ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sickness has struck my family.. lol  
> we are just getting better.  
> I missed you all.

Loki turned back to his father. “There is something I need you to look into for me,” he said, “Fandral and Volstagg were involved in Tony’s kidnapping... he thinks they are the ones that actually took him, but he does know that they were involved at one point.”

Odin frowned. “I will have them returned to Asgard,” he said, “Do you know more on why he was taken?”

Loki nodded. “Aye, Father,” he said, “They wanted to get to me... something about experimenting on me.”

Odin reached for Loki and pulled him into a tight embrace. “To think, if I had not listened to your mother, you would have been in their hands right now,” he whispered, “Your view on the mortals is correct, in some ways...I am so sorry.”

“Papa,” Loki murmured, “You trusted Mother, you trusted Thor... in the end, it worked out, right.. I am thankful for Anthony and for a second chance.”

“Thank you,” Odin said, “Now, let us find Anthony and your mother.. I hope she hasn’t frightened him to much.”

Loki laughed. “I do hope she hasn’t.”

 

 

Frigga walked Tony to the hallway that Loki had indicated when they arrived. “Loki’s rooms are back here,” she said, “Well, I guess they are your rooms as well, because I doubt Loki is going to want to move into the larger rooms.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like the larger rooms in my company building either,” Tony said.

She gave him a small smile and led the way down the darker corridor. “They are all the way at the end of this hall,” she said, “The only ones that can open his rooms are Odin and I, plus Loki.”

“A little hermit, is he?”

Turning to him, Frigga graced him with a larger smile. “You know so much about him,” she said, “We had many petitions for his hand from various Lords, but they never learned anything about him.. they just wanted to be let into the royal family.”

“Lords?”  
“Ah yes, Thor was already betrothed before birth,” Frigga said, “Sadly, she passed before she reached her majority, so, Loki was the Prince to marry... many Lords put their daughters forth, but, my little Prince showed no interest.”

Tony nodded. “I see,” he said, “Will I have to worry about these Lords?”

“For a little while, at least,” she said, “It will take time for the news to travel.. some are so greedy and ambitious, they will attempt to marry their children off to beasts if it can get them into the graces of the All Father.”

“Heheh, I deal with those kinds of idiots constantly,” Tony said.

Opening the doors, she led him into the rooms. “I will have a larger bed moved in,” she said, “However, I do think we need to have a talk.”

Tony nodded. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. “Loki is still very damaged,” she said, “I do not want him harmed anymore.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Tony promised, “He is going to be taken care of, I swear.”  
She nodded, giving him a look. “That is a promise you need to ensure that you keep,” she said, “The All Father has given me free reign of the dungeons before.. remember that.”

Tony swallowed and smiled nervously. “Oh, I will, ma’am.”

She smiled happily at him. “Oh, don’t call me that,” she said, hugging him, “You may call me Mother, as Loki does.”

Tony grinned. “Well, all righty then,” he said, “Err, I have a question... Odin said that I would have to prove that Loki is still within my control... what do they want to see?”

Frigga sighed. “Basically, they want to see that the bracelet still works, that he has to listen to everything you say,” she said, “They simply want to see him humiliated.”

Tony nodded. “Well, are they going to be the only ones there, or is the whole damn kingdom going to be involved?”

“We could make it a closed court,” she said, “Why?”

“I don’t like sharing,” Tony said, “I don’t like showing people what may or may not happen in the bedroom or the privacy of my home.”

She grinned. “He will enjoy this, won’t he?”

“Probably.”

 

 

Loki walked to his room. He was relieved to hear laughter behind the doors. Odin followed close behind, laughing at the look on his youngest son’s face. “Well, Mother doesn’t have him running away, screaming.”

“She is much more manipulative than that, my son.”

“True, I had to have learned it somewhere.”

Odin shook his head, trying to hide his laughter. “I feel for Anthony,” he said, mock sadly, “The stress I feel of dealing with your mother.....”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am sure that I am no where near as bad.”

“What are you two going on about?” Frigga asked, after opening the door.

Odin stuttered a little and Loki got a sly look in his eyes. Tony peaked out and noticed it. “Loki, baby,” he said, walking out and pulling the demi god close, “Are you all right?”

Loki eyed him and then nodded. “I am well, Tony,” he said, “Did you have a nice talk with my mother?”

“Of course,” he said, “You have nice rooms... not sure if I want a bigger bed though, it seems to be enough for four or five people.”

Frigga moved to Loki and gave him a hug. “Did you have a good talk with your father?” she asked.

“Aye, I did, Mother,” Loki said, “Thank you for keeping Tony entertained.”

She grinned. “It was my pleasure,” she said, then looked to her husband, “Come, Odin, let us let Loki show Anthony around.”

Odin nodded. “Yes, we have much to discuss as well, my dear.”

He took her arm and led her away. The smile on the Queen’s face told Loki that she was happier than he had seen her in a long time. Loki walked to his bed and sat down. “Fandral and Volstagg will be returned to Asgard,” he said, watching as Tony sat beside him, “You have a chance to bring charges against them.”

Tony cocked his head. “Why?”

Loki smirked. “They interfered with the All Father’s punishment of me,” he said, “Plus, they assaulted a Midgardian that is under the All Father’s protection.”

“Wouldn’t that mean he would have to bring the charges?” Tony asked.

“Nay, because while it was a slight against my father, the slight against you is greater,” Loki explained, “You were chosen and by interfering, they were attempting to say that your worth is not what the All Father thought it to be.”

“Ohhh, so they insulting my honor?”

“Aye, but, they often insult their own.”

Tony was silent, one arm going around the pale man. “Well then, I can do that after we’re done with the court.”

Loki shifted a little and turned to Tony. “That is another thing,” he said, “After that, you will be introduced into the court as a member of the royal family... title and all.”

Tony cocked his head. “Wait.. you mean... I will be called Lord Tony?” he asked, grinning.

“Oh, by the Norns,” Loki muttered, “Yes, yes you will be.”

“Goody... can I tell Fury, please please please?” Tony asked, jumping off the bed and hopping around.

Loki laughed. “Of course,” he said, “We will be the envoys between Asgard and Midgard... though, I am assuming you will just be there to show that you are Tony Stark... you have absolutely no diplomatic skills.”  
“Hey, I do so!” 

Loki toed his shoes off and sighed in relief. “Come, I am sure that we can find something more comfortable,” he said, “Did Mother mention when the court will convene?” 

“Nope, though, she did give me an idea of what they want,” Tony answered, “She is going to ask your dad to make it a closed court, just for it.”

Loki nodded. “The rest of Asgard would have a field day knowing I submitted to a Midgardian,” he muttered, “However, that does not keep the council from announcing it to the entire kingdom.”

Tony shrugged. “That can be dealt with when it happens,” he said, “Don’t worry about it... wouldn’t they be insulting royalty either way?”

Loki frowned. “You are right,” he said, “Father would not want you used against me... perhaps this is one of the reasons he is giving you a title.”

“Hey, Lo’lo, we don’t have to worry about it right now,” Tony said, “Come on, show me around.”

The taller man smiled and stood. “We may as well get changed before hand,” he said, “May I use magic to change your clothing?”  
Tony grinned. “Yeah, didn’t have to ask,” he said.

Loki sighed. “Actually, Anthony, I did,” he replied, “Until we are formally introduced to the council, You have to give me permission to use magic.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You aren’t really trusted here, are you?”

“Not really,” Loki answered, waving his hand towards Tony.

The genius looked down and saw that he was in a very casual form of Loki and Thor’s armors. “Comfortable?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah, all right, you next.”

Loki appeared in similar clothing and gestured for the door. “Come, I will show you around the palace,” he said, “It would not be wise for me to wander out into the town until after the council recognizes you.”

Tony grinned and took Loki’s hand. “All right, let’s go.”

They wandered through the palace, Loki pointing out various things that he felt would interest Tony. The genius got the feeling his lover was avoiding the places he enjoyed the  most. “Loki, show me where you usually spent your time.”

The god looked at him, surprised. “Very well,” he said, walking back into the palace, “The library was one of my favorite areas.”

Tony smiled and held onto Loki’s hand. “Why didn’t you take me there first?” he asked.

Loki tensed and shook his head. “I thought it would not be of interest to you,” he said, “Aren’t all of your books on your computers?”  
“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like books at all.”

The other man relaxed. “You are right,” he said, “Sometimes, I forget that we have similar interests.”

Tony cocked his head. “Why is that?” he asked.

“Because, I am still not used to someone actually caring about me... outside of my parents, for who I am, not for my title.. or my power,” Loki explained, “You are different and I still find myself wanting to make sure you come before me.”

“Hey, no,” Tony said, “You are not beneath me, you are my equal.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Really now?” he asked, his voice low, “I specifically remember you asking me to kneel... telling me.”

Tony sputtered and waved his hands. “Hey, not like that!” he exclaimed.

Loki burst into laughter. “I know, my love,” he said, “But, no, I enjoy being yours to command... I meant, making sure that you have no reason to leave.”

He shrugged and looked down at their joined hands. “However, I am feeling more at ease,” he said, “I am feeling more myself now.”

Tony pulled Loki close and grinned. “Good,” he said gently, “I want you to feel normal, I want you to talk back, snark, and whatever...I know this isn’t you, not completely.”

Loki stared at him. “What.. what if you don’t like who I am?” he asked.

“I think I would know that by now,” Tony said, “But, let’s move on to a better subject, like, the bedroom and how much fun we are going to have on that massive bed of ours.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Do you ever think about anything else?” he asked.

“Nope, not really, I am a highly functioning male,” Tony said with a grin, “Anyway, show me your library and how about the gardens Thor told me you liked.”

Loki smiled. “Of course,” he said, leading Tony in.

They spent about an hour in the library, browsing and Tony getting more excited as he looked at their books on science. “Well, this is awesome,” he said, “Can I take them back to the room?”

“Some,” Loki said, “There are a few that Father wishes to stay in this room, due to their.. volatile nature.”

“Books have natures?”  
“Here they do.”

Tony thought about that for a moment and then laughed. “I guess so.”

After, Loki led him to the gardens. He tensed when he noticed Sif, Thor and Jane were there. “This isn’t about Thor, is it?” Tony asked.

“No, the Lady Sif has already made her discord with me known,” Loki said, “I simply do not wish to deal with her accusations right now.”

“All right, let’s go back to the room,” Tony said.

Before they could leave, Thor noticed them. “Brothers, come and join us,” he called.

Tony grinned easily. “Not right now, Big guy,” he said, “I want to relax.”

Thor cocked his head. “But, we wish to visit with you,” he said, “I wish to know how my brother is doing in your care.”

Loki heaved a sigh and looked at Tony. The genius frowned. “We will do what you want, Loki,” he said.

“We may as well stay,” Loki muttered, “If not, he will try to guilt us for the next week or so.”

“True, he is like Pepper in that respect.”

Tony walked ahead of Loki to where the other three were standing. “What ya need, Point Break?” he asked.

Thor smiled happily. “My brother seems very much relaxed around you,” he said, “Plus, I think that Sif would want to get to know you.”

Tony looked at the other warrior. She was glaring at Loki, her hand tensed near her sword. How could Thor not notice how she was reacting to Loki’s presence?

Sif nodded stiffly. “So, you are Prince Loki’s keeper?” she asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I am his lover,” he said smoothly, “I keep him... in bed as much as I can.”

She flinched, much to Loki’s delight and the Trickster snickerd.  “Are you aware of Loki’s transgressions here?” she asked, “How he stole the throne and tried to kill Thor?”

Thor finally took notice of Sif’s demeanor. Tony held up his hand to stop Thor from speaking. “Well, I knew about him trying to kill the big guy there and something about blowing up another realm.. stealing the throne, no, I didn’t know about that, tell me more.”

Loki shrank back a little, but was stopped by Tony’s hand on his arm. A gentle squeeze calmed him.   
Sif looked at the man haughtily. “After Thor was banished, the All Father fell into his sleep,” she said, “Loki sat upon the throne as if he belonged there.”

Tony cocked his head, as if in thought. “Wait, Thor wasn’t here?” he asked.

“Nay.”

“The big King wasn’t able to rule?”

“Of course not, did I not just say that?”

“Yup, you did.. so, who was left to take the throne?”

Loki stared at Tony in surprise. Thor and Jane were giving him a similar look. Sif’s mouth opened and closed a few times.

Tony gestured at her to hurry. “Ok, one more time... who was left to take the throne?” he asked, “Who is next, after Thor?”

She stepped back and looked at Loki, who was now giving her a mischievous smile. “Loki is next for the throne, but...”

“Ohh, you just said he was next.. there should be no ‘but’ after that,” Tony said, “So, tell me, other than the attemptive murder of Thor.. what did he do that was so wrong.. here?”

“He let the jotun into the castle!”

“All right.. did they take anything, kill anyone?” Tony asked, “Did he let them wander free?”

“Nay,” she said slowly, “What are you getting at?”

Tony shrugged. “It seems to me, that even if he had just protected the throne until his daddy woke, you would have found some reason to bitch about him,” he said, “So, your word means jack and shit to me.”

Thor was smiling brightly at Tony. Sif turned and noticed. “Thor, surely you are not agreeing with him?”

“Aye, I am, Lady Sif,” Thor said, “For Anthony is right, Loki was the only one who could have assumed the throne at that time.. and you disobeyed the direct order of not one, but two kings.”

She looked down. “We needed to save you,” she said.

Thor shrugged. “There is a chance that Loki would have never set the Destroyer on me if you hadn’t arrived... we will never know though.”

He then straightened and took Jane’s hand. “However, enough of rehashing the past,” he said, “I wish to speak to Tony about his care of my brother.. Sif, we will see you at the evening meal.. Hogun and his archer should be here within the week.”

She gave them a small bow and left without a word. Tony watched her go, an arm around Loki’s waist. “Was she always that much of a douche?”

Loki and Jane started to laugh. Thor looked at his friend, confused. “What are you speaking of?” he asked.

Jane patted Thor on the arm. “I will explain later.”

Thor frowned, but agreed. He turned back to Tony. “I wish to know how you feel Loki is doing,” he said, “Loki can tell me he is doing well, but, at times, I cannot tell if he is lying.”

Tony sighed. “He is doing fine, at least, in my opinion,” he said, “However, if we are going to talk about this, I would prefer to do it alone.. depending on how much detail you want.”

Loki snorted. “Thor, I am an adult and I have learned my lesson,” he said, “I will tell you or mother if something is wrong.”

“I just worry,” Thor said slowly, “I worry for you...we all do.”

“Except for Sif,” Loki snarked, “We can talk later though, I do wish to get Anthony back to our bedroom... for some alone time.”

Jane’s face turned red and Thor looked down. “Very well,” he coughed, “I will see you later, brothers.”

Tony laughed and pulled Loki away. When they turned a corner, he nudged Loki in the side. “And you were complaining about that being the only thing I think about.”

“It was to get Thor to leave us alone,” Loki protested, “I have many other things on my mind.”

Tony leered at him. “Sure, lover,” he said, “I do to.”

“Oh, like what?”

The genius thought for a moment, then grinned. “I was wondering if I could knock you up?”

The look on Loki’s face stopped his laughter fast.

 

 

Pepper, Clint, Hogun and Phil poured over various computer programs and paper work. They were slowly working through the plan to get SHIELD off of Tony and Loki until a more permanent solution can be found. Pepper sighed. “Unless Loki comes back as a dignitary from Asgard, they are going to be able to pull this shit,” she said.

Phil nodded. “They are developing various tech to keep him contained,” he said, “They started the development when Thor’s hammer first appeared here... I am also assuming that the ones that assisted with Tony’s kidnapping have been helping with the tech.”

Hogun raised an eyebrow. “If they are involved with this... tech.. and it is used to harm the Prince, it could result in the All Father letting Midgard feel his wrath,” he said.

Phil frowned. “Then, perhaps we should let SHIELD feel his wrath,” he said, “Fury and the Council are not going to stop unless they are in direct danger...as you can tell, the council is more than willing to sacrifice civilians to get the job done.”

Clint had tensed a little and leaned back on Hogun. “Fury is smarter than he showed yesterday,” he said, “He was distracted, somehow.”

Phil nodded. “Yes, I was surprised at how easy that was to pull off,” he said, “I was fully prepared to have to switch them before the justice’s asked to see them.”

Clint frowned. “I wonder if we can get someone on the inside,” he said, “I may have a few allies in there still.. just in case Phil is unable to do so.”

“That may be a good idea,” Pepper said, “I am going to have a meeting with Tony’s lawyers... they were involved in the initial talks for Loki’s term here, I am certain that they may have something to keep SHIELD away until they can get around it.”

Phil sighed. “It would have been easier if Tony had stayed to help fix this,” he said.

“I agree, but, Loki was his main concern,” Clint said, “SHIELD won’t do anything unless they can get Loki... and with them on Asgard, there isn’t much they can do, giving us time to fix this.”

“Besides, they wouldn’t have the break needed to get this together,” Pepper said, “I wanted them to leave, Loki is just starting to relax and I didn’t want his hard work messed up.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, “Well, I have to hurry back to the base... we don’t need the director getting suspicious... well, anymore than he already he is.”

Clint stood and smiled at Phil. “It’s good to have you back,” he said, “Let us know when you find something.”

“I am going to check in with you tomorrow,” he said, “Ms. Potts, I need to know what you and the lawyers come up with.”

“I can do that, see you later, Phil.”

The Agent left and Pepper let out a breath. “I wish Tony had left something for us to go on,” she muttered.

Hogun stood. “I can return to Asgard and speak with him,” he said, “I should only be gone a day.”

Pepper smiled. “Good idea!”  
He nodded. “I shall leave immediately.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch Tony's question?  
> How should Loki answer??


	11. You're my Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the first one  
> When things turn out bad  
> You know I'll never be lonely  
> You're my only one  
> And I love  
> The things that you do  
> You're my best friend" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh.. had to edit the tags.. woot  
> Ok, one more chapter in Asgard... then back to Earth to finish up the SHIELD problem  
> Thank you all for your reviews. I know that I don't comment individually on them, but I do appreciate all of them.

Tony stared at Loki. The god’s face had paled and he was fidgeting with his fingers. “Umm, Loki, what is that look for?” Tony asked.

Loki didn’t answer him. He looked down the hall towards their rooms. “Do you wish to see the rest of our rooms?” he asked hurriedly.

“Loki, answer me.”

“Answer what?”

“Loki!”  
The taller man stopped and stared at wall. Tony felt his stomach drop a little. “Loki, now you are worrying me.”

Loki finally turned and looked at him. “It is possible,” he said, nervously.

Tony’s jaw dropped and he stared at his lover. He could feel a cold sweat break out. “You.. you can... oh damn.. why didn’t you tell me before...” he stuttered.

“Because I did not want to,” Loki said, “As you can tell by your reaction, it is normally not looked upon favorably.”

Tony waved his hands frantically. “No, no no no no no, that is not what I meant,” he squeaked, “I mean, I would have preferred that you told me before we started getting naked together, but.. wow, kids.. maybe... oh shit... this is...damn.”

The genius passed out. Loki stared at him for a moment, unsure if he should panic or laugh. “Guards,” he called as he knelt beside Tony, “Please, fetch my mother.”

Thor and Jane had heard Loki’s call as the walked back into the palace. The larger god hurried over to his brother’s side. “What happened, Loki?” he asked.

“I told Tony,” Loki said.

“Told him what, brother?”

Green eyes focused on his brother. “What is one of the things you worried about the entire time we were involved?” he asked.

Thor’s eyes widened. “How did he take it?”

Loki gestured to the unconscious engineer. “I am not sure if he was simply in shock or disgusted.”

“Brother, I am certain that he would not be disgusted,” Thor assured, “Shocked, yes... how did this conversation start?”

Loki shrugged. “He asked, as a jest,” he said, “However, with everything that is going on, I was unsure if I should answer him.. I did not hide my wariness about the subject well though.”

Thor stared at Loki. “Brother, is there a chance that..?” he trailed off, glancing at Jane.  
“I am not sure,” Loki said softly, “I had not seen mother in a few months and I have no idea how long the potion works, or if Father’s bracelet would have negated it.”

With a sigh, Thor held his hand out to Loki. “Then we must have the healers look to you as well,” he said.

“No, I will wait until I know if Tony is not going to treat me differently because of this,” Loki insisted.

“I will go to Mother if I have to.”

Jane looked between them, hopelessly lost. “What are you two talking about?” she asked.

“I will explain later, my love,” Thor said, “If Loki wishes me to.”

Loki waved a hand. “You may,” he said, “It will eventually get out... may as well be with no embellishments, right?”

Frigga rushed in and over to Loki. “What happened?” she asked.

“I answered a question he posed and he passed out,” Loki said, “It may have been too much for him.”

The queen looked at her youngest and frowned. “What was the question?” she asked.

“Children,” Loki said.

“Oh, Loki, come, let’s get your Anthony to your room and maybe he will wake on his own,” she said, “You had not discussed this with him before?”

“Of course not, he is Midgardian, such a thing is not heard of in that realm, as you can tell.”

“You still should have told him, considering you have not had access to my stores,” she admonished, “Well, it held through your imprisonment, I hope that it has held this long.”

“Mother, there is a chance that my abuse has prevented it,” Loki said carefully.

Thor shook his head. “Mother, he may need to be looked at as well,” he said, “He has gone almost a year without it and while he is correct about before, he has become healthy again under Tony’s care.”

“Damnit, Thor, mind your own business,” Loki snapped.

“Loki!” 

The guards lifted Tony and walked him to the healer’s rooms. Frigga took Loki’s hand and pulled him along. Jane looked at Thor. “Should we follow?” she asked.

“Aye, just so Loki doesn’t try to get away from Mother.”

“What is wrong with him?”

Thor sighed. “I do not wish to discuss it where everyone can hear,” he said, “Come, Loki is sly enough to try and slip away, then Mother would be furious.”

 

Loki looked at his mother, a frown on his face. “I really do not think that now is a good time to..” he started.

“Nonsense,” she insisted, “To better protect you on Midgard, when you return, we must have all of the variables.”

“Very well,” he muttered, “I will bow to your wisdom.”

“Of course you will,” she said, patting his cheek, “Now, go and lay on the bed over there, while they wake Anthony.”

“Ehehehe, good luck,” Loki laughed, “He can sleep through an invasion of giants.”

“Oh, I will wake him,” Frigga promised, “Remember how hard Thor is to wake?”

Loki nodded, his eyes wide. “Mother, please.. don’t break him,” he said.

“Of course not, my son,” she said, “Now, go and lay on the bed, wait for me.”  
Loki sat on the bed and watched as his mother turned away. Standing silently, he slipped towards the door and opened it, only to run into Thor. “Brother,” Thor said loudly, “I am glad to see you well... has Tony awoken yet?”

Loki glared at his brother. Frigga looked up and glared. “Loki Odinson, get back to that bed.. now!”

The dark haired man flipped Thor off and walked back to the bed. Frigga swatted him in the head. “And don’t be vulgar,” she said, “You are a prince, act like it!”

“Yes, Mother,” he said.

“Apologize to your brother.”

Loki stared at the floor. “I am tired,” he said, walking to the bed.

Thor laughed, sitting on the edge of Loki’s bed. “Brother, I know you better than you remember,” he said, “Now, rest and wait here for Tony to wake.”

Frigga tapped Tony on the forehead, leaning over the man. “Wake, my son,” she said, her voice low, “Wake or you will find yourself bathed in ice.”

Tony opened his eyes and stared at the woman. “Eh, what happened?” he grumbled.

“You passed out,” she said, “Something Loki said, I suspect.”

Tony flinched. “Yeah.. wait, is he all right?”

Loki sat up, but was kept on the bed by Thor. “Aye, he is fine friend,” he called, “If you can stand, the healer can attend to him now.”

“Wait, why.. you said he was fine!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Mother wishes to have me checked out for some unknown reason,” he said, “I assure you, it is nothing.”

Tony shook his head. “Oh.. oh... wait, damnit, I can’t believe I passed out,” he exclaimed, “Please, please tell me it was at least a manly faint!”

Loki felt tension that he didn’t even know was there melt out of him and he laughed. “Ah, yes my love, it was the manliest swoon I have ever had the pleasure of seeing,” he said.

“Now you are mocking me,” Tony said, standing slowly.

“Do you really think I would do such a thing?” Loki asked innocently.

“Yes.”  
The god pouted and leaned back on the pillows. “Where is the healer?” he grumbled, “I wish to rest before dinner and spend time with Tony.”

A short, plump woman rushed in and bowed. “I apologize for the delay,” she said, “one of the washing women gave birth and had a rough time of it... goodness, the babe was stubborn.”

The woman bustled around and then smiled at Loki. “All right, I was sent word as to why I was needed, so, everyone but the Queen and the Prince Loki .. OUT!”  
Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Thor grabbed his arm and shook his head urgently. “She is most cross when we deign not to listen,” he said, “Loki or Mother will tell us what is going on when it is time.”

“Damnit,” Tony mumbled and leaned over Loki to kiss him, “You had better tell me.. and we have a conversation to have after.”

Loki stared at him. “Why?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Because you neglected to tell me something that could affect your health,” Tony admonished, “We need to get on the same page, ok?”

“Very well.”

The healer tried to shoo them from the room, but Tony held his hand up. “I will leave in a moment,” he said and sat on the bed, holding Loki’s hand, “Can we have a minute?”

“All right, I will return once I have gathered my supplies,” the healer said, “My lady, if you would please.”

Frigga nodded and gestured for Thor and Jane to follow. Once the door shut, Tony looked at Loki and pulled him into a gentle embrace. “Ok, want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I.. I am worried about your thoughts towards my... nature.”

Tony laughed. “Eh, I never thought about procreating and honestly thought that now it would never happen,” he said, “I was surprised and a bit overwhelmed... but, I am not angry or disgusted..I am a bit perturbed that you hid this from me though, what if Fury had snagged you... he would have found out and then what?”

Loki ducked his head. “I know and I realize that now,” he said, “I am truly sorry... I did not want to lose you.”

Tony scoffed. “You are not going to lose me,” he said, “I knew things would be different with you.. it doesn’t matter, I promise... well, other than the fact that I may get to see you nice and, well, fat.”  
“You oaf,” Loki exclaimed, “Ohh, why would you want to see me that way?”  
“No reason, anyway, let’s get you checked out and I will see you in our room.”

Loki shook his head and moved to stand. “I do not want that woman poking at me,” he said.

Tony fixed him with a hard look. “Loki... stay,” he said, “Your mom will be in here, so behave.”

Huffing, Loki sat back down and glared. “Fine, fine, hurry up, so I can get out of here,” he muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, brat,” Tony said, kissing Loki again, “I will see you in a bit.”

Loki watched him leave and leaned back. He could hear Tony speaking to his mother and the healer. “Damn it,” he grumbled.

Frigga and the healer walked back in. “Good to see you have stayed, Prince Loki,” the healer said, “Now, the Queen wishes to know if you are with child... were you not able to take the potions?”

“Nay,” Loki said, “I was left on Midgard with no thought to my innate heritage.”

She tsked. “How did you keep your young Lord from finding out?”

Loki shrugged. “I can shape shift,” he said, “Hiding the evidence is not that hard.”

Frigga shook her head. “So, he did not..?” she gestured a little.

“Oh, I never said he didn’t,” Loki said, “There was once or twice that it slipped, due to lack of concentration on my part..I just never thought it would matter.”  
Frigga shot him a disappointed look. “Loki, you need to talk to him and explain everything,” she said.

“I barely know everything,” Loki snapped, “I am still trying to find out more.. because the evidence is not always visible, even without using my abilities.”

He took a deep breath. “I think..he knows though,” he said, “There have been times where I could not hold the shift and I didn’t stop him... I didn’t want too and he never commented on it... his soul knows, because he is in my mind... only, he really doesn’t, does that make sense?”

Frigga smiled. “He baser nature knows and does not question, as for the rest, no, because there has been nothing to question.”

“Exactly.”

“So, there is a chance?” the healer asked. 

“Aye, let’s get this over with.”

 

 

Tony stood outside the door with Thor and Jane. He leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed. “Tony, Thor.. I think I have an idea of what is going on, but can someone please tell me,” Jane said softly.

“My brother has the ability to bear children,” Thor said, “We have kept it hidden, so that he would not be taken advantage of... in case a Lord found out and wanted to marry him.”  
Jane nodded. “So, there is a chance that Tony here got him pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “What pisses me off is that if Fury got him, then there would be no stopping them from breeding themselves a mini Loki army.”

“Shit,” Jane said, “At least he is safe for now, right?”

“Yeah, until we have to return to Earth.”

Jane cocked her head. “Who said that he has to return?” she asked, “You can go back and do what you need to do, then come back.”

Tony shook his head. “I am not going to leave my friends to clean up this mess,” he said, “And Loki won’t want to be left out... we are going to remain on Earth as long as possible.”

Thor nodded. “I think that would be for the best,” he said, “Asgard needs to learn to accept him again.. I have a feeling that many of the people will be upset that he has been forgiven.”

“Yeah, it took the people of Earth a while to forgive me,” Tony mumbled, “Anyway,if he is, I need to know, so that we can plan accordingly.”

The healer poked her head out. “Anthony?” she called.

Tony looked at her. “Yeah?”  
“Come, the Queen has requested your presence,” she said, “The Prince is in a bit of a tizzy.”

Tony looked at Thor and then hurried in. Loki was sitting up, his head on his knees. Frigga was on the bed, speaking to him quietly. “Is everything all right?” Tony asked.

The healer looked at him. “Aye, my Lord, it is,” she said, “I am finished with the examination.”

Tony nodded and walked over to the bed. “Hey, Lo’lo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Frigga sighed. “He seems disappointed that there is no child,” she said. 

“Oh, really?” Tony asked, “All right, I will take him back to our room and talk to him... when do you want us for dinner?”

“You have a few hours yet,” she said, “I will send Thor to get you.”

“Thanks... ok, come on Lo’lo, let’s go talk,” Tony said, helping his lover up.

Loki followed Tony quietly, his eyes on the ground. The genius was worried about the other man’s behavior, but did not comment. He would get answers once he was sure no one else could hear. 

The hallways were silent as Tony led the way. He opened the door for Loki and then shut the door. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

Loki shrugged. “I knew there was nothing,” he said, “I have no idea why Mother insisted.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How did you know there was nothing?” he asked.

“You have only just returned, even if I were, it would be too early to tell,” Loki explained, shrugging, “I am strangely disappointed.”

“Oh, well you know... as we say on Midgard, half the fun is in getting there.”

Loki smirked and pulled Tony towards the bed. “Really?,” he whispered, “Then, I do wish for you to have me.. in whatever way you deem suitable.”

Tony leered at his lover. “That, I can do.”

Loki paused and then sighed. “Tony, do you know how it is possible that I can bare you children?” he asked.

The leer turned even more dirty. “Oh, yeah, I do,” he said, “I know perfectly well... you hid it well until your control slipped when I asked you about getting knocked up.”

Loki cocked his head. “Pardon?” he asked.

“You can still keep me from seeing what is in your head, because you have,” Tony said, “Your mom explained a few things...now, how should I have you?”

He slipped his hand down Loki’s pants and between his legs. The slender man gasped as Tony’s finger slipped into him. “You did a decent job of hiding this,” Tony whispered, “I can’t believe that I didn’t notice it the first time... oh damn, doesn’t take much to get you wet for me.”

Loki clung to Tony, shaking as a second finger joined the first, lazily moving in him. “Oh, Tony, please,” he whined, “Please.. I need..”

“I know, my Lo’lo,” Tony said softly, guiding him to the bed.

“Please.”

Tony felt his cock twitch and he grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

 

 

Thor and Jane were returning to their chambers when a guard stopped them. “My Prince, the Lord Hogun has returned, asking for the Prince Loki.”

Thor nodded. “Have Hogun come to me,” he said, “The Prince and Lord Anthony are busy at the moment.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Jane looked at Thor. “I wonder if something happened.”

Thor gestured for her to go to the room. “I will join you as soon as I am done speaking with Hogun.”

“Ok, see you in a bit.”

She hurried away, waving to Thor as she went. Thor sat in the hall on a chair, looking out of a window. “Prince Thor,” the guard announced, “Lord Hogun!”

Hogun nodded to Thor. “Thor, we are in need of Tony’s assistance,” he said, “The Lady Potts is attempting to make the problem fade, but since both The Prince and Tony had to leave quickly, she did not receive any instructions.”

“Tony is helping Loki right now,” Thor said, “Go and relax... you will arrive back in time and we can ask Father about your archer.”

“Thank you, Thor,” he said.

He walked away, towards the room he would use when visiting with the prince.

 

 

Loki lay naked, curled up against Tony. He had refused the potion from his mother, hoping that his body had healed enough. The other man was asleep, his arms holding onto Loki possessively. He wondered if it was a good idea though. 

“Mmm...you’re thinking too loud,” Tony mumbled, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, my love.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lo’lo,” the genius said softly, “But, I think I know what is wrong.. you forget that your mind is an open book to me now.”  
Loki tensed. “Aye, I did forget.”

Tony nuzzled his neck, leaving a small kiss right behind an ear. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “If it happens, it happens, all right?”

“You are a strange Midgardian,” Loki whispered, “You are taking this far too easily.”  
“Well, I am part of a team that consists of a Norse god, a super soldier and a big green monster, plus, I am in love with another Norse god... I think I can handle the fact that my lover can get pregnant,” Tony huffed.

“You didn’t handle it all too well earlier,” Loki pointed out, “With your manly swooning.”

“Hush you.”

There was a knock at the door and Loki groaned. “Who is it?”

“It is Thor.”

“Not cool man,” Tony whined.

“It is time for the evening meal,” Thor called, “I will meet you there.”

Loki sighed and pressed closer to Tony. “I don’t want to go,” he mumbled.   
“Come on,” Tony said, “Would you really want your mother to come and get us?”

Loki shuddered. “You are right, my love,” he said.

“I am always right.”

Ignoring the comment, Loki climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathing room. “Let’s get cleaned up,” he said, “Tomorrow, we will have you fitted for clothing.”

Tony grinned. “You just want to see me in leather.”

“I admit, that does have a certain.. charm.”

“Deviant,” Tony huffed.

Loki’s laugh was clear and happy. “But of course, you have corrupted me.”

 

They were ten minutes late to dinner. Odin and Thor leveled them with disapproving looks, but Frigga simply smiled. “I am happy to see you smiling, Loki,” she said, “Come, both of you, sit by me.”

Loki nodded and pulled Tony towards the table. Thor shook his head. “Brother, you must realize that Tony will have to be punctual,” he said, “Please, ensure that you try.”

The dark haired god rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course Thor,” he said, “However, Hogun, I did not expect you back so soon.”

Hogun stood and bowed. “My Prince, I need to speak with Anthony after our meal.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “Is something wrong?”

Hogun shook his head. “We need some assistance though.”

Loki smiled. Odin gestured for Hogun to sit. “And tomorrow, we will discuss Loki and Anthony’s introduction to the court.”

Loki tensed, but continued to smile. Tony sighed. “Loki, it will be fine,”  he said, “Relax, we still have a few days before to prepare, ok?”

“I know.. can’t help it though.”

Frigga watched him carefully. She leaned over towards Odin and whispered in his ear. The older god nodded, his face serious. “Loki, Anthony, I wish to know what is happening, when you are able to give me information,” he said, “I need to ensure that my trust in your realm is not misplaced.”

Tony nodded. “The government seems to be all on board for Loki’s time being served,” he said, “I think the main issue is SHIELD, because they want to control the comings and goings of all outer realm peeps.”

Odin nodded. “All right.”

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Loki picked at his food, while Tony shoveled it in and poked at the slender god to eat more of his. Thor and Frigga laughed quietly at this, but said nothing. 

 

After the family had left the table, Hogun walked over to Tony. “Can we speak?” he asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah,” he said, then turned to Loki, “Hey, Lo’lo, I will be there as soon as I am done with our solemn friend here, ok?”

“I will see you in our room,” Loki said and kissed Tony’s cheek.

The Ironman watched as his lover walked away, catching up with Jane and Thor. “Come, we will hold our conversation with the All Father and All Mother,” Hogun said, “He wishes to know the situation on Midgard.”

“Lead the way.”

 

Odin and Frigga were sitting in a small nook far removed from the bustle of the castle proper. She was sipping tea while her husband spoke quietly of the matters of the day.

Tony bowed to them and smiled. “Hey there,” he said. 

Odin nodded and Frigga smiled behind her cup. Hogun gave a low bow. “Sir Hogun, stand,” he said, “Now, speak your business, so that I may know and act accordingly.”

“The Lady Potts wishes to know if you had any plans with handling the SHIELD problem,” Hogun said, “Phil Coulson mentioned that the Director was not acting normally, forgetful and un focused.”

Tony cocked his head. “Really now?” he said, “Tell Pep to have Jarvis activate Backup 912... that should give her enough dirt on SHIELD to bury them up to their eyes.”

He then looked at Hogun. “We will be back shortly after we are presented to the court,” he said, “Loki and I will act as ambassadors from Asgard.”  
Odin smiled. “I agree,” he said, “However, I do wish for Loki to remain here until you are certain it is safe for him.”

Tony looked at the older man. “May I ask why?” 

Frigga sighed. “Loki was right when he said it was too early to tell,” she said, “However, we should not take a chance... we will examine him in three weeks time, if you and Loki agree to this.”

Odin nodded. “I will not force Loki to stay,” he said, “The boy would never listen to me anyway... but we do want him safe.”

Tony nodded. “I will go to Earth,” he said, “Alone.. and then send for Loki.”

Frigga smiled. “Do you really think he is going to stand for it?”

Tony shrugged. “He will have to deal, his health is more important,” he said, “I worked too damn hard to get him healthy again to have SHIELD fuck it up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. sex scene.. not so much. Will give you more of one next time :3


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but I fear  
> I have nothing to give.  
> I have so much  
> to lose here in this lonely place.  
> Tangled up in your embrace  
> there's there's nothing I'd like better than  
> to fall." ~ Fear by Sarah Mclachlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HIHI  
> Yes, this one is a little shorter than normal... but, eh, I like it.  
> Sorry it took so long, I got hooked on Guild Wars 2 and kind of ... neglected everything lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like. :3

Loki was sitting in his small library, reading a thick book, when Tony returned. He stood the minute he heard the door open and walked into the main room. “Tony, is there something wrong?” he asked.

“Other than what we left behind, no... Hogun was here to ask me if I had anything planned to help out,” Tony said, “Which I do.. because I am awesome like that.”

“You are so modest as well,” Loki muttered, “Well, does this mean you won’t have much to clean up when we return?”

Tony was silent, which Loki took as a bad sign. “Tony?” he prodded, “What is wrong?”

“Come’ere,” Tony said, gesturing for Loki to follow him to the bedroom.

“Now I am worried,” Loki said, sitting down.

“Don’t be, we just need to discuss what is going to happen after the entire presentation thingie,” Tony explained, “Your parents want you to stay here, while I get everything cleared up down there.”

Loki shook his head. “And I am sure that you realize that that is not going to happen, right?” he said.

“Well.. no,” Tony said, “It is going to happen, you are going to stay here until I get this bullshit fixed... or at least, straightened out to the point that I know which side is up.”

Loki glared. “Unacceptable,” he snapped, “You cannot hide me here, I am not a helpless maid.”

“I am not hiding you here, damnit,” Tony said, frowning, “I am agreeing with your parents that it is safer here.. and you are going to listen.”

“No, Anthony, you cannot force me to stay here, I will not be sheltered from a very disposable threat.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “They are not disposable,” he said, “And as you can tell, Earth has some shit up it’s sleeve, so, just listen to me for now,ok?”

Loki stood quickly. Staring down at his lover, he gave a hard shake of his head. “No, I will not,” he growled, “I am not a trinket to hide or to take out and show off... I am an Asgardian prince, I will not be treated like something that will break, not anymore.”

“Loki, listen to me...”

“No, Anthony, you have done enough talking,” Loki interrupted, “I am going out, do not follow.”

He turned and stalked out, slamming the doors behind him. Tony sighed and followed him out. “Loki, get back here,” he said, grabbing his arm, “Look, just hear me out, all right?”

“Like I said, Stark, you have done enough talking,” the god snarled, “I am not going to be left here, alone, while you clean up my mess.”

“Our mess, Loki,” Tony corrected, “This is our mess and guess what, I am going to clean it up, because that is what I am good at.”

“You mean, that is what Lady Potts is good at,” Loki retorted, “Why would you insist that I remain behind?”

“Because your parents brought it up first and I think it is a good idea.”

“Why?!”

Tony shook his head. “Your mother is worried about you,” he said, “You made a good point, when you said it would be too early to tell...that doesn’t mean that nothing has happened.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I will not become an invalid, Stark,” he said.

“No.. you won’t,” Tony agreed, “But, you are still not completely well, physically.. I can see it when you do too much.. you didn’t sleep well when I was gone, you barely ate, I need you healthy and happy.”

“I needed to be near you,” Loki said, quietly, “Don’t make me stay, please.”

Tony sighed. “It won’t be for long, I promise,” he said, “But, as of now, you are staying, because I am not the only one who thinks it is a good idea.”

“Damnit, I don’t give a fuck who thinks it’s a good idea,” Loki shouted, “I will not be left behind...and you will regret it if you try.”

The look on Tony’s face made Loki pause. His lover looked angry and frustrated. The god turned and ran towards the library, his shoes barely making a sound on the floors. “Loki, wait!” Tony yelled, following him. 

“Leave me alone,” he called back and slammed the door to the library.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned.

The genius followed him into the library and found Loki curled up in the back corner. He was holding a book in front of him, pretending to read. “Loki, look at me,” Tony said. 

The taller man looked up, his eyes dark. “What do you want, Stark?” he growled.

“I want for you to stop acting like an ass and listen to me,” Tony snapped, “I know you don’t like it, damn, I don’t either... I want you with me, but at this point, I need you to stay here and give me a chance to fix this.”

“Why can’t I help?” Loki asked angrily, “Why do you want me out of the way for this?”

“Because I worry,” Tony said, “You are the first who put up with my shit and even waited after I was taken... many on Earth would have bailed, especially since it was me.”

Loki scoffed. “Are you saying you are easily disposed of?” he asked.

Tony laughed. “I am Tony Stark,” he said, “I am worthless to women on Earth unless I can spend money on them.”

Loki looked as if he were holding back a smile, but it vanished fairly quickly. “Not the point,” he said, “You find out one extra thing about me and now you act as if I am breakable.”

Tony sat and put an arm around him. “I know you’re not,” he said, “I know that you can more than adequately defend yourself.. but, your parents want you taken care of and that is what I fully intend to do.”

Loki leaned on him and smirked. “Well, I understand your position... however, if you leave me here.. expect to be sleeping alone for a long time,” he said sweetly, “On the couch, while I get that marvelous bed.”

“Hey, not fair!”

Loki shrugged and stood. “I don’t care,” he said and walked off.

“Damnit,” Tony muttered and followed his lover.

 

It was tense that night and when they woke the next morning. Tony understood why Loki was upset, but that didn’t make it any easier. The god ignored him during breakfast, which caused Frigga to look at Tony. The man shook his head and she smiled. ‘I’ll talk to him,’ she mouthed.

Tony looked relieved

After the morning meal, Frigga stopped Loki. “Can we speak?” she asked.

He nodded. “Very well,” he said.

“I notice that you are upset with your Anthony,” she said, “May I ask why?”

“He wants me to stay here when he returns to Midgard,” he said, “Then he says that you and Father agree.”

Frigga bit her lower lip. “We do, in fact, your father and I are the ones who mentioned it,” she said, “He wants you safe and since he took Skjold’s bond, he is responsible for your safety.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he said, “I... I have heard of his escapades, his wandering eye...I fear that he may grow tired of me.. grow tired of something I can’t change... that won’t change.”  
Frigga touched his face gently. “He loves you,” she said, “I would never have risked your happiness on someone who may do to you what Thor did.”

“You could have warned me about Thor,” Loki said tersely, “I wouldn’t fear him leaving me if I had known what Thor would do.”

“You cannot compare Tony to Thor,” she said, “They are two different beings, raised in different ways... Tony was hurt by his family.. he knows what it is to not be as loved as one would want.”

“That doesn’t stop my own mind from plotting against me damnit!” 

Frigga sighed. “I know and I fault myself for it,” she said, “You are incredibly intelligent... so much so, that your mind rarely turned off when you were younger and I should have taught you how to be able to relax your mind... is that how it is now?”

“Not when he is with me,” Loki said, “I can focus on him... on what we are talking about, without my mind trying to go through so many different things... and I do the same for him, he actually sleeps now.”

“Are you worried for his health as well?”

Loki looked down. “Yes and now, I know I shouldn’t be.”

“Take a little while to calm down and go to him with your concerns,” she said, “You both need to learn to communicate better.”

“Yes, Mother, thank you and I apologize for snapping at you.”

She touched his face gently. “I understand your agony,” she said, “I know exactly how you feel.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “Did Father...?”  
“Yes, your father had a few wenches on the side,” Frigga said, “It was not uncommon then and I am glad that he did not attempt to pass that belief onto you boys... however, you are going by Tony’s past and not the present, give him trust and you will get it.”

“I hate feeling like this,” Loki sighed.

She smiled. “What, being in love?”

“No, everything else.”

Laughing, she took Loki’s hand and led him towards the gardens. “Come and let’s sit for a while,” she said, “I have some books waiting for me near our seats.”

Relaxing, the young man followed his mother. 

 

Tony wandered around, looking for Thor. After about twenty minutes of searching, he found Thor and Jane outside, talking with Sif. “Hey, big guy,” Tony said, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Thor looked confused, but nodded. When they were out of earshot, Tony drew a deep breath. “I need to get some of this bullshit taken care of before Loki wants to go back to Earth,” he said, “Your mom and dad want Loki to stay here until it is fixed, but we can’t really go back down there until after the meeting with the council.”  
Thor nodded. “You want to be able to go back home and not worry,” he said, “I can understand that... my brother is giving you some grief over what our parents want, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah.. a whole lot of grief,” Tony moaned, “Threatened me with couch duty and isn’t speaking to me at the moment... I wish he would.”

Thor frowned. “Do you wish to return to Midgard before the council hearing?” he asked, “Heimdall could alert you to when you need to return.”

Tony smiled. “That would be great,” he said, “However, how to tell Loki?”

“That is all on you, my friend,” Thor said, “I do not recommend that you sneak away though, because he knows how to find you and with your bond, you cannot hide much from him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said, “I just need to convince him that this is the best idea and I will be back before the meeting thingie.. I hate meeting thingies.”

Thor chuckled. “You have taken a great risk in bedding my brother,” he said, “I am surprised that Mother has not harmed you yet.”

“Hey, I have a way with people,” Tony said, smirking, “Well, do you have any ideas though.. I can do it on my own, I just want a basic idea of what to say.”

“The truth,” Thor said, “Speak your words with my mother near... Loki will be more inclined to hear them, rather than what his mind may make up.”

Tony grinned. “Great idea,” he said, “Thanks buddy.”

He took off, looking for his lover. 

 

Loki was dozing when Tony found them. He looked up and smiled hesitantly at him. Frigga stood and nodded. “I will leave you two to talk.”  
Tony held his hand up. “No, could you sit with us for a moment?” he asked, sitting beside Loki.

She nodded. “What do you need?” she asked.

Tony sighed and then looked at Loki. The demi god was watching him carefully, a blank look on his face. “I want to go and get some of the mess on Earth cleaned up soon,” he said, “Before the council meeting... I will come back for it and hopefully, have enough of it cleaned up that you won’t have to worry about Loki.”

Frigga was silent for a moment. Loki had tensed and he moved to stand, but Tony had caught his arm. “Loki, please, listen,” he said.

“No, I will not allow it,” Loki said, “You are not returning without me.”

Tony sighed. “I wasn’t asking permission babe,” he said, “I was letting you know my intentions.”

Green eyes focused on his mother and she smiled. “Loki, he has a point,” she said, “That way, you can go and live your life there without repercussions.”

Loki stood and stepped away. “You will not do this,” he stated angrily, “You cannot just leave me here.. I won’t have it.”  
Tony looked at Frigga, who simply nodded at him. “Loki, stop!” he snapped, “That’s enough, I will return before the council meeting.... you will be staying here until everything is cleared up.”  
Loki tensed and then he cocked his head. “When do you plan on leaving?” he asked calmly.

“Tonight or tomorrow,” Tony said, eyeing the man warily.

“Well, you may as well go now... and do not bother to return,” Loki hissed and walked off. 

Frigga sighed. “He will be fine,” she said, “He can be a bit overdramatic.”

Tony laughed. “I know, trust me,” he said, “Well, let me go and get this over with... Pepper is going to kill me.”

Frigga laughed. “I will go and sit with him,” she said, “He is still unsure of himself..of his place here and by your side.”

“I know and normally, I would be wanting a drink.”

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Go and come back,” she said, “If you have need of assistance, please, let Heimdall know.”

“Just, let him know I will be back in time,” he said, “He is going to be pissed off.”

“He will survive,” she said, “Go.. I will have Skjold stay with him for a bit.”

“That would be great,” Tony said, “Oh and please make sure that he doesn’t get into trouble.”

He gave her a hug and ran off. Frigga sighed and called for one of the guard. “Have Skjold returned from the borders,” she said, “Within the day, if possible.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

 

Tony appeared on the roof of the Tower. Luckily, it was a nice day. Pepper rushed out and hugged him. “What are you doing here?” she asked, “where is Loki?”

“He is staying in Asgard until this shit is cleared up,” Tony said, “I found out a few things that worry me and I don’t want him getting hurt.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She led him into the tower, calling to JARVIS to let the others know he was back. “Phil thinks there is something wrong with Fury,” she said, “He should have caught the bullshit files that Phil handed to the judges and that Phil is the one that got you out of the base.”

Tony frowned. “You’re right,” he said, “He is more observant then I am...does he have an idea?”

“No,” Pepper said, “Clint noticed that he was distracted, but that was it.”

Tony was silent. He watched as Natasha, Clint, Hogun and Steve walked in. “Hey, where is Boss?” Clint asked.

“Asgard,” Tony said, “I want to get this taken care of before he comes back here.”

Hogun raised an eyebrow. “He agreed?” he asked.

“Nope,” Tony said, “In fact, he was quite pissed off when I mentioned it, but, for now, this is how I want it done.”

“He is not going to be happy,” Hogun muttered, “However, I am thankful that I am not the one he will take it out on.”

Tony shrugged. “He will get over it.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Well, let’s go over what we have and go from there.”

Pepper cleared her throat. “I have some paperwork that I found that I need you to go over,” she said, “I think it will help us out.”

The Widow nodded. “I have already started to get more out of my informants,” she said, “Do you want me to call Coulson?”

“Sure and I need coffee,” Tony said, “Did you know that there is no coffee on Asgard...it’s criminal!?”

 

 

Frigga walked to Loki’s room and found the door locked. “Loki?” she called.

There was no answer, but she did not expect one. “Loki, open the door,” she said, “Or I will have Skjold do it for me.”

There was a bit of shuffling and the door opened slowly. “What do you want?” Loki muttered, backing away from the door.

“I want you to talk to me,” she said gently, “I want you to tell me why this has you so upset.”

“I already told you,” Loki snapped, “He did not ask if I was all right with this, he just did it... just like Thor.”

“He is not Thor though,” Frigga said, “He is doing this for your own safety, not for his own pleasure.”

“I don’t care,” Loki said, “Why do I feel like we have had this conversation before?”

“Because we have.. earlier,” she said, “Come, we will have some tea and Skjold is on his way home.. so you can spend some time with him.”

Loki nodded, his anger somewhat abated. “I know that I am over reacting, I know that I need to trust him,” he said, “But, I am scared that I am not enough for him.. I have everything to lose.. if he leaves me, all he loses is a warm body at his disposal.”

He paused, as if realizing what he just said. “Damnit, I’m... I really don’t think that about him.”

“You were never one to trust easily,” Frigga conceded, “However, with the bond, you can tell if he is lying to you.. you can sense his intentions, plus, he has given you more than you know.”

Loki looked down, embarrassed. “You are right, Mother,” he said, his voice soft,/  
 “Would it be all right if I eat my dinner in here tonight?”

“Of course, I will have Skjold sit with you.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

 


	13. My Fairy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone someone has drained the colour from my wings  
> Broken my fairy circle ring  
> And shamed the king in all his pride  
> Changed the winds and wronged the tides  
> Mother mercury (mercury)  
> Look what they've done to me  
> I cannot run I cannot hide" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Loki seemed easily placated in the last chapter and yes, I did that on purpose... that purpose will show in the next few chapters. :3  
> I hope you all are still with me though, this last chapter gave me a hard time. *sigh*  
> All right, on with the show.

Tony pored over the paperwork that Pepper had put in front of him,looking for something, anything that may tell him what is wrong with Fury. Evidence is little to none, but he notices a distant look in the spy’s eye. “Pepper, do we have anything else?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing other than the garbage you have stored up about the Council and SHIELD.”

Tony thought for a moment and then sat up. “Oh, shit,” he said, “JARVIS, pull up anything you can about recent experiments that SHILED has... and call Phil.”

“Right away sir.”

Around fifty files appeared on Tony’s 3D display. “Search for anything about experiments performed on the Tesseract and anything from Loki’s invasion.”

“There are currently ten different experiments within those parameters,” JARVIS said, “Two include Loki’s staff, sir.”

Tony cocked his head. “Well, damn,” he muttered, “Who is assisting with that one?”

“Dr. Banner was on the team, but has since left,” JARVIS said, “His name was deleted from the revised lists, but is still on the master list.”

“I see, call Brucie,” Tony said, “I want to know what they were doing.”

“Yes, sir.”

Pepper looked confused. “Why would Bruce be in on that and not tell us?”

“Probably because he didn’t want to be involved in the first place.”

Clint frowned. “True, I wonder if that is why he went as far away as possible,” he said, “He hasn’t really bothered to contact any of us.”

“Something had to have happened,” Tony mused, “Bruce would have at least given me some word that he was leaving.”

Natasha looked thoughtful. “Maybe he tried, after you had been kidnapped,” she said, “He wasn’t able to get ahold of you and decided to head underground... we have to find him.”

“Sir, it seems that Dr. Banner’s phone is turned off,” JARVIS said, “I could attempt to activate the tracer on it.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, do that and get me those files,” he said, “I need to start reading them.”

He looked at Pepper. “Hold off on the dirt,” he said, “I want to make sure I am nailing the right person.”

Hogun looked at Tony. “To find your berserker, we may need Loki’s help,” he said.

“Not happening right now,” Tony muttered.

The warrior frowned. “Why?”

“Because Odin and Frigga want him to stay there,” the genius explained, “and I agreed with them.”

Hogun coughed. “That will be your funeral.”

“What does that mean?”  
Pepper shook her head. “Don’t bother trying to explain, Hogun,” she said.

“What?” Tony exclaimed.

“Never mind,” she said, “If you aren’t going to have Loki help us, then how are we going to find Bruce?”

“I will think of something.... hey, wait, did SHIELD chip him?” Tony asked, “Maybe I can hack their database and get a lock on him.”

“Already on it, sir,” JARVIS said.

Pepper watched the screen nervously. “When was the last time you saw Bruce?” she asked.

“At the charity party,” Tony said, “He seemed pretty withdrawn, but that is normal for him though.”

“You haven’t heard from him since?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I was way too busy and now that I am able to think about it, I feel pretty bad about it.”

She sighed. “I know, Loki kept you pretty tied up.”

“Sir, I have got a hit on Dr. Banner.”

Tony whooped and looked through the data. His joy quickly turned to anger. “He is in the SHIELD base,” he said, “In the same area I was kept in.”  
Clint frowned. “Do you think they locked him up because they couldn’t get a hold of Loki?” he asked, “To keep the Hulk under control.”

“Call Coulson and Natasha,” Tony said to Clint, “Get them here and explain to them what we found.”

 

 

Dr Charlie Cross sat at his desk two days after his encounter with SHIELD. He was updating Loki’s files to reflect the name Tony had given him before he went missing. He knew that the agency would try to get access to the records and wanted to make it as hard for them as possible.

With the last record changed, Charlie sat back and turned the volume to his phone back up. The door to his office opened a little and his assistant peeked in. “Dr Cross, you have someone here saying that they need your records on a patient,” she said.

“Well, that didn’t take them long,” he said, “I will be right out.”

There was a man in a dress suit waiting for him in the lobby area. He handed Charlie a packet of papers. “This is a subpoena for the records of Loki Odinson,” he said, “I am here to collect them.”

“I do not have a patient by that name,” Charlie said, “Perhaps you have the wrong office?”

“No sir, this is the address given to me,” he said.

“Well, as I have said, I do not have a patient by that name,” Charlie stated, “I can’t hand over records of a patient that is not in my system.”

“I will return later with more information,” the man said, “I do hope that you are not jerking me around.”

Charlie shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy.”

The man nodded to him and left. The doctor hurried into his office and pulled out his Stark phone. “Hello, Miss Potts?” he said, “I need your assistance.”

 

 

 

Loki paced his room, waiting for Skjold to arrive. He knew what he wanted to do, but his former guard was needed to get this done. When he reached the center of his room, there was a knock. “Enter,” he called.

He was not expecting Thor to look in his room with a smile. “Brother, are you well?” he asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Am I well?” he asked, coldly, “Well now, that depends.. where is Anthony?”

Thor flinched at the tone. “You know where he is,” he said, “Mother said you were no longer angry.”

Loki stalked towards him, his hand glowing. “Oh, I am no longer mad at Mother,” he snapped, “However, you and Anthony are far from safe.”

“Why are you angry with me?”  
“Because, I have no doubt that you told him to speak to me about this matter with Mother present,” Loki growled, “I also know that you agree with how he is handling this and see nothing wrong with treating me like I will break.”

Thor looked suitably chastened. “But, Loki.. you .. you didn’t look that well...”

“Shut up, you blundering idiot, you are not helping your situation... I trusted both of you and you speak against me behind my back,” Loki said, his eyes turning red, “I am not a child to be placed in their room and placated with impressive gifts.”

“I know that..” Thor tried.

“No, you don’t, you and Anthony think you know better for me,” Loki said, advancing on his brother, “I willingly give him power over me...however, that does not mean I wish to be treated as nothing less than what I was raised as.”

He stopped and cocked his head, his eyes never leaving Thor. “When are you going to learn that I am not something that needs to be protected?”

Thor sighed. “You know that we are only looking out for you,” he said.

“I know... you have done this my entire life, Thor,” Loki said, his voice tense, “This is why your friends neglected to remember that I am a trained warrior.. this is why Fandrall and Volstagg thought they would get away with what they did to me... you always made me out to be weaker than you...shit Thor, you treated Sif as more of a man than you ever did me,even after I had proven myself more than capable in battle.”

Loki sagged a little and shook his head. “As much as I loathe to bring this up,” he muttered, “You actually treated me a little more equally when you were spreading your body around the various wenches...instead of being with me.”

Thor flinched. “You act like you regret it,” he said, his tone showing his hurt.

“I do,” Loki said bluntly, “I should have known better, after seeing how you treated your other lovers... but I was blind, because I just wanted you to see me again.”

“It was not all that terrible,” Thor protested. 

“For you... it wasn’t for you!” Loki snapped, “Thor, I have forgiven you, I love you as my brother again... but I regret ever letting you in my room that night.”

The younger man relaxed a little, the fight leaving him. “Look, I know that you think you loved me,” he said, “but, to be honest, I think you saw this as a way to make me more like Sif.. to fight the way you do....but, treating me like I am just another child in this palace is not endearing you to me.. and it is not helping Anthony’s case any.”

Thor nodded. “Do you wish to come and spar?” he asked, “Perhaps.. perhaps we need to reconnect as brothers and brothers in arms.. not as former lovers.”

Loki sighed. “I agree Thor, however, I am still angry with you,” he said, “and I want nothing more than to prevent you from ever having relations again...”

Thor’s face paled and the Trickster grinned. “But, I like Jane enough that I won’t punish her.”

He paused and looked at his books. “Go and I will meet you out in the fields,” he said, “Just make sure you mewling quim of a friend is not there, I don’t feel like dealing with her.”

Thor sighed. “Loki, I came in here to tell you that Fandral and Volstagg have returned to Asgard,” he said, “I honestly did not come in here to argue with you.”

Loki flinched. “Really?” he asked, “Where are they now?”

“In the dungeons,” Thor said, “Father had them placed in there immediately.”

Loki sighed. “Does Sif know?” he asked.

“Aye, she is the one that locked them up.”

“Great, the bitch hates me and has been put in charge of locking up the bastards that violated me,” Loki groaned, “Smart thinking.”

Thor cocked his head. “Loki, you are beginning to speak more like a Midgardian,” he said, “Your vulgar language bothers me.”

“Oh well,” Loki said, shrugging, “I am not here to please you.”

Thor sighed. “I know,” he said.

“Go Thor and I will be out momentarily,” Loki said, “Make sure to get my swords out.”

Thor cocked his head. “You will be using your blades?”

“Of course, that is why I told you to get my weapons.”

“But, you..”

Loki leveled a glare at him. “Do not finish that sentence,” he growled.

The big man flinched and nodded. “I will meet you there,” he said and left quickly.

As soon as the door shut, Loki threw a knife at it. “Damnit.”

 

Thor and Jane were waiting at the training grounds, Thor holding two swords. Loki smiled at Jane, ignoring his brother completely. “Lady Sif will be joining us,” Thor said tightly, “She insisted.”

Loki glared at him. “And of course, you couldn’t tell her no,” he snapped.

Jane’s smile faded. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Think nothing of it,” Loki said, “Well, we may as well spar until she gets here, then I can leave.”

Thor sighed. “You need to start getting along with her,” he said, “She is going to be apart of my council, just as you and Anthony are.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I will have to decline on the offer to be a member of your council then,” he said, “There would be nothing but fighting amoungst the four of us.”

“But, Loki... I will not choose between you and Sif for the council!”

Jane rolled her eyes and Loki laughed. “I am not asking you to choose, Thor,” he said, “I am telling you that I decline, period.. Anthony will be more than enough for you .. but I cannot work with her.”

He took his swords from Thor. “Come, I wish to get this done before she arrives.”

The larger man frowned, but nodded and reached for his own greatsword. Loki teleported to the center of the ring and grinned. “Come Thor.”

Thor nodded and hurried to his brother. Loki spun the swords and crouched. “Come and fight me.”  


Jane watched them for at least twenty minutes. Loki seemed a little more aggressive than normal, his blades leaving nicks on Thor’s arms and torso. “They fight well, do they not?”

The question startled Jane and she turned to see both Sif and Frigga standing near her. Frigga’s eyes held a look of pride, while Sif looked irritated. “They have been at it for a little while,” Jane said, “Do they ever tire?”

“Of course not,” Frigga said, laughing, “They are brothers.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “I wish to join them,” she said, bowing.

“Remember what we spoke about,” Frigga called to her.

“Aye, my Queen.”

 

Loki stopped when he sensed someone walking towards them. He looked back and glared at the warrior. “Well Thor, it seems our sparring is finished,” he said, lowering his swords.

“Loki, please, stay and speak with us,” Thor pleaded.

“No Thor, we have nothing to discuss,”  Loki said.

Sif shook her head. “You told him, didn’t you?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” Thor said, “The time is coming for when I have to name my council and I was hoping that you both would put aside your differences and not make me choose between you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am not making you choose a damn thing, Thor Odinson,” he snapped, “I told you, I have no interest and I refuse to make you choose.. you chose both of us and I declined, now.. I am going.”

“But, Loki...”

“Save it, Thor.”

Sif smirked. “He is still selfish, Thor,” she said, “He only cares about himself.”

“Ohh, sure Sif,” Loki mocked, “Well, he did tell you he chose my husband to be on the council as well, didn’t he?”

She paled a little. “No, he did not.”

“Well, then, why would he need both of us?” Loki asked, “Anthony, while I am still angry with him, is devoted to me...and will ask my opinion anyway, I am just skipping the meetings and the pain of dealing with you.”

He nodded to Thor and turned. “Thank you for the workout,” he said, “I will see you at dinner.”

Sif glared at Thor and Loki chuckled when he heard her start yelling at him. Frigga and Jane watched as the younger man walked towards them. “Loki, are you sure you do not want to stay and talk to them?” Frigga asked.

“I would rather listen to Father drone on about fighting tactics,” Loki said, “I know what they want and I have already told Thor no.. it would do him best to hope that Anthony accepts.”

He looked back where Sif and Thor were arguing. “I will be returning to my room,” he said, bowing, “Mother.. Lady Jane.”

The women nodded to him, bidding him goodbye. As he walked through the palace grounds, Loki listened to the voices around him, snippets of conversation. He heard about wedding plans, various states of the gardens and the dungeons. 

One of Odin’s personal guard was waiting in the hall’s near Loki’s rooms. “My Prince,” he said, “The King wishes to see you.”

Loki nodded. “Is there anything I need to bring?” he asked.

“No, my Prince,” he said, “He only wishes to speak to you.”

“Very well,” Loki answered, “Lead the way.”

 

Odin was waiting in his office, the doors shut. Loki entered after knocking gently. “Father?” he asked.  
“Ah, Loki,” Odin said, standing and looking far too distracted for Loki’s taste, “Come and sit.”

The younger man nodded and sat in one of the large chairs. “Loki, I heard that you turned down Thor’s request that you be on his council,” Odin said, “Why is that?”

Loki shrugged. “He will have Anthony and while I love my brother, I have little love for the others he has chosen and feel that my word would always be challenged simply because of who I am.”

“I can understand that,” Odin replied, “Is there anyway in which you would change your mind?”

“No, Father,” Loki said, “I am not going to make Thor choose between myself and his friends..so I made the decision for him.”

“I see.”

Loki stared at him. “Father, what is wrong?” he asked, “You seem farther away than normal.”  
Odin shook himself and sighed. “You have heard that Fandral and Volstagg have been returned, have you not?” he asked.

“Aye, Thor told me.”

“The council has stated that they are to remain free until their trial here,” Odin said, “There is no proof of what they did on Midgard, unless we get another witness and they have been punished for their transgressions on you.”

“Did you not argue?” Loki asked softly.

“Of course I did, which is why they are not allowed to wander aimlessly throughout the palace,” he said, “They are restricted to Thor’s wing only, with guard and their own homes... they are not permitted to leave their homes, except to visit with Thor.. though, I have doubt that he will wish to see them.”

The tension that Loki did not realize was there, eased considerably. “When is their trial?”

“Since they were tried once, we are holding it in three days.”

Loki swallowed. “Do I have to be there?” he asked.

“Aye, you must speak against them,” Odin said, “You were on Midgard when they were tried last and your voice was not heard...so, we will have it heard now.”

“Thank you, Father.”

Loki stood and sighed. “Sif will try to get Thor to forgive them,” he said, “She is angry with me for speaking about what they did to me.”

Odin smiled. “I am sure that you will deal with the Lady Sif in your own way,” he said, “Do you require anything from me, my son?”  


“Nay, Father,” Loki said, “Wait... I need to return to Midgard.. do I have your permission?”

Odin nodded. “You must return within the day,” he said, “You are needed for this trial.”

“I understand.”

 

Loki hurried from the office and down towards the BiFrost. Skjold was waiting there with a smile on his face. “Skjold!” Loki exclaimed, “It took you long enough and why are you here?”  


“I have just arrived,” he said, “Now, where are you off too, my little Prince?”  


Loki rolled his eyes. “To Midgard,” he said, “I have to speak to my spouse.”

Skjold laughed. “I do believe he is in trouble?” he asked.

“Of course he is.”

The large warrior laughed again. Heimdall looked upon them both and nodded. “Skjold, will you be accompanying the Prince?”

“Aye.”

“LOKI!”

The Trickster turned and saw Thor running towards him. Sif and Jane followed close behind. “What is it, Thor?” Loki asked.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To Midgard, I will return in the morning.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Running away?” she asked, “Or do you not wish to face the innocent men you have condemned?”

Loki glared. “They are hardly innocent,” he said, “Unless you think I deserved what they did.”

She smirked. “Are you trying to get me to out myself?” she asked.

“You are already doing a fine job of that,” Loki pointed out, “Considering that you called them innocent, in front of Thor, the person who saw the state they left me in.”

“The council seems to think that you did that to yourself,” she said, casting a glance at Thor.

“Pray tell, how and why?” Loki sneered.

He gave no outward sign of the torment that was going on in his mind. Skjold stepped closer to him. “The council told us that if they had fucked you like you claimed, then you would have popped out some bastard children,” she said smugly, “But, I see no bastards.”

Loki fell back a little and looked over at Thor. The Thunder god was frowning at his friend. “Sif, this is not something to be discussed in public,” he said, “Or not at all...Mother knows why Loki did not conceive and it was presented to the court.”

She shrugged. “I know what I was told,” she said, “More interestingly, Loki can give birth?”

Loki looked at Skjold. “Can we go now?” he asked, his voice tense.

Thor grabbed Sif. “You will cease your speech now,” he said angrily, “Loki is still your prince, he is my brother, go.. back to the Palace and wait for me.”

“But.. Thor...”

“GO!” Thor roared.

She hurried away, her sword clanking rapidly. Thor turned to Loki worriedly. “Brother?” he whispered. 

Loki blinked and shook his head. “Perhaps it is not good for me to return to Midgard,” he said, “My position here is precarious as it is.. leaving will not do me or Anthony any favors.”

He paused and looked at Heimdall. “Could you send a message to Anthony that I need to speak to him?” he asked, “It is of the upmost importance.”

The Guardian nodded. Loki smiled and turned away, walking in the same direction that Sif had hurried away too. Thor noticed this and rushed after him, cursing when he realized that Loki disappeared.

 

Sif gave a startled gasp when Loki appeared in front of her. His eyes were a vibrant red, his skin turning a brilliant blue. “Why, Lady Sif,” he hissed, “What do you have to say for yourself, announcing private matters in public?”

She sneered at him. “This shows you are a monster,” she snapped, “You are no son of Odin.. you are not an Asgardian Prince!”

“Ahh, but I am,” Loki said, smiling, “Odin himself stated it before the realm... you would do well to remember that.”

She straightened up and stared at him. “Tell me, did you enjoy it as much as Fandral said you did?” she asked, “He told me about it... every detail.”

Loki froze. She noticed this and continued. “Volstagg said he got a chance at you too, but that you don’t remember it.. well, do you know?”

“Shut up,” Loki growled.

“So, you fucked Thor, Fandral and Volstagg... are you working your way through your betters.. why did you skip Hogun?”

The Prince took a step back,his eyes closed. “Shut up,” he whispered.

“Loki?”

Sif looked up and saw Thor hurrying towards them. She then looked back at Loki, who had crouched down, his hands over his ears. Thor knelt beside him. “Sif, what happened?”

She shook her head nervously. “I don’t know, he was very upset when he caught up with me.”

Thor helped his brother up. “Loki, look at me,” he said, his back to Sif.

“She was there,” Loki whispered, his head on Thor's shoulder, “She knew.”

She gasped when she saw the Prince look up at her and smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



	14. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have sinned dear Father Father I have sinned  
> Try and help me Father  
> Won't you let me in? Liar  
> Nobody believes me Liar  
> Why don't they leave me alone?" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I AM BACK!  
> Sorry about the wait. I kept getting distracted and the chapter just did NOT want to write itself!!! IT HATES ME!  
> Anyway, I have reread this three times and I hope that it flows as well as I think it does.  
> Err.. I think the title fits... don't you?

Thor carried Loki back to his mother’s weaving room. Loki had buried his head in Thor’s neck, his hands clenching in the older man’s shirt. “Brother, what did she say to you?” he asked gently.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Loki whispered, “Please, I want Tony.”  
“As you wish, go sit with Mother and I will see if I can retrieve your Tony.”  
Loki nodded slowly. “Thank you,” he said, smiling warily, “I am sorry about this Thor.”  
Thor shook his head. “I am sorry that I could not see Sif for what she truly is.”  
“They were your friends and your closest confidants,” Loki said, “It is not your fault.”  
Thor placed Loki on a settee in their mother’s room and called for the Queen. Frigga came rushing in. “I heard the Lady Sif was arrested,” she said, “Thor, Loki.. what happened?”  
“Sif knew Loki was being harmed,” Thor said, covering Loki, “I am going to Midgard to retrieve Tony.”  
“Thank you Thor,” Loki whispered.  
Frigga watched Loki for a moment and then looked at Thor. “Go Thor,” she said, “I will sit with your brother.”  
Thor nodded and hurried out. The Queen then turned to look at her younger son. “Loki?” she said, an eyebrow raised.  
The prince stared at his hands until the door slammed shut. He looked up at her. “Loki, are you sure that you did not misunderstand?” she asked.  
Loki shook his head. “Of course not Mother,” he said, calmly, “Would you believe me that low?”  
“I would like to believe that you were not,” she said, “However, I know you better.”  
“She knew, the council never spoke about my ability to carry young,” Loki said, “She had to have heard it from Fandral, Thor, Volstagg or Hogun... Thor would never have spoken about it because he was trying to hide our ... dalliance, Hogun respected me more... Fandral and Volstagg found out when they assaulted me.”  
“Were you so upset that you could not walk?” she asked, handing Loki a calming drink.  
“I admit that her words caught me off guard,” Loki said, “But, Thor was already there and I felt... safe.”  
Frigga eyed him, but did not question him further. Loki was hiding something. 

 

Pepper’s phone rang while Tony and Clint discussed how to get Bruce away from SHIELD. “Charlie, what’s wrong?” she asked.  
“They have asked for Loki’s records and while I got away with not handing them over because I changed his last name, it’s not going to last.”  
“Shit, all right, thanks, I will send Tony’s lawyer over there.”  
Tony looked up. “What’s going on?”  
“They are trying to get Loki’s records from Charlie,” Pepper said, “He changed Loki’s last name on his records to buy us some time, but he is not sure how long that is going to work.”  
Tony groaned. “Great, yeah, send Grant over,” he said, “He will be a better choice for this.”  
Pepper nodded and went into another room to talk to Charlie. Tony sighed and looked back at Clint. “All right, Bruce, how to get Bruce out,” he said.  
“Phil said he may have another insider” the archer said, “We can call him and see if he has clearance to get into that area.”  
“Good,” Tony said, looking through the schematics of the building, “All right, I think I can get them out if Phil can get them through some of the lower level doors.”  
“It would be easier with Loki,” Hogun stated.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Possibly,” he said, “But, due to some of the research Bruce and I did, there is a chance that they have something that could cut his magic out.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
The engineer flushed and looked down. “This was before he came to stay,” he said.  
Clint smirked. “Getting in trouble with the little woman’s friends now, Stark?”  
“Shut up, Bird Brain.”  
A crash of thunder signaled Thor’s arrival. “What the hell is he doing here?” Tony muttered.  
“Stark!” Thor called, “How much longer will this take... something happened to Loki.”  
Tony hurried to Thor. “What.. is he all right?”  
“Distraught, he collapsed earlier, after speaking with Sif,” Thor said, “She said something to him and he remembered that she had been there when Fandral and Volstagg..... you know.”  
Tony swore. “Where is he now?”  
“With Mother, she will ensure that he is comfortable, but, he wants you.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Indeed, Sif has been arrested, but I fear that this may cause a setback.”  
The genius ran his hand through his hair. “SHIELD has Bruce and we have intel saying that Fury acting off.. not quite himself,” he said, “I need to get this done here.. but, I can go and check on him... Clint, I need you to work on the escape route.. last resort, I use my money to get the government to step in.”  
“Why last resort?” Clint asked.  
“Because after a while, the public won’t like that all that much,” Tony said, “They will begin to distrust the government.. well, more than they already do.”  
Thor nodded. “Come, Brother,” he said, “I worry for him.”  
Tony looked at Clint. “Tell Pep that I will be back as soon as this is taken care of,” he said, “Point Break.. we can check on them from Asgard, right?”  
“Aye, we can my brother!”  
Tony smiled and hurried to the roof, Thor close behind him. “Oi, Heimdall, can we come back now?” he called.  
The pull of traveling between realms was something Tony would probably never get used to. He landed on his knees and stood shakily. “There is a horse ready for you, sir,” Heimdall intoned.  
“Thanks.”  
Tony hurried out and raced towards the palace.

Loki was quiet while his mother was weaving. “Loki, did Sif say anything that you found... threatening?” she asked.  
“Nay, Mother, she simply confirmed that she had been there while Fandral was violating me,” he said, his voice shaky, “I was surprised, to say the least.”  
She stared at him, as if trying to find the lies. Sighing, she turned back to the loom and continued her task. “What would your Anthony say if you were lying?” she asked casually.  
“Why would you ask that?”  
“Loki.”  
The Trickster frowned at her. “Why are you, of all people, questioning?” he asked, his whole body tense, “Am I really that untrustworthy, even now... to my own mother?”  
She paused again and looked at him. He was pale and shaky. She noticed him glancing towards the door constantly and his fingers clenching the blanket Thor had put over him. “Loki, I’m sorry,” she said, walking over to him, “I had hoped you had recovered enough to deal with Sif and her words.”  
He looked away from her and forced himself to stand. “I will return to my room,” he said, walking to the door, “I can see you still don’t trust me.”  
“Loki, now that is unfair,” she said, “But...”  
Loki shook his head. “I know I have not made myself very trustworthy,” he said, “I am hoping that one day, you will be able to trust me again.”  
“It’s not that Loki,” she said, “You are normally more thorough than this.. why did you just now remember?”  
The Trickster gave her a look. “Something she said, she should not have known about my ... unique gift,” he said, “Yet, she threw it in my face.. and I know someone else was with them, keeping watch.”  
“I see,” she said, “I am sorry that I doubted you, Loki, just come and sit back down until your Anthony gets here.”  
The prince shook his head. “I am going to go to my room,” he said, “Thank you, Mother.”  
He hurried from the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He had made it half way to his rooms when Tony ran up to him. “Loki!” he panted, “Are you all right?”  
Loki stared at his lover for a split second before collapsing against him. “Tony,” he whispered, “I can’t be here without you... please, don’t leave again.”  
Tony held him close, running his hand through soft black hair. “Shh, I’m sorry,” he said gently, “I want you to be safe and I’m sorry.”  
A shallow nod was all he got. “Do you want to go and lay down?”  
Loki pulled back and nodded. “Yes, please,” he said, pulling Tony towards their bedroom.  
The room was cool and dark. Loki had closed the curtains again shortly after the servants had opened. Tony followed him to the bed, his hand never leaving Loki’s. “Why aren’t you with your mother?” he asked, pulling Loki onto the bed and curling up around him.  
“She....she thinks I am lying about Sif.”  
Tony frowned. “Did she say that?”  
“Not in so many words,” Loki mumbled.  
Tony nodded. “Do you need me to stay, not go back to Earth?” he asked.  
“No, I over reacted and I know it,” Loki said, “I just needed you.. needed your reassurance.”  
“Well, it’s nice to feel needed.”  
Loki kissed Tony and pulled him on top of him. “I need you close,” he whispered, “Please.”  
Tony smiled and kissed Loki deeply. “Anything.”  
Touch grounded Loki to the present and reminded him why he was still here. He loved Tony and his family and he would do whatever he could to keep them.

Loki lay panting against Tony. “Oh, Norns,” he gasped.  
The engineer kissed Loki’s neck, pressing his nose into the dark hair. “Let’s rest,” he said, “We both need it.”  
The prince closed his eyes and pressed his body closer to the other man’s. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

They woke to loud, insistent knocking. “Brother!” Thor called.  
Loki groaned and sat up. Tony smiled. “Come on in, Point Break,” he called, “We’re awake.”  
Thor opened the door and hurried in. “Brother, how are you feeling?”  
Loki rolled his eyes. “Much better, thank you,” he said.  
The big man was undeterred. “Mother said that you may be upset with her,” he said, “She does hope that you come to see her after dinner.”  
“I will.”  
Tony touched Loki’s hand. “Hey, come on, let’s go and visit with your mother now,” he said, “Maybe clear the air.”  
The Trickster ignored the words and looked at Tony. “How long can you stay?” he asked, “Because I know that you cannot leave a job unfinished.”  
Tony frowned. “I will stay as long as you need me,” he said.  
“I would prefer you to finish quickly, so that you are not coming and going so much and that would make your introduction to the Council much less stressful,” Loki stated, “However, is there anyway I can be of assistance?”  
Tony thought for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, there is,” he said, “I need to know how they were able to shield me from your Heiny-guy... and what other sort of properties the staff had.. we think something is wrong with Fury.”  
Loki laughed and nodded. “I can attempt to find the answers you seek,” he said, “Can you stay the night?”  
“Anything.”  
Loki smiled. “We will see my mother after the evening meal.”

Dinner was quiet that night. The royal family were the only ones in the dining hall. Frigga smiled at her family. “It is good that we are together,” she said, “Anthony, how does your quest on Midgard fare?”  
“Not as well as I would like,” Tony admitted, “But, Loki is going to be able to help me from here... so, hopefully, we get this straightened out soon.”  
She nodded. “I agree, we need to get you acclimated to this family,” she said.  
Odin looked over. “I agree,” he said, “Anthony, you are going to be a part of Thor’s council, you will have to learn the laws and such of Asgard.”  
Tony looked a bit intimidated. Loki chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. “Worry not, Tony,” he said, “I will assist you with that.”  
He looked relieved and leaned over to kiss Loki. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said.  
Frigga looked on happily. Loki had given her a smile, that let her know she was forgiven. Loki stood slowly after he had finished and bowed. “Forgive me,” he said, “I fear that I am not feeling as well as I thought... Mother, I will meet you in your rooms after you have finished.. Anthony, please, enjoy... I am simply very tired.”  
Tony looked him over carefully. “All right,” he said, “But, if you need anything, ask... please.”  
Loki smiled and left.

Tony looked at Thor. “He isn’t happy that I left, is he?”  
“Not at all,” Thor said, “And I am sorry that you were called back so quickly.”  
“No worries,” he said, “I am going to stay here with him tonight and go back tomorrow.”  
Frigga looked towards the door that Loki had left through. “Something is distracting him,” she said suddenly, “Excuse me, my family, I am going to visit him myself.”

 

Loki was curled up on his bed, a thick book in his hand and one of Tony’s notebooks beside him.  
“Are you busy, my son?”  
His mother’s gentle voice came through the door. “Mother?” Loki called, “No, not terribly, please, come and talk to me.”  
Frigga walked in and smiled. “Are you feeling ill?” she asked.  
“Just tired, I think my attack earlier off set me,” he answered, “I do understand your questioning of what happened and I reacted poorly.”  
“Nonsense, I would have been upset as well,” Frigga said.  
Loki smiled. “Tony is going to stay the night and leave in the morning,” he said, “Then I have some work to do.”  
“Well then, I will leave you to your work,” she said, “Good night, my son.”  
“Good night, Mother.”

Tony came in about an hour later. “Damn, Thor can pack it away,” he said, “I should have left with you.”  
Loki laughed. “I am sorry, you only had to stay until you had finished your first drink.”  
“Brat.”  
Loki leaned forward and beckoned to Tony. “Come here,” he said, “Please.”  
Tony crawled into the bed and curled up around Loki. The Trickster hummed happily and relaxed against the strong body. “Did I worry you?” he asked softly.  
“A little,” Tony said, “Though, I am sure Thor could have taken care of you.”  
The taller man chuckled. “No, my mother could have though,” he said, “Thor did not know what to do.”  
Tony pulled him closer and buried his face in Loki’s neck. The Trickster yawned and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
He heard Tony reply, but he was already asleep.

 

Tony woke to the sound of Loki casting a spell. He lay still and listened to his lover’s voice. “I know you are awake, Tony,” Loki called, “Come, I will walk you to the Bifrost when you are ready.”  “Oh, that hurts,” Tony gasped, clutching his chest, “You are trying to get rid of me!”  
Loki laughed. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return and this mess will be fixed,” he said, “I have many surprises waiting for you when you return.”  
“OOhh, I can’t wait,” Tony said, “Tell me now!”  
“I cannot do that, you will have to wait.”  
Loki laughed at the pout that formed on his lover’s face. “Come, let us go and eat our morning meal.”  
Tony pulled Loki close and kissed him. “I love you,” he said, “Very much, more than I thought possible and I will do anything to keep you safe.”  
“You do realize I was raised as a warrior?” Loki asked, smirking.  
“Oh, I know, but sometimes, you need someone to take care of you.”  
Loki hummed in agreement. “I do appreciate that,” he said, “and I agree, lately, I have needed you to take care of me.”  
Tony grinned and pulled out some clothes. "As much as I hate to say this, let's get dressed."

Thor and Jane walked with them to Heimdall. Jane looked at Tony and grinned. “I will be going back with you,” she said, “I need to let Darcy know what is going on and assure her that everything is all right.”  
Tony nodded. “Great, I will get you transportation to your new lab, if you need it.”  
“Oh thank you,” she said and then turned to Thor, “See you in a few days.”  
Thor kissed her and smiled. “See you soon, my love.”  
Tony pulled Loki into a tight embrace and smiled. “I love you,” he said, touching Loki’s face.  
“and I, you,” Loki replied, “I will have answers for you within the fortnight.”  
“Thank you.”  
Heimdall opened the Bifrost and nodded to them. “I will keep watch,” he said.  
Tony and Jane waved as they vanished. Loki let out a sigh and then looked at Thor. “I have something to attend to, could you ensure that I am not disturbed?”  
“Where will you be, Brother?”  
Loki shrugged. “Around,” he said, “I have to go to the dungeons though.. there is a guard I want to speak with.”  
Thor nodded. “Please, do not over exert yourself though.”  
“Worry not, Thor... I am simply going to talk and gather information.”  
Thor watched as Loki walked away. He then turned to Heimdall. “He is going to hide himself from you, isn’t he?”  
“He always does, my Prince.”  
Thor sighed and followed Loki back.

Loki walked into the dungeons and looked at one of the guards. “I need to speak to Sif,” he said, “Can I have privacy?”  “Do you wish to go into the cell, my Prince?”  
A pale hand waved at him. “No, I have no interest in being in the same cell with that woman,” he said, “Just make sure no one is near by.”  
“Yes, my Prince.”  
Loki walked towards the final cells, where higher ranking prisoners were kept. The cells were warmer and much brighter than the others. “Lady Sif,” he called.  
“Bastard!” Sif growled, “What are you doing here?”  
Loki grinned. “Peace, Lady,” he said, “I want to talk to you and perhaps, get you out of this mess.”  
She stepped forward and stared at him. “How?”  The grin grew more vicious, all teeth and no mirth. “You see, my husband was taken and kept away from me for many months,” Loki said, “The problem is, we do not know how they shielded him from Heimdall’s gaze.. only that they were able to manipulate my spells... now, Anthony believes there is something wrong with his former friend, that he is not himself... I am being led to believe that the same people who ordered Anthony’s kidnapping are also messing around with the minds of their underlings.”  
He leaned on a wall and watched the warrior. “What does this have to do with me?” she asked warily.  
“Oh many things, My Lady,” Loki said, “You see, there are only a select few that know about my ability to hide from the Great Heimdall....you and the Warriors Three being amoung those...and I do believe our dear friends had something to do with it.”  
He paused and paced a bit, then stopped to look back at her. “You, my dear, are going to get them to admit it and to reveal whom ever else was or is, in on it,” he said, “They are being allowed to visit you tomorrow... you will be given a pardon if you get them to confess...if not, I will ensure your death.”  
Sif’s eyes widened in fear. “How?” she gasped, “I did not assault you, I was not even in the dungeons when they harmed you!”  
The grin was back. “Oh, come now Sif, surely you can figure it out,” he said, “Or should I explain it to you?”  
“You lied!” she growled, “You lied to get me thrown in here!”  
Loki bowed. “Of course I did,” he said, “My mother and father are very protective of me now.. as is Thor..ohh my, it was funny to see how fast he got your thrown in here, and your word means nothing against mine.”  
Sif glared. “What of the wardens?” she asked, “They can hear us!”  
Loki nodded. “Aye, they can, but they can’t understand us,” he said, “My magic has been completely returned.. Anthony no longer controls what I can use.”  
He walked closer to the cell door. “Now, as for your death, certainly you know that simply neglecting to report my initial assault is not enough for an execution,” he said softly, “But, combine that and verbally assaulting me, will get them thinking about it... but, to cement it.. I would have to reveal my husband’s surprise.”  
Sif just stared at him. “What is that?” she asked.  
Loki murmured a few words and he reached through the bars to take Sif’s hand. “Feel,” he hissed, “A new child to be born into the royal family... mine and the new Lord Stark.”  
Her eyes filled with tears as she felt the second soul, a small thing, within her former friend. “The All Father would have me tortured,” she whimpered, “Please, Loki...”  
“You know what you have to do,” Loki growled, “I will have my lovely Fenris down here to listen and record.”  
“Your pet?”  
“My familiar,” Loki said and stepped back, “I did not want it to come to this, Lady Sif.. we had been friends long before.. I had wished to be able to maintain that, but you decided you were too good for my friendship.”  
Sif fell to her knees. “Please, Loki,” she whispered, “I don’t want to die .. I will do my best.”  
Loki leaned forward, smile gone. “See that you do,” he hissed, “I will not tolerate anyone attempting to harm my family, not any longer!”  
He stood and placed his glamour back on and released the guards from the spells he placed on them. “Oh, and Lady Sif,” he said, “If you do succeed, I will ensure that you are rewarded... on my honor.”  
She relaxed and nodded. “Perhaps, if I succeed, we can start over with our friendship?” she asked.  
Loki inclined his head. “We will see.”  
He turned away and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a little shit and yes, he is going to use every thing he can to get his life on track again.


End file.
